BTR: ¿Love story?
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Logan se comporta de manera muy extraña; James y Kendall redescubren sus sentimientos por el chico listo ¿Podra alguno de los dos ganarse su corazon o Camille les ganara la partida? y Carlos... solo quiere saber que le ocurre a su joven amigo. Jagan/Kogan
1. Comienzo

Hola a todos! Estoy emocionada pues esta es mi primera historia de Big Time Rush, se que no hay muchos lectores en español, pero a mi en lo personal me encanta esta serie así que no quise perder la oportunidad de publicar esta historia; quiero aclarar que soy primeriza en esto de escribir fics, así que me gustaría que comentaran para mejorar mi escritura; toda critica constructiva y consejo será bien recibido.

En esta historia Logan se comporta de un modo muy extraño para los demás, James y Kendall redescubren sus sentimientos por el chico listo ¿alguno de los dos podrá quedarse con el o Camille les ganara la partida?; y Carlos, el solo quiere saber que es lo que pasa con su joven amigo. ¿Qué secreto oculta Logan? Historia con bastante Jagan y Kogan

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (que más quisiera yo)

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Recuerdos_

Narración normal

* * *

><p><strong>BIG TIME RUSH ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

Era un día común y corriente de verano en la ciudad de los Ángeles, el sol brillaba en la mitad del cielo, el calor inundaba a la gente que disfrutaba del tan apreciado fin de semana la ciudad completamente despierta; los cuatro chicos de una banda famosa llamada Big Time Rush, quienes habían saltado a la fama en tan poco tiempo y habiéndose mudado desde Minnesota a esa enorme ciudad disfrutaban de su fin de semana libre, si libre de toda la presión de las grabaciones, escritura de canciones, escuela, pero sobre todo de los regaños de su manager… bueno al menos tres de ellos disfrutaban ya que uno de ellos se encontraba ausente, perdiéndose del agua fría de la piscina del Palm Woods.

-Oigan ¿Y Logan?- Pregunto Carlos, quien traía en ese momento una pelota de playa

-Ni idea, no lo vi cuando desayunamos- Respondió Kendall

-Pero si tu compartes habitación con el, posiblemente este leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de medicina, además en sábado siempre es el primero en levantarse- Dijo James

-Aun así se me hace extraño que hasta esta hora no lo hayamos visto- Continuo Carlos

-Como sea, voy a ver si esta dentro- Kendall salió de la piscina dirigiéndose al ascensor, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Logan, y es que en verdad no se había fijado cuando se levanto si estaba a su lado, cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación vio que salía su mama con expresión de preocupación.

-¿Mama? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? ¿Y Logan?-

-Está algo mal, será mejor que no entres, por ahora necesita descansar-

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto el chico rubio con una expresión de preocupación

-Tiene algo de fiebre y también tuvo una fuerte migraña, parece que ahora duerme, no se que habrán hecho anoche pero llego bastante mal, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta-

-Humm, bueno será mejor que le avise a los chicos-

Diciendo esto Kendall se retiro de nuevo hacia la piscina, no recordaba muy bien que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ya que él Carlos y James habían asistido a una fiesta y no habían llegado en muy buenas condiciones, Logan se había negado a acompañarlos, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba bien el chico listo tenia como un par de semanas que se comportaba de forma extraña, justamente desde aquel día que le llego aquella llamada…

-¡Hey Kendall!- Grito James desde la piscina, sacando al chico alto de sus pensamientos -¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día o vendrás con nosotros?-

-¿Qué paso con Logan?- Pregunto el moreno

-Esta enfermo- Dijo a la vez que se acercaba a sus amigos

-¿Enfermo? Pero si ese chico nunca se enferma- replico Carlos

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto James, cambiando a un semblante mas serio, cosa rara en el

-Mi madre me dijo que tiene algo de fiebre y migraña, quise entrar pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, la verdad no lo entiendo por que se enfermaría, es cierto que ayer llovió muchísimo, pero Logan seria el ultimo de nosotros en salir sin algo para protegerse, además el ni siquiera salió-

-¿Soy yo o Logan se comporta mas extraño de lo normal?- Pregunto el moreno

-Algo le sucede-

-Pues de hecho desde hace como dos semanas- Dijo James –Casi no habla, y solo se concentra en la banda y la escuela-

-Hay que hacer algo para animarlo- Sugirió Carlos

-Es cierto, Logan siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros, es hora que nosotros le ayudemos a el- Dijo Kendall recibiendo el asentimiento de sus amigos

Los tres chicos regresaron hacia la sala de su apartamento, James se coló sin que se dieran cuenta en la habitación que Logan compartía con Kendall, entro sigilosamente y lo miro, estaba recostado, al parecer dormido, sin hacer ruido se acerco a el y con su mano le toco la frente. Tenía fiebre. Sin pensar James dirigió su mano de la frente hacia su mejilla en una suave caricia, estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo; quizá para todos los demás James era el chico mas egocéntrico sobre la faz de la tierra, sin embargo el sabia que no era así, con sus amigos tenia una actitud diferente y mucho mas con el chico que estaba dormido frente a el… sus sentimientos por el chico listo eran su mas celoso secreto que no compartiría con nadie, recordaba como desde hacia algunos años Logan le había llamado mucho la atención, primero pensó que era pura admiración, sin embargo era algo mas, y no tardo en darse cuenta de ello; desde aquel día que tuvo un accidente en moto y se rompió un pie, sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver como se lo llevaban al hospital, aunque fuera por una simple fractura… si, definitivamente James tenia mucha suerte con chicas, pero el hombre que ahora estaba dormido frente a el era quien se había robado su corazón.

* * *

><p>La noche llego muy pronto a los Ángeles, los tres chicos se encontraban discutiendo, pues estaban muy preocupados por Logan, quien no se había levantado en todo el día, solo se la había pasado durmiendo, la señora Knight dijo que si seguía así el lunes no podría ir a la escuela, James y Kendall se encontraban muy serios preocupados por su listo amigo, Carlos era quien se encontraba mas relajado, pues el aseguraba que Logan estaría como nuevo por la mañana. Kendall se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir, entro sigilosamente para no despertar al chico pálido, mas lo encontró en su cama, sentado, respiraba agitadamente a la vez que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.<p>

-¿Logan? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto el mas alto sentándose junto a el, Logan parecía que tenia la mirada perdida y angustiada, estaba cubierto de sudor y no paraba de respirar agitado, miro al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Logan? ¡Logan!- Le grito sacudiéndolo al ver que no le respondía, el chico listo salió de su trance

-Kendall… yo… no es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla- Dijo levantándose de su cama

-Logan, nunca te había visto tan alterado, dime ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ya te dije que no es nada- Dijo visiblemente agitado, Kendall solo lo miro –Disculpa Kendall, no quería explotar en ti-

-Quiero ayudarte Logan, pero no podre hacerlo si no me explicas, además sabes mas que nadie que tu eres pésimo para mentir-

Logan lo miro, sabia que su amigo quería ayudarlo, pero el estaba alterado, no le había mentido sobre que había tenido una pesadilla mas no quería decirle que la había provocado, así mismo que su estado de fiebre.

-Lo lamento Kendall, pero prefiero no hablar de esto, solo no le digas a nadie- Dijo saliendo de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta

-Logie…- Murmuro Kendall al aire –No sabes que me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees-

Era cierto, Kendall sentía mucho mas que amistad por Logan desde hacia poco tiempo, y es que era digno de eso y muchísimo mas, cuando Kendall había roto con Jo, se dio cuenta que en verdad era por sus sentimientos hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, Logan lo apoyo en todo momento después de su ruptura, incluso mas que James y Carlos, muchos lo miraban como el integrante mas listo de la banda y mas centrado e incluso algunos lo tachaban de ñoño, pero Kendall sabia que había mucho mas detrás de ese par de ojos oscuros; era algo inexplicable lo que sentía dentro de el, además de ser muy poderoso, sentía dentro de su ser como ese sentimiento cada vez se hacia mucho mas grande y el estaba dispuesto a luchar por ello.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Logan se levanto como de costumbre, parecía renovado tal y como había dicho Carlos, los cuatro chicos desayunaron como si nada; mas Kendall seguía preocupado por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no era usual que Logan se levantara por pesadillas y mucho menos tan alterado.<p>

-¿Que?- Pregunto Logan al sentirse observado

-¿Ah?-

-Tienes como media hora observando a Logie- Dijo Carlos riéndose de la expresión del rubio, James no dijo nada

-Ahhh, no es nada… bueno es domingo ¿Qué haremos?-

-Salgamos- se apresuro a decir el castaño –las Jennifer harán una fiesta en el piso de abajo ¿Qué opinan?-

-yo estoy de acuerdo con el niño bonito- Dijo un sonriente Carlos –Y mas si se trata de las Jennifer-

-Yo igual-

-¿Y tu que opinas Logan?-

-Ehh no lo se, mañana es lunes y pues…-

-Oh vamos Logan, diviértete con nosotros, y quien sabe quizás en esa fiesta conozcas a alguien especial- Carlos lo animo pues sabia que desde su ruptura con Camille, Logan había perdido mucha fe en el amor, los tres chicos miraron a Logan con carita de perrito abandonado, se sintió derrotado.

-está bien-

-¡Perfecto! Esta noche pertenecerá a Big Time Rush- Dijo un jovial James

-Esteee chicos, ahora vuelvo…- Logan salto prácticamente de su silla y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros sin entender la actitud de su amigo.

La noche cayo en Palm Woods, los chicos se alistaron en su departamento para asistir a la fiesta, claro regañando a James por apropiarse del baño por más de dos horas, Logan no apareció en toda la tarde ya hasta la noche donde se apresuro a alistarse, los demás no entendían el por que de la actitud de su amigo.

-Bien ya estoy listo- Dijo James saliendo con su espejo inseparable del baño

-Ya era hora- Dijo un aburrido Carlos

-Bueno ya vámonos, ¿y Logan?-

-Aquí-

James y Kendall abrieron la boca al ver al chico pálido, pues salió de su habitación vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa azul marino y chaqueta negra, Carlos los miro con curiosidad, luego sonrió.

-¡Hey Logie te vez bien! A ver una vuelta-

-No te pases Carlos- Le reclamo Logan

-Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta-

Logan rodo los ojos y se dio una vuelta lenta abriendo su chaqueta, Carlos miro con asombro las expresiones de los otros dos, quienes no decían nada, solo estaban con la boca abierta sin parpadear.

-Bueno hay que irnos ya ¿James, Kendall?-

-Tierra llamando a idos-

-¿eh?- Dijeron los dos al unisono

-Vamonos-

-¡Si!-

* * *

><p>Bueno quedo muy cortita la primera parte, es mas bien como una introduccion, ya los siguientes capitulos estaran mas largos, espero sus reviews, sirven de inspiracion para continuar con este intento de historia... en fin todo comentario sera bien recibido.<p>

Espero reviews!

Hasta la proxima!


	2. ¿Fiesta?

**Hola a todos! bueno aqui esta la segunda parte de esta historia que en lo personal me esta gustando mucho, cosas se comienzan a revelar, asi que no dejen de leer :)**

**Los demas descubren que algo le pasa a Logan y le preguntan sobre ello, e iran a una fiesta para intentar animarlo... ¿lo lograran?**

**Espero reviews!**

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>BTR ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 2: ¿Fiesta?**

-¡si!- Dijeron los dos chicos al unisonó

Así los cuatro chicos salieron del apartamento en dirección al piso de abajo hacia la fiesta de las Jennifer en su lujoso y exageradamente adornado apartamento. Era muy sabido que las fiestas en Palm Woods fueron prohibidas por Bitters, pero eso no detuvo a Big Time Rush y todos los demás no tardaron en imitar su ejemplo. Ahora era turno de las tres Jennifer, Carlos vio en esta fiesta la oportunidad de animar a Logan ya que se había estado comportando muy extraño, como decaído y preocupado. James y Kendall también estaban preocupados pero de una manera muy distinta a la de Carlos, y estaban dispuestos a todo por averiguar que le sucedía a su Loggie, claro que ninguno de los tres podría haber imaginado lo que sucedería en los próximos días, cosas que sin duda cambiarían para siempre la forma de ver a su amigo listo…

Las luces de distintos colores destellaban por todo el lugar, chicos y chicas por igual bailaban al ritmo de la música, algunos mas solo charlaban animadamente y otros realizaban "actividades" no muy aptas para menores de edad. Los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush se sintieron como en casa en cuanto entraron y los reconocieron, recibiendo las ovaciones de varios de los presentes. Carlos sin perder tiempo arrastro a Logan del brazo para bailaran medio de la bolita a pesar de las objeciones y gruñidos del chico listo. James y Kendall se separaron; Kendall localizo a Jo y fue a platicar con ella y Camille, aunque no se veía tan entusiasmado y James se dedico a molestar a las Jennifer y a platicar de vez en cuando con su inseparable espejito. Despues de un rato ellos dos se toparon de nuevo en la barra de bebidas.

-Buena fiesta ¿no crees?-

-Seguro, oye James ¿Cuántos números telefónicos de chicas has conseguido en este rato?-

-Estee… bueno, ninguno-

Kendall se atragantó con su bebida.

-¿Ninguno? ¿y eso?-

-Digamos que hoy no estoy en modo "liguero"-

Kendall lo vio con ojos acusadores

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con "la cara"?-

-Vamos Kendall, el hecho de que sea increíblemente guapo no quiere decir que solo quiera ligar con chicas, además ¿Cómo sabes si solo me interesan ellas?-

Kendall se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Quieres decir que…?-

-así es, pero no hables tan alto-

-Wow, bueno, entonces corrijo la pregunta… ¿Cuántos números de chicos has conseguido?-

-Me ofendes amigo, verás… tu eres la primera persona en saber esto, y pues siendo sincero solo me gusta un chico… alguien muy especial- se sintió sonrojar

-Ohhh ya veo, pues te diré que no eres el único con ese tipo de preferencias, digamos que yo también estoy enamorado y no precisamente de una chica…-

Esta vez fue el turno de James de atragantarse

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Oh si-

-Increíble… es decir no pensé que tu fueras…-

-¿Bi?... ¿Quién lo diría no crees?-

-Exacto, dime una cosa… ¿desde cuando te diste cuenta de eso?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando rompí con Jo?- el castaño asintió

-Como olvidarlo…-

**-FLASH BACK-**

El grupo Big Time Rush recién había regresado de su ultima gira por 10 ciudades de las mas importantes de estados Unidos, gira que se había vuelto un verdadero éxito pues muchos fans (de ambos sexos) habían llenado por completo los lugares donde se habían presentado, Gustavo no podría estar mas feliz y satisfecho con sus "perros" que habían saltado a la fama en tan poco tiempo. Ellos también se sentían contentos, pero uno de ellos se encontraba bastante confundido. Kendall pensaba que estaría realmente feliz de regresar con Jo, su novia, pero no fue así.

Jo recibió a Kendall con besos y abrazos, escena que enterneció a los otros tres chicos, dos de ellos (Carlos y Logan) preguntándose internamente cuando podrían llegar a tener una relación así, pero Kendall no se sentía feliz y no sabia precisamente por que.

Esa misma tarde Kendall fue y se sentó junto a la piscina, estaba solo pues Jo se había ido a una sesión de grabación y además no tenia idea de donde estaban los otros tres chicos, supuso que James y Carlos estarían haciendo planes para recuperar su trono en Palm Woods y Logan… bueno lo mas probable era que en esos momentos estuviera huyendo de una furiosa Camille por no haberle llamado ni una sola vez durante la gira. Se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar el por que no se sentía como antes con Jo, y es que simplemente no se lo explicaba. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Kendall!-

-¿eh?- el rubio salto en su asiento y miro a su lado -¿Loggie?-

-No, soy su gemelo malvado… ¡claro que soy yo!, tenia rato hablándote pero no me hacías caso- Le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de limonada

-Lo siento… ¿pasa algo?-

-Exactamente lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, desde que llegamos a Palm Woods has estado actuando muy extraño-

Kendall suspiro

-esta bien… si te confieso algo, ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto?-

-Seguro, sabes que somos amigos-

-Bueno… veras, cuando recién salimos de gira yo creí que extrañaría mucho a Jo, sin embargo te confieso que al convivir con ustedes entre concierto y concierto ni siquiera me acorde de ella y cuando la vi hoy… no lo se, simplemente no fue lo mismo, creí que me sentiría muy feliz de verla, igual que en otras ocasiones que salimos de gira, pero no fue así, ella ya no me mira como antes, ni cuando nos besamos sentí la misma sensación de antes, y no lo comprendo-

Logan se veía pensativo

-Creo que se por que, pienso que es por un desequilibrio en la composición química del beso, veras, el beso a nivel químico es un intercambio de fluidos donde hay cuarenta mil microorganismos divididos en un 60% de agua, 0.7% de grasa, 0.4% de sal, un 0.7% de proteínas y eso sin contar las millones de bacterias que se intercambian entre los individuos además de…-

-Logan- le recrimino Kendall a punto de vomitar

-Lo siento; lo que quiero decir es que quizá tu y Jo ya no son compatibles-

-¿Qué no somos compatibles?- eso si no se lo esperaba

-Exacto, y eso puede suceder por varias razones: que ya no exista química entre los dos, ya sea por que Jo este enamorada de otra persona o quizás tu… a veces la gente se enamora de otras personas sin saberlo, de hecho eso concuerda con tu comportamiento, tal vez ambos se enamoraron en otras personas al estar lejos, a veces con solo un beso se puede saber si dos personas son tal para cual-

Kendall se le quedo viendo a Logan, ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Jo se habría enamorado de otra persona? ¿O él?... en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle del cual no se había fijado antes: Logan no traía camisa, dejando ver su torso desnudo. Kendall se quedo sin aliento, pues aunque el chico no tuviera músculos tan marcados se veía muy… sexy, algo alterado levanto su vista solo para perderse en la profundidad de ese par de ojos oscuros, sintió como su corazón martillaba como loco dentro de su pecho.

-Estee… ¿Kendall?- Pregunto Logan al sentirse incomodo por la mirada tan penetrante de ese par de ojos verdes, Kendall parpadeo un par de veces

-Quizá… lo mas probable es que tengas razón, creo que ya no quiero a Jo como antes-

-Eso creí-

-Logan… gracias-

-No hay de que amigo-

Kendall iba a decir algo mas, cuando escucharon un grito ensordecedor desde el otro extremo de la piscina, era Camille, quien apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Logan y con expresión amenazadora corrió hacia el. Logan salto de su silla espantado y corrió hacia el departamento dejando solo a Kendall quien sonrió. El se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué se sintió así al ver a Logan? Quizá el tenía razón y se enamoro de otra persona, persona que hablo con el hacia unos pocos instantes _"no, no, no, no…."_ Pensó _"esto esta mal, yo no puedo estar enamorado de Loggie, es decir el es solo mi amigo, no puedo estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo… ¿o si?"_ recordó todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos en la gira, cuando cantaron juntos, también cuando ellos dos intentaron detener a Carlos y James por querer matar a los miembros de otra banda por llamarlos "niños", en sus competencias de congelamiento cerebral con raspados… cada vez que Logan sonreía el sentía como su corazón brincaba de alegría, simplemente Logan le había hecho olvidar a Jo, descubrió un sentimiento muy poderoso creciendo cada vez mas en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sentimiento que iba única y exclusivamente dirigido hacia su mejor amigo, el chico mas inteligente que jamás había conocido, _"amor"_ pensó con una sonrisa, comprendiendo por fin lo que sucedía.

En los días siguientes ocurrió lo inevitable: Jo y Kendall rompieron, James y Carlos no lo podían creer, Logan era el único que no estaba sorprendido, los tres chicos apoyaron a Kendall en todo momento, con miedo de que se sumiera en una depresión o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así, Kendall se vio mucho mejor al poco tiempo, lo único que había cambiado era que ahora pasaba mas tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente con Logan, y a la semana de la ruptura los chicos vieron a Jo con alguien mas, así que Logan había tenido razón, su relación se había roto por la distancia y por otros sentimientos que Kendall no admitiría por el momento.

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

-Oye- comenzó James –ahora que recuerdo la ruptura con Jo no te afecto tanto-

-Exacto, esa misma tarde que hable con Logan me di cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, en cambio descubrí mis sentimientos por un chico, créeme que esa noche no dormí nada-

-Lo imagino, entonces te hare la pregunta obligada…- bajo la voz -¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?-

Kendall sintió que se caía de la silla, no quería decirle a James, ya que si se lo decía era equivalente a que todo Palm Woods lo sabría, y eso incluía a Logan.

-Ah… no creo que se prudente decírtelo James-

-Por favor, ya también te confesé un secreto, dímelo ¿si?-

-Te lo diré… si tu también confiesas de quien estas enamorado-

Esta vez fue el turno de James de sonrojarse.

-Esta bien, ambos lo diremos, pero con la condición de que quedara como un secreto entre nosotros dos- Dijo James

-Hecho-

-¿Entonces quien es?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-Se trata de…-

Kendall no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Carlos llego corriendo hacia ellos, se veía muy agitado.

-Oigan ¿han visto a Logan?-

-¿Qué no estaba contigo?- Preguntaron ambos chicos levantándose de sus sillas

-Lo estaba, pero cuando me descuide se fue-

-Hay que encontrarlo-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a buscarlo por todo el lugar sin dar con el, James y Kendall se estaban preocupando bastante, e incluso pensaron que se debió de haber aburrido e ido de la fiesta, pero Logan no era así, nunca se iba sin antes avisarle a sus amigos; ya cansados decidieron salir de la fiesta, en ese momento Carlos lo miro.

-Oh, oh- murmuro, James y Kendall miraron hacia la misma dirección, y lo que vieron hizo que les hirviera la sangre.

A unos tres metros de ellos estaba Logan junto a la puerta al parecer platicando con Camille, los tres no daban crédito a lo que veían, ya que antes ellos dos procuraban evitarse, o por lo menos eso intentaba Logan desde su ruptura. James les hizo una señal a los otros dos y caminaron silenciosamente y se escondieron detrás de unas macetas con su famoso "sombrero de árbol" (de donde lo sacaron, siempre será un misterio) escuchando la conversación.

-¿entonces que dices Logan?-

-Camille, en verdad no creo que sea prudente- la voz del chico se escuchaba seria

-Pero Loggie, yo…-

-No es cierto y lo sabes, para ti yo solo fui un capricho-

-eso no es verdad, yo aun te quiero como no tienes idea-

-Hipócrita- murmuro James, Carlos y Kendall le taparon la boca, pero no sirvió de nada ya que Logan tenia muy buen oído, se volvió hacia las maletas mirando la parte de arriba de sus "sombreros", los llamo con el tono mas enojado que pudo.

-Carlos, Kendall, James, salgan de ahí-

Los tres se levantaron con una expresión de pena en el rostro

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- Les grito la chica

-Camille ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-

-Pero…-

-Por favor-

-esta bien, pero esta conversación no ha terminado- gruño, luego se interno de nuevo en la fiesta

Logan miro de nuevo a los tres chicos, hizo una seña hacia la salida.

-Ustedes tres, vengan conmigo-

Salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron al recibidor, los tres chicos miraron aterrados la expresión furiosa de Logan, una que no le veían casi nunca.

-¿Debo repetir la pregunta?-

-No te enojes Loggie- dijo Carlos parándose detrás de James, usándolo como escudo

-¡No! ¡Nada de Loggie!-

-Logan- esta vez comenzó Kendall –Lo sentimos, es solo que no confiamos en Camille-

-Mas bien será que no confían en mi ¿No?-

-No es eso- Respaldo el castaño –Nos preocupamos mucho por ti y Kendall tiene razón, no confiamos en Camille ni un poquito-

-¿Lo dices tu?- le pregunto con tono mordaz

De acuerdo, eso sin duda había sido un golpe bajo en contra de James y eso todos lo sabían ya que el había sido el culpable de la ruptura entre Logan y Camille, cosa que sorprendió a todos los residentes de Palm Woods. Todo ocurrió cuando Camille estuvo ensayando con James las líneas de un guion para su próxima audición, en ese instante ambos se besaron. Luego lo inevitable sucedió, Logan se enteró, rompió con Camille de una manera "pacifica" argumentando que si en verdad ella sintiera algo por el no habría besado a James, aun así ella no se rindió tan fácilmente y acoso por mucho tiempo a Logan hasta que Kendall y Carlos intervinieron. Y en cuanto a James, bueno esas semanas habían sido las peores de toda su vida, ya que a pesar de que Logan lo había perdonado sentía el dolor y la indiferencia de su amigo hacia el, y es que James le dijo a nadie la verdadera razón por la que había besado a la entonces novia de su mejor amigo… a nadie le dijo que James había descubierto que en realidad solo estaba jugando con Logan, y eso sin contar que sentía celos de ella, entonces cumplió su objetivo, aunque después se arrepintió como nunca por todo el dolor que le había causado a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, y no solo le había causado dolor, sino también una absoluta perdida de fe en el amor. Desde entonces James hizo todo lo posible para recuperar su amistad, con el tiempo pareció que las heridas habían sanado por completo, sin embargo las tres ultimas palabras dichas por Logan confirmaron todo lo contrario.

-Logan yo…- James no encontraba que decir

-Logan- Salió al rescate el rubio –Cometimos un error al espiarte, es verdad; pero también es cierto que nos preocupamos por ti, últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño, sabemos que algo te atormenta y no nos quieres decir que es, te apreciamos mucho Loggie, solo queremos ayudarte, no solo formamos un banda, somos parte de una familia y tu perteneces a ella-

-Aclaro que ellos dos fueron los de la idea de espiarte- Se apresuro a decir el moreno

Los cuatro chicos se sumieron en absoluto silencio, James y Kendall no dijeron nada mas, Carlos por su parte solo salió del alcance que pudiera tener el puño de su amigo pálido. Logan miro a los tres, estaba sorprendido, pues se había dado cuenta de que lo que decían sus amigos era totalmente cierto: había cambiado y sabia muy bien la razón, pero cuando aquella llamada y el encuentro bajo la lluvia sucedieron el se juro a si mismo que no les diría nada a sus mejores amigos, su familia. Miro primero la expresión de preocupación de Carlos, el primero a quien había conocido, y a quien quería como su hermanito menor; luego las de James y Kendall, las cuales también eran de preocupación pero con un tinte de algo mas, cosa que no pudo descifrar. Suspiró.

-Chicos yo… en verdad lo siento, no debí de decirles eso, en especial a ti James-

-No te preocupes Logan, te apreciamos mucho como para poder enojarnos contigo-

-Aun no contestas nuestra pregunta- Kendall se miraba aun preocupado

-eres nuestro amigo Loggie, déjanos ayudarte-

Los tres chicos vieron con asombro la expresión en el rostro de Logan, una expresión llena de sentimientos mezclados; predominaba la tristeza, ira, rencor y preocupación, y en el fondo de sus orbes oscuras se alojaba la angustia y algo de culpabilidad. Su piel parecía más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos se humedecieron, aun así no dejo escapar ni una sola lagrima. Tomando aire miro fijamente a sus amigos.

-No… no deberían preocuparse tanto por mi, en realidad no lo valgo- Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el ascensor, se detuvo un momento pero no se volvió, no quería que sus amigos vieran sus lagrimas, su debilidad –Olvídense de todo esto- luego se fue caminando hacia el ascensor, los otros tres se quedaron en silencio, asombrados.

-Bueno, eso si que fue extraño ¿no creen?-

James y Kendall tenían su mirada fija en el ascensor

-¿Kendall? ¿James?-

-…-

-¿Chicos?- repitió el moreno moviendo una mano frente a ellos

-…-

-¡JAMES, KENDALL! ¡CON UN CARAJO HAGANME CASO!-

Carlos exploto, los otros dos saltaron del susto y lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos.

-Les decía… ¿no creen que eso fue muy extraño?-

-este… si, sin duda algo le pasa-

-Tenemos que averiguarlo, jamás lo había visto así-

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a Logan para que actuara así con nosotros?

-Ni idea-

Siguieron discutiendo cuando de pronto escucharon unas voces que se acercaban, ellos se volvieron a esconder detrás de unos arbustos que había cerca de ahí…

-… y eso fue lo que paso, si no fuera por esos tres de seguro lo habría conseguido- era Camille la que hablaba, iba caminando con otra chica, era Jo.

-No olvides que ellos se preocupan mucho por Logan, además ¿no crees que tienen razón? Yo pienso que en verdad no quieres a Logan, mas bien se volvió como una obsesión para ti-

-¿De cual lado estas?-

-Del tuyo claro, lo que te quiero decir es que en parte el tiene razón, es decir si tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué besaste a James?-

-En verdad no supe exactamente que paso, solo sucedió; pero créeme que no me arrepiento por eso, pues descubrí que James besa muy bien-

-Camille…-

-Si ya lo se, déjame decirte una cosa, no dejare que Logan se me valla esta vez, luchare por el hasta el final, y si no funciona… pues entonces me quedare con James-

-no tienes remedio…-

Las chicas se fueron alejando cada vez más, por detrás de los arbustos Kendall y Carlos estaban sujetando muy fuerte a James para que no fuera a matar a Camille, todos estaban indignados de lo que habían escuchado, de lo que pretendía Camille.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Carlos

-Teníamos razón- Dijo el rubio

-Hay que alertarle a Logan-

-¿y piensas que nos creerá? Yo lo dudo mucho-

-¿entonces que hacemos?-

-No lo se, pero hay que alejar a Camille, yo me encargare de eso- Kendall se veía decidido

-¿Y por que tu?- le pregunto James

-Por que yo tengo un plan-

-¿y que? Yo también podría idear uno ¿Quién te da derecho a apoderarte de el?- James se veía muy enojado, Carlos, por su parte solo los observaba, curioso.

-Pues no veo tu nombre escrito en él-

-Eso se puede arreglar-

-¿A si? ¿Y como? ¿Besando a Camille de nuevo?-

-Muy gracioso, no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez, ahora no fallaré-

-eso si yo te lo permito, además…-

-¡SILENCIO!- Carlos exploto de nuevo (como que eso de silenciarlos se le esta dando muy bien XD) luego se relajo, los otros dos lo vieron con interrogación –no puedo creerlo-

-¿Que?- Dijeron los dos al unísono

-Ustedes dos… oh por dios- Dijo el moreno poniéndose una mano en la frente

-¿Qué?- repitieron

-Están enamorados de la misma persona…-

-¿QUE?- ahora si se exaltaron

-No lo nieguen-

-Carlos, no sabes de lo que estas hablando- dijo Kendall

-Seré estúpido, pero no soy un tonto (¿?), se lo que les pasa, peleando por una sola persona, tratando de ganar su atención durante los últimos meses, e incluso querer pasar mas tiempo con el: James Diamond, Kendall Knight, ustedes dos están enamorados de… Logan Mitchell-

Los dos chicos frente a el se quedaron petrificados, sin asimilar la información que el moreno les había dicho, se miraron durante unos instantes.

-¡LO SABIA!- se gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo te atreves?- comenzó el rubio

-no, ¿Cómo te atreves tú?-

-el no te pertenece-

-¿y que te hace pensar que a ti si?- James estaba subiendo cada vez mas el tono de su voz

-Tú lo heriste en el pasado, no lo mereces-

-Cometí un grave error lo se, pero eso no significa que deje de luchar por el, voy a enmendarme-

-Ni siquiera sabes que significa esa palabra-

-…- James lo miro enojado –Grrr, puede que no, pero se lo que voy a hacer y eso será el ganarme el corazón de Loggie-

-Eso si yo te lo permito…-

-Logan será mío-

-No, será mío-

Carlos rodo los ojos, aquella discusión lo estaba aburriendo, pero como ya se había cansado de gritar saco una trompetita (perdón, es que se me olvido como se llaman esas cosas que hacen mucho ruido cuando las aplastas) y lo hizo sonar, los dos chicos se taparon los oídos, cuando el ruido ceso miraron a Carlos con ganas de matarlo, pero el tenia una expresión mas decidida sobre lo que iba a hacer.

-Escúchenme bien ustedes dos… es genial que quieran a alguien y que ese alguien sea Logan, pero no voy a permitir que sus tontas peleas le hagan daño, Logan es para mi como un hermano mayor y voy a hacer lo posible por ayudarlo, ya vimos que en realidad algo le sucede, así que ustedes también deberían enfocarse en eso en vez de pelear por su atención, después de que resolvamos esto pueden matarse si quieren…-

James y Kendall se miraron unos instantes

-¿tregua?- pregunto Kendall

-Solo hasta que ayudemos a Logan, después comenzara la verdadera guerra-

-No pienso jugar limpio-

-Yo tampoco dije que lo haría-

-Genial, entonces que gane el merecedor del corazón de Loggie-

-Eso si Camille no les gana antes- Kendall y James vieron a Carlos con expresión de asesinos -… solo decía-

-Bien, entonces hagámoslo-

James y Kendall asintieron mientras Carlos escribía en una mini libreta.

"Enamorando a Logan"

James: 1 punto

Kendall: 2 puntos

Camille: -2 puntos

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? bueno esta historia ya va tomando forma, asi que no dejen de leer :) Logan esconde un secretito, Kendall y James se declaran la guerra por su corazon... ¿quien ganara? ¿Camille tendra alguna oportunidad?<p>

Todas estas pregunta y mas respondidas en el sig capi: Visita sorpresa

Por favor dejen reviews, me gustaria mucho saber que opinan ademas que inspiran muchisimo para escribir :), asi que dejen su opinión.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Primera Batalla

Hola! Por fin ya la tercera parte, primero que nada PERDÓN, primero por la tardanza y también por que en el capitulo anterior especifique que este capitulo se llamaría "visita sorpresa", en realidad así se llamara el siguiente, por lo que este sera "primera batalla" asi que dejen volar la imaginación.

Por favor cualquier comentario o duda, opinión de esta historia díganme, en verdad me sirve muchísimo para mejorar.

James y Kendall se declaran la guerra por Loggie a la vez que investigan que es lo que le sucede a su joven amigo, ¿que hará Camille al respecto?

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Primera batalla**

Los días continuaron pasando, los chicos volvieron a sus clases en la escuela y tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones de las grabaciones, como su más reciente álbum resultó ser todo un éxito, Gustavo les dio la oportunidad de descansar tres semanas antes de volver a trabajar en un nuevo disco, ellos no podían estar mas contentos, ya que en verdad lo necesitaban.

Desde el pequeño incidente ocurrido en la fiesta de las Jennifer, Carlos, Kendall y James no se separaron de Logan; no volvieron a preguntarle mas que era lo que sucedía ya que no querían presionarlo, pensaban que con el tiempo el mismo Logan les diría por que había actuado de esa manera. Mientras tanto Carlos también vigilaba muy atentamente a Kendall y James ya que desde que se habían declarado la guerra "literalmente" se miraban con expresión retadora, habían comenzado a llamar la atención de Loggie, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer esperando el mejor momento para comenzar la primera batalla. Carlos sabia que verlos pelear por Loggie sería muy divertido, lo único que le preocupaba era que por alguna de sus peleas alguien saliera lastimado. En ese momento se encontraban los dos, Carlos y Logan sentados junto a la piscina disfrutando de una cálida tarde de verano, Loggie parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, solo estaba mas serio que de costumbre, como sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Es una tarde genial ¿no crees?-

-La verdad si, lo que se me hace extraño es que ni James ni Kendall se han visto por aquí-

-Pfff, ellos se lo pierden-

-Oye Carlos ¿no crees que esos dos se han estado comportando algo… raro últimamente?-

Carlos se atraganto con la malteada

-¿raro? ¿Ellos? Nooo, como crees es que así son… es decir, no es como si estuvieran planeando algo, o algo parecido…. ¿Por qué… por que piensas eso?-

-Bueno, últimamente cuando converso un rato con Kendall, James aparece de la nada y se mete en nuestra plática y viceversa, y cuando estoy jugando con James a los videojuegos Kendall pregunta si puede unírsenos… pero lo que es mas extraño es que los dos se han ofrecido a ir conmigo a la biblioteca ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando antes ni siquiera ponían un pie allí-

-Ohhh bueno, ya vez como son de extraños-

-Pero eso se pasa de la raya, es decir, es como si ellos pelearan por mi atención-

-Bueno…-

-Carlos- dijo Logan con mirada acusadora –Tu sabes algo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nooooo, claro que no-

En ese momento James llego corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos, cuando vio a Loggie puso su mejor sonrisa marca Colgate.

-Hey con que aquí estaban, Logan te había estado buscando ¿podrías ayudarme con la tarea de cálculo? De hecho estaba pensando que podríamos hacer el proyecto de ciencias juntos-

Carlos miro acusadoramente a James, quien le devolvió una mirada de complicidad. Logan suspiró

-Lo siento James, puedo ayudarte ahora pero el proyecto de ciencias lo haré con otra persona-

-¿con quien?- Pregunto decepcionado

-Con Camille-

-¿Qué?- gritaron James y Carlos al mismo tiempo

-Lo que escucharon-

Los otros dos no pudieron alegar nada más, ya que Kendall apareció con una gran sonrisa y una pizarra

-¿Qué hay chicos?, Logan te había estado buscando, pensé que tu y yo podríamos empezar a hacer el proyecto de ciencias juntos ¿Qué te parece?-

James fulminó a Kendall con la mirada

-Resulta que Loggie no podrá hacer el proyecto con ninguno de nosotros ya que lo hará con otra persona-

-¿Con quien?-

-Con Camille-

-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco Logan?-

-Vamos chicos es solo un proyecto de la escuela, no me voy a casar con ella-

-Y damos gracias al cielo por eso, de todas formas Loggie esa chica es peligrosa-

-¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? Digo, estoy de acuerdo que Camille es un poco rara, pero nosotros no somos precisamente normales, además por lo que sucedió ella no deja de ser amiga mía, es en lo que quedamos-

-"amistad" no es precisamente lo que ella busca-

-eso también lo se, pero yo se cuidarme, no volveré a caer, además ¿no creen que se están pasando de sobreprotectores?-

-No- Dijeron los tres

-Bueno, entonces vamos James, antes de que se haga mas tarde- dijo Logan levantándose de su lugar, James pego un brinco sonriéndole y sacándole la lengua al oji verde

-¿A dónde van?-

-a terminar los deberes de la escuela, Loggie se ofreció a ayudarme- Dijo con orgullo, Kendall entrecerró los ojos

-Logan ¿crees que podrías adelantarte?, James aun tiene que secarse-

-¿eh?- pregunto el castaño, Carlos lo agarro de la camisa y lo arrojo a la piscina

-Si… seguro, nos vemos luego- dijo haciendo un gesto de desconfianza

Logan camino hacia el ascensor, dejando a los tres chicos solos, seguía estando confundido por las expresiones de James y Kendall, no podía negarlo se comportaban mucho mas extraño de lo normal y decir algo así de James ya era mucho, aunque quizás ellos… no, de seguro solo eran ideas suyas. En fin, pensaba que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad. Mientras tanto Carlos sacaba a un James medio ahogado de la piscina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- cuestiono el castaño

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto Carlos ignorando a James

-Pues es obvio ¿no?, la guerra ha comenzado-

-Si siguen así terminaran por hartarlo-

-Eso lo veremos-

-¿a si? Mas bien lo veras tu-

-Eyeyey, antes de que comiencen a pelearse entre ustedes tenemos otra cosa pendiente ¿Qué has averiguado Kendall?-

-¿de que?- Pregunto James confundido

-Bien, estuve hablando con Bitters, ¿recuerdan que hace dos semanas fue cuando Logan recibió esa llamada?-

-Si…- dijeron los dos recordando

**-FLASH BACK-**

Hacia un par de semanas los cuatro chicos se encontraban haciendo competencias de congelamiento cerebral con malteadas junto a la piscina, mucha gente los había rodeado haciendo sus apuestas cuando Bitters apareció.

-Logan, tienes una llamada-

Los cuatro chicos lo vieron con interrogación

-¿llamada para mi?- Pregunto extrañado, ya que desde que había llegado a Palm Woods nadie le llamaba (ni siquiera su madre, ya que ella por lo regular llamaba directo a su celular) a la recepción del hotel -¿es mi madre?-

-No lo creo, no me dijo su nombre, solo que es urgente y que te conoce-

Logan aun extrañado fue y tomo el teléfono de la recepción, los otros tres, por su curiosidad se acercaron sin que Logan lo notara y escucharon atentamente la conversación, Logan se puso la bocina en su oído.

-¿hola?-

Lo que siguió después nadie se lo esperaba

-¡¿TU?- casi grito, los otros tres saltaron en su lugar y miraron a Logan, en su cara se veía la profunda sorpresa e incredulidad, ellos siguieron escuchando… -por… ¿Por qué llamaste?... n-no nunca te olvidaría… no…- Logan continuaba escuchando, los demás vieron como su rostro cambiaba por uno de ira pura –No te atreverías… si lo recuerdo muy bien, pero eso no significa que… no, yo ya no soy un niño y hare lo que sea por impedirlo- los chicos se alarmaron ante lo que escuchaban –Tómalo como quieras… no… no lo harás… escúchame bien, ya no te permitiré mas todo eso y mas te vale no acercarte… lo se, eso también lo sé…- Despues de unos segundos colgó

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

-¿y eso que?- Pregunto James

-Bitters tuvo que ser el primero en haber contestado, así que hable con el y le pregunte sobre eso, no fue fácil sacarle la información, tuve que conseguirle una cita- dijo Kendall a la vez que lo recorría un escalofrío

-¿Y que averiguaste?-

-Bitters me dijo que era la voz de un hombre, no le quiso decir quien era, solo que era urgente hablar con logan, le dijo que era su familiar y que llamaba desde Chicago-

-¿Chicago?-

-extraño ¿no creen?-

-No entiendo, según yo el único familiar que tiene Logan es su madre- Dijo James

-eso creímos nosotros también…. Entonces ¿en realidad quién llamo a Logan?

-Ni idea, pero quien haya sido Logan no estaba muy entusiasmado de escucharlo-

Sin duda todo estaba bastante confuso ¿Quién fue la persona que hablo? ¿y por que Logan había reaccionado de esa manera? Aun eran muchas dudas que tenían que resolver, lo único en los que estaban de acuerdo los tres era que ya no podían esperar mas, tendrían que preguntarle a Logan directamente que era lo que sucedía. Despues de mucho discutir James se fue a alcanzar a Logan a pesar de las objeciones y el enojo de Kendall, Carlos solo se rio.

Ya entrada la noche Logan y James aun estaban trabajando en el departamento ya que a James le entraba muy difícilmente el cálculo; por su parte la señora Knight se había llevado a Kendall, Carlos y Katie de compras, lo que dejo a los dos chicos solos, así que James no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que ahora se le presentaba, sabia que Kendall no tardaría en ponerse en acción, y el no iba a darse por vencido y menos ahora.

-Oye Loggie ¿No crees que hemos trabajado demasiado?-

-Hubiéramos terminado mucho antes si pusieras un poquito mas de empeño-

-No me regañes, bien sabes que no soy bueno para el cálculo-

-Ni para la aritmética, ni gramática, ni ciencias, ni…-

-Ya esta bueno, ya entendí, gracias por recordármelo- dijo James con un puchero, Logan se rió

-No te agobies, solo si te esforzaras un poquito más subirías de promedio, eres inteligente James solo que te gana la desidia además de que prefieres ligar chicas-

-Wow nadie me había hecho un cumplido así, me halagas-

-Pues ya lo sabes-

-Oye ya que estamos en el tema…- James cambio el tono de su voz y se sentó al lado de Logan mirándolo a los ojos, ahí fue donde noto que Logan tenia ojeras, producto de no haber dormido bien las ultimas noches -¿te gustaría ser mi tutor?-

-¿Q-Que? ¿Quieres que yo te ayude con la escuela?- Logan se sintió nervioso por la repentina cercanía de James, a pesar de que había poca luz logro ver sus pupilas, se dilataban cada vez mas

-Tu mas que nadie sabes con que tengo problemas, así que tu eres el indicado ¿Qué dices?-

James se iba acercando cada vez mas, rozando levemente hombro con hombro, Logan miro a James confundido por lo que estaba haciendo, por como lo hacia sentirse, se sintió mas nervioso por lo cerca que tenia a James de su rostro, se sonrojo aun mas.

-Esteee, c-claro puedo ayudarte-

-Genial- dijo James a escasos centímetros de su rostro acercándose cada vez más, ambos quedaron en silencio sintiendo el calor del otro, incluso podían escuchar el latido de sus desbocados corazones, cada vez mas cerca, tres centímetros… dos… uno…

_¡Pi...Pi…pi! _(perdón es que no sabia como poner un tono de celular XD) El celular de Logan sonó repentinamente, los dos chicos saltaron en su lugar, Logan se levanto de inmediato y tomo su celular a la ves que James maldecía para sus adentros. En cuanto Logan leyó el mensaje cerró el teléfono, parecía un poco alterado, lo que no paso desapercibido por James.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el castaño sentándose de nuevo a su lado

-no es nada-

-Logan eres pésimo para mentir ¿crees que voy a creerte con esa expresión tuya?, no has podido dormir bien, se nota en tus ojos que algo pasa contigo-

Logan miro a James sorprendido, abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla, no podía, simplemente no quería decirles, algo dentro de el lo impedía, se sonrojo brutalmente cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon con ternura y protección

-No voy a presionarte Loggie- James recargo su frente en el cuello del chico listo -pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo, cuando te sientas así mira a tu lado, yo siempre estaré ahí y también los chicos, tu siempre has estado ahí para nosotros sin importar lo demás, así que es mi turno para ayudarte y protegerte si es necesario, eres muy importante para mi Loggie, no lo olvides-

Logan no pudo contestar ya que en ese momento llegaron los demás, Logan y James les ayudaron con las bolsas de las compras separándose de su abrazo que nadie vio. Kendall miro acusadoramente a James quien solo le sonrió burlonamente. Logan por su parte ya no sabia ni que pensar, pero por una vez en su vida se sintió protegido, y precisamente en los brazos de James.

* * *

><p><em>En plena noche un camino se abre frente a él, un camino de piedra oscuro y al parecer solitario, alrededor de el arboles muy grandes se alzan imponentes reclamando el lugar como suyo… por ambos lados del camino se encuentran bancas desgastadas igualmente de piedra cubiertas por hojas secas caídas de los arboles, debajo el pasto seco cruje ante las caricias del viento; una leve neblina cubre el lugar a pesar de la brisa que agita las pocas hojas que quedan aferradas negándose a caer de las grandes ramas. Un chico pálido parado en el inicio del camino se siente desubicado ¿Qué lugar es ese? Parece ser un parque abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Comienza a caminar atraído por la suave brisa, el ambiente se siente tenso, cargado sobre todo de angustia. Recorre el estrecho camino de piedra, sin oír sus propios pasos, solo escucha los aleteos de los pájaros nocturnos que vuelan sobre él, mas no alcanza a distinguirlos, también escucha el viento como si le cantara muy quedamente una canción de cuna, canción que recuerda, que alguna vez ha escuchado. Mira a su lado derecho, entre los arboles al fondo distingue una luz, se sale del camino y se dirige con paso lento y dudoso hacia ella; de pronto escucha un rechinido y risas de un niño, de reojo ve un columpio y un resbaladero muy desgastados y corroídos por el paso imparable del tiempo, es extraño pues aunque escucha las risas y el rechinido ahí no hay nadie mas que el y el columpio esta sin moverse… sin prestar más atención camina directo hacia la luz, una luz azulada y verdosa. Hace mucho frío pero no le importa, solo le interesa llegar hacia esa luz que se hace cada vez mas pequeña, Logan corre entre la arboleda y tropieza con una de las ramas caídas de los árboles, siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, parece que se ha hecho una herida, delante de el un objeto brilla tenuemente… En ese instante voces de sus amigos se escuchan a lo lejos llamándolo, el los ignora, toma en sus manos ese objeto que al instante deja de brillar. Lo reconoce, pues lo vio muchas veces antes. Intenta abrirlo pero no puede, se siente desesperado, aplica toda su fuerza pero el objeto no cede. De pronto la canción de cuna se vuelve a escuchar, esta vez más fuerte, también hay otra voz, no sabe de donde proviene, pero entiéndelo que dice, solo dos palabras que llegan hasta lo mas hondo de su ser… que lo han atormentado durante tantos años…<em>

_-tu culpa…-_

Logan se agito abruptamente en su cama despertándose de golpe, suspiro profundamente. Otra pesadilla… se sentó en su cama aun alterado, su cara estaba cubierta de sudor a la vez que sus manos aun temblaban y le dolia tremendamente la cabeza, su corazón latía muy rápido con ese sentimiento que lo abrumaba a cada momento.

-¿Loggie?-

Logan miro a su lado, ahí estaba Kendall sentado junto a el, su cara era la viva expresión de la preocupación.

-Solo fue un sueño- la voz de Logan se oía quebrada -… un sueño- repitió

Kendall se sentía impotente pues quería ayudar a su amigo, al chico que quería pero no sabía como, Logan no quería decirle a él y a los demás que era lo que pasaba y eso dificultaba mucho las cosas. Con delicadeza tomo ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Loggie tranquilo, yo estoy aquí-

-… lo se-

-Tal vez deberías volver a dormir-

-No puedo… temo volver a tener esa pesadilla-

Kendall lo miro

-Haber, quita, muévete-

Logan se recorrió en la cama, Kendall se metió entre las sabanas junto a él.

-¿Kendall?-

-Ven aquí, hoy te hare compañía-

Logan indeciso se acomodo junto a el, se sintió sonrojar cuando Kendall lo abrazo posesivamente recargando la cabeza de Logan en su pecho.

-P-pero…-

-Shhh, no digas nada, ahora estoy aquí contigo, solo relájate-

Duraron algunos minutos en silencio sin moverse, Kendall noto que la respiración de Logan aun no se normalizaba, así que opto por otra estrategia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos ocho años, el problema que tenia yo?-

Logan medito por un momento

-Recuerdo… siempre te quedabas dormido en clase, era por que tenias pesadillas en la noche-

-exacto, en ese entonces yo vi una película de terror que me afecto mucho, así que por mucho tiempo pensé que había un mounstro escondido en mi closet esperando el momento oportuno para comerme-

Logan soltó una risa apagada

-Dure mucho tiempo con miedo… ¿recuerdas lo que me decías tu?-

-Claro, te dije que los sueños son solo un reflejo de la mente la cual proyecta el cerebro en imágenes o situaciones que no son reales, pero que piensas tanto en ellas que terminas por soñarlas en tu subconsciente, y que no te podían hacer daño-

-Exacto, el punto es que yo aún sentía miedo y tenia pesadillas, hasta que tu te hartaste y una noche te quedaste a dormir en mi casa, estuvimos jugando hasta muy tarde hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, de nuevo me invadió el miedo pero tu te armaste de valor y abriste el armario, me llevaste contigo y juntos lo revisamos de arriba abajo. En ese instante tú eliminaste el mounstro de mis pesadillas. Luego me dijiste "no importa cuantos mounstros aparezcan en tus sueños, siempre podrás eliminarlos y cuando no puedas yo te ayudare, te lo prometo". Siempre cumpliste esa promesa, y esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo que pude dormir tranquilo-

Ambos suspiraron recordando los viejos tiempo, Kendall volvió a hablar.

-dime Logan ¿Cómo puedo matar los mounstros de tus pesadillas? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Ya no tenemos ocho años Kendall-

-No, pero se aplica a lo mismo, puedo ayudarte Loggie y los demás también, entre todos podemos eliminar los mounstros que te atormentan-

-Ojala fuera así de fácil- suspiro

Kendall sonrió, ninguno dijo nada mas, Logan solo se dojo llevar sintiéndose protegido hasta que se durmió sin pesadillas entre los brazos de Kendall.

-Aquí salchicha envuelta, ya estoy en posición, tengo el blanco en la mira; espero instrucciones-

-Recibido salchicha envuelta, mantenga su posición-

-aquí chico increíblemente guapo y súper sexy llamando a líder de banda… un momento ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el líder?-

-Cállate James, yo siempre lo he sido ¿estas en posición?-

-afirmativo, tengo el blanco en la mira, esta hablando con la victima-

-Bien no te muevas de ahí-

Adivinaron, los tres chicos (James, Kendall y Carlos) se encontraban en un parque escondidos y hablando entre ellos con radios, vigilando a Camille quien estaba sentada junto a Logan al parecer charlando animadamente en el pasto, a sus lados había cuadernos y demás objetos escolares, parecía que ya habían empezado con el proyecto de ciencias; ellos por su parte no estaban tan lejos, Kendall estaba arriba de un árbol, James detrás de unos arbustos y Carlos detrás de una banca todos vestidos de espías. Logan y Camille se reían y notaron como ella se acercaba cada vez mas a Loggie, cosa que no iban a permitir.

-Líder de banda llamando a salchicha envuelta, comienza fase uno del plan "anti- Camille"-

-Recibido, fase uno en proceso-

Así, Carlos escondido detrás de una banca saco un arma apuntando directo a Camille, afino la puntería y apretó el gatillo disparando un chorro de agua (¿Qué creían? Solo traía una pistola de agua) hacía Camille, con lo que no conto es que en ese momento las Jennifer iban pasando como si nada… ¿Resultado? Tres chicas egocéntricas completamente empapadas y furiosas mirando directamente a Carlos, quien solo sonrió disimuladamente, se levanto muy lentamente sin dejar de sonreír y salió disparado gritando "no me maten" con dirección a Palm Woods, James y Kendall se quedaron con la boca abierta escuchando los gritos de su amigo.

-La fase uno no funcionó-

-Bien James, comienza con plan B-

-¿Por qué a Carlos lo llamas por su apodo y a mí no?-

-Por que se oiría muy gay, ahora hazlo-

-Pfff, recibido, plan B fase uno en proceso-

James traía consigo su propio armamento, una pistola de agua mucho más grande y con mejor alcance que la de Carlos, estaba seguro que no fallaría… apunto directo a la cara de Camille cuando escucho un gruñido. Lentamente se volvió abriendo enormemente los ojos al ver un gran pitbull que le gruñía enseñando los colmillos. Muy lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

-perrito… lindo perrito-

El enorme perro ladro abalanzándose a James quien grito con todas sus fuerzas y se echo a correr por todo el parque gritando "en la cara no", Logan y Camille lo vieron confundidos para luego regresar a lo que estaban haciendo, Kendall por su parte miro con lastima a James.

-Bien me he quedado solo, tendré que poner en marcha el plan C-

Kendall, desde arriba del árbol saco un globo relleno de cosas asquerosas como la malteada que estuvo guardada en el refrigerador por tres meses ya que según el las pistolas de agua eran muy infantiles, así que con eso de seguro no fallaría, Camille olería tan mal que Logan no se le volvería a acercar, si era el plan perfecto. Desde su escondite miro como ellos se levantaban recogiendo sus cosas, desde arriba del árbol se preparo para lanzar, camino unos pasos mas en la rama, para tener una mejor puntería… cuando escucho un crujido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la rama donde estaba apoyado se rompió, Kendall pego un grito y cayo al suelo de lado, el globo se reventó en su cara. ¿El resultado? El plan anti-Camille había resultado ser un total FIASCO.

Por la tarde se encontraban de nuevo los tres reunidos en el recibidor, Carlos tenia la cara inflamada con tres manos pintadas, James venia cubierto de polvo y un pie vendado por la mordida del perro y Kendall con un brazo vendado y moretones en la cara, los tres estaban adoloridos y avergonzados.

-¿Por qué huele a…?-

-Cállate Carlos, no preguntes-

-Que pésimo plan- Dijo James acomodando mejor su pie en el sillón

-Deberíamos hacer otra cosa, no se, quizá confiar mas en Logan-

-¿Y dejar que ella se le acerque? Claro que no-

-¿Alguna otra idea?-

-Quizá…-

-Shhh, ahí viene-

Logan apareció en el recibidor con su expresión de siempre, en cuanto los vio sonrió, el sabia lo que había pasado y en verdad estaba agradecido de lo que hacían por el, aunque a veces se sobrepasaran de protectores. En fin, sabía que no podía cambiar esa actitud así que mejor aceptarlos como eran.

-¿Qué hay chicos?-

-Nada nuevo Loggie- Contesto Kendall

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Camille?- Pregunto el moreno, Kendall y James lo fulminaron con la mirada

-No fue una cita Carlos, y si me fue bien, ya casi terminamos con el proyecto de ciencias-

-¿No te agredió?-

-Solo intento besarme dos veces, no entiendo por que se preocupan tanto-

-Y todavía preguntas, apuesto que a la próxima intentará secuestrarte-

Logan solo sonrió

-Oye Loggie ¿a que horas comenzaremos hoy?- Pregunto James

-Pues venia a preguntarte precisamente lo mismo-

-¿Qué van a hacer?- Pregunto Kendall mirando a James acusadoramente

-Le pedí a Loggie que fuera mi tutor escolar, así que me ayudara con los deberes de la escuela-

James sonrió triunfalmente, Kendall se veía muy enojado, Logan solo los veía confundido y Carlos solo escribía disimuladamente en una libreta.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto un confundido Logan

-Nada- Respondió Kendall cambiando su semblante –De hecho estaba pensando en que mañana por la noche podríamos ir al cine, ¿recuerdas de la película que habían anunciado? Se estrena mañana-

-Eso seria genial- respondió el chico listo

-Se oye interesante- Dijo James

-Solo compre dos boletos- Dijo Kendall mordazmente

-¿y? yo puedo comprar otro-

-Es solo una salida de dos-

-Vamos chicos basta… Kendall no entiendo por que no quieres que James nos acompañe, de hecho podríamos ir los cuatro-

-Ehh creo que yo no iré- Dijo Carlos

-Humpf, esta bien iremos los tres- Dijo Kendall enfadado

-Voy por un vaso de jugo, ¿quieren algo?-

-No-Respondieron los tres

Logan se levanto, dejando de nuevo a los tres chicos solos.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo el rubio

-¿Qué?-

-Es mi turno de estar con Loggie-

-Te recuerdo que dijimos que no jugaríamos limpio-

-¿y tu que tanto escribes en esa libreta?-

Carlos los miro y después rápidamente la escondió

-¿libreta? ¿Cuál libreta?-

-Humpf-

Ellos continuaron discutiendo, Logan ya venia con su vaso de jugo en las manos, pero se entretuvo conversando con un chico, cuando de pronto alguien una persona desconocida llego con los tres chicos en el recibidor.

-¿Logan Mitchell?- Pregunto el desconocido, los tres lo miraron, era un hombre alto maduro de piel blanca y cabello azabache, tenia una expresión algo dura en el rostro

-Somos sus amigos- Dijo Carlos

-¡Hey Loggie te buscan!- Grito James, Logan lo escucho y camino hacia ellos, y entonces lo vio…

La expresión de Logan cambio radicalmente… su cara cambio, se puso mucho mas pálido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, logro detenerse en una de las paredes, sosteniendo con fuerza el vaso de vidrio… no podía ser, no el, en frente suyo estaba la persona a quien jamás hubiera esperado en su vida…

-¡¿Tu?-

* * *

><p>¿Quien sera? ¿Quien sera? adivinen, bueno esta historia ya va revelando muchas mas cosas pero falta mucho mas por resolver: ¿que objeto sostenía Logan en su sueño? ¿quien llego de visita? así que no dejen de leer, esto sera resuelto en el siguiente capi "Visita sorpresa".<p>

De antemano les digo que el humor no se me da tan bien como desearía, me gusta mas el drama y a esta historia todavía le falta muuuucho drama (pobre Loggie, todavía le falta sufrir un buen, pero no se preocupen, ahí estarán sus amigos con el si no se matan antes entre ellos XD) y algo de acción y por supuesto no faltara el romance, ellos apenas acaban de comenzar la guerra, así que faltan muchas batallas antes de que resulte un ganador.

Igual, por favor si tienen dudas o comentarios háganme saber por un review, si les gusto o no, de verdad son una gran inspiración para mi.

Por otro lado e notado que no hay muchas historias de Big Time Rush en español, asi que como sugerencia propongo que empecemos a imponer retos, por que la verdad no creo ser la única que opine que esta es una gran banda y serie, entonces dejemos volar la creatividad sobre estos cuatro chicos, así que espero saber sus opiniones sobre esto.

Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

Espero reviews!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Visita Sorpresa

Hola a todos! Ya por fin la cuarta parte de esta historia de Big Time Rush, ¡Ni yo me la creo que estoy escribiendo tanto!, bueno en fin les adelanto que aun faltan muchas sorpresas y drama en esta historia por lo que no dejen de leer.

De antemano perdón por los errores de ortografía, pues aun no encuentro un beta que este activo así que es posible que se me escape alguna u otra falla.

Por favor dejen reviews, me encantaría saber su opinión de esta historia.

Aclaraciones

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo. 4: Visita sorpresa**

-¡¿Tu?-

Logan aun continuaba apoyado en la pared, con paso vacilante y sin quitar la mano camino unos pasos mas hacia aquel hombre, simplemente no lo podía creer, no podía ser el, no después de tanto tiempo… Los otros chicos se quedaron como piedra al ver la reacción de Logie, intentaban descifrar su mirada, había tantas cosas que era imposible definirlas, eso si se notaba una ira y resentimientos puros, el vaso que sostenía Logan en sus manos comenzaba a correr verdadero peligro.

-¿Logie?- Pregunto Carlos, mas fue olímpicamente ignorado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Logan

-Vine a buscarte, tenemos que hablar-

-no tenemos nada que decirnos-

-No me iré de aquí sin hablar antes contigo- Dijo el hombre

-entonces soy yo el que se va-

Logan se dio media vuelta caminando de regreso, el hombre lo alcanzo rápidamente y le toco el hombro, Logan se volteo encolerizado apartándole la mano, el vaso se rompió en su mano por la presión ejercida sobre el, vidrios cayeron al suelo al igual que pequeñas gotas de sangre y el jugo, James, Kendall y Carlos se levantaron alarmados, gente empezaba a agruparse alrededor de ellos, aunque no muy cerca por precaución.

-¡No me toques!- Grito el azabache, su rabia se hacia cada vez mas grande, gotas de sangre mas gruesas cayeron al suelo a la vez que apretaba su puño ensangrentado

-Logan- dijo James pero al igual que Carlos fue ignorado, ambos hombres se miraron con rabia contenida en lo que parecía un duelo de miradas donde ninguno se dejaba vencer

-Escúchame intente buscarte…-

Logan soltó una fuerte carcajada irónica, el hombre endureció su mirada, Kendall Carlos y James no lo podían creer, jamás habían visto a su amigo así, con esa actitud. Logan cambio su expresión por una de resentimiento.

-¿Tu? ¿Buscarme? No me digas, eso jamás te lo creería, yo deje mi nueva dirección en el orfanato, con los vecinos, e incluso en la estación de policía… en verdad creí que volverías, que ingenuo fui-

-Logan, lo lamento- dijo el hombre Logan se rio con ironía, los demás se acercaron aun mas bastante confundidos

-¿Tu lo lamentas?- dijo -¿Qué lamentas exactamente? ¿El haberme dejado tras tu primer intento de suicidio? ¿O quizás del segundo? ¿O cuando te hundías en la bebida y nos azotabas a mí y a mi madre sin cesar? ¿O que me dejaras abandonado en el orfanato a la primera oportunidad? ¿O..?-

-Vale ya lo entendí- Dijo el hombre –Pero debes entender que no estaba en mi cabales, además necesito que me ayudes-

-¿Qué te ayude? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿El mismo niño al que siempre odiaste? ¿El que azotabas sin cesar hasta dejarlo inconsciente y cargaste sobre el una culpa durante años? Pues te equivocaste, regresa por donde viniste y no vuelvas jamás, no pienso ayudarte ni ahora ni nunca-

Los tres chicos estaban estupefactos ante los que estaban escuchando, simplemente no podía ser cierto, que su amigo Logan Mitchell hubiera tenido que pasar por algo así, y según por como había hablado ese hombre ya no tan desconocido era…

-Ya te dije que lo sentía-

-No lo hagas mas, pues no lo hare, así que mejor vete antes de que hagas daño de nuevo y no lo permitiré, ni a mi, ni a mi familia-

-Tú no tienes familia-

-Mis amigos y Joanna Mitchell (la madre de Logan en la serie) son mi familia ahora, así que vete y no regreses, no me pidas perdón pues no te corresponde, no debes pedirme perdón a mi si no a mi madre y en lo que a mi respecta no tengo padre-

Despues de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, el hombre se quedo estupefacto, después hizo ademan de seguirlo, pero James se interpuso.

-Ya lo escucho- Dijo Kendall –es mejor que se vaya-

-¡Logan!- Grito el hombre –No te desharás de mi tan fácil, ¡escuchaste!-

-Largo- Dijeron al unísono James y Carlos, visiblemente enojados –No vuelva, jamás-

Después el hombre se retiro profundamente enojado, Kendall miro a Carlos y James

-Vamos- Dijo

Los tres corrieron por todo el hotel hasta llegar a la habitación del chico listo, entraron sin siquiera tocar, vieron al joven americano sentado en la cama poniéndose una venda, a su lado en la mesita se encontraban gasas y demás materiales de curación manchados con sangre.

-estoy bien- les dijo sin siquiera mirarlos –Solo fue efecto de la sorpresa-

-ese hombre...- Comenzó Kendall

-su nombre es Thomas Blackwell - Dijo con enojo

-es tu padre- Dijo Carlos

-Ya lo dije antes, en lo que a mi respecta jamás lo tuve, eso no es ser un padre, al menos no en mi opinión- dijo dejando a un lado los materiales y tirando lo manchado con su sangre, sus amigos se acercaron

-Entonces no dejaremos que se vuelva a acercar- Dijo James con convicción

Logan los miro confundido

-Este no es su problema-

-Te equivocas- Dijo Carlos

-También dijiste algo en el lobby en lo que tienes razón- Dijo Kendall

-Somos tu familia Logie, por lo tanto si nos concierne, y no dejaremos que ese hombre te haga mas daño, jamás- sentenció James

Logan los miro con asombro, los tres sonrieron. Logan solo bajo la mirada visiblemente triste y algo enojado.

Después de ese encuentro sorpresivo con el padre de Logan los chicos no se separaron de el, por temor a que volviera, ellos le preguntaron al respecto pero Logan se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no decirles nada ¿para que?, decía, pues nadie podría borrar su oscuro pasado de su mente y que ahora volvía a atormentarlo; lo que ninguno de los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush sabia, era que los problemas apenas estaban por comenzar…

Al día siguiente como Kendall había dicho, una película nueva se estrenaba en el cine, precisamente de terror las cuales le fascinaban y había invitado a Logan con intención de pasar un tiempo con el a solas, pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando James se auto invitó solo, Logan lo defendió, alegando que todos eran amigos así que podrían ir los cuatro juntos, aunque Carlos se negó ir alegando que estaba enfermo del estomago, ninguno le creyó, pero la verdad es que no quería estar en medio del campo de batalla. Así que ya por la tarde ellos se alistaron para irse Carlos aun un poco preocupado de que se fueran a encontrar de nuevo al padre de Logan, pero James y Kendall le aseguraron que estarían al pendiente en todo momento para intervenir si aparecía ese hombre. Logan ya no quería ir al cine, aun estaba impactado por el encuentro, pero aun así sus amigos lo forzaron a ir para que recuperara un poquito el animo. De este modo los tres se dirigieron al cine.

-No entiendo por que estamos aquí, podríamos ver una película desde el apartamento- Gruño Logan

-Pero no esta- Dijo Kendall a la vez que les pasaba palomitas a ambos chicos

-¿Cuál película es?- Pregunto el azabache

-"La Dama de Negro*"- Dijo James haciendo movimientos con sus manos

-Humm, insisto, pudimos haber visto cualquier otra en el apartamento, además Carlos se quedo solo-

-Ni tanto- Dijo el castaño – Stephanie se quedo con el para hacerle compañía, así que no te quejes y entremos-

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la sala del cine con James y Kendall vigilando a ambos lados, aunque pensaban que Thomas no se aparecería por allí, pero más valía prevenir. Se acomodaron en las bancas de arriba, había mucha gente, sobre todo parejas, Logan se coloco en medio de los dos. La película empezó, la sala se quedo a oscuras, Logan parecía aburrido pero James y Kendall tenían otros planes….

A mitad de la película, la mayoría de la gente gritaba en escenas criticas, James y Kendall por igual, Logan solo se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos y aferrado del descansabrazos, en una de esas escenas James nada tonto aprovecho y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Logan con el pretexto de no ver, Logan se sonrojo brutalmente al sentir su cercanía y apretó mas sus manos en los descansabrazos; la escena paso, Logan intento moverse pero al voltear se topo con el cabello castaño de James, ese cabello tan perfecto, su aroma lo aturdió por completo. Kendall al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no quiso quedarse atrás y en otra escena de miedo aprovecho para tomar la mano de Logan, apretándola fuertemente para llamar su atención, lo cual funciono de inmediato, Logan volteo a verlo y Kendall lo abrazo por el "miedo", Kendall lo apretaba fuertemente una de sus manos y con la otra rodeaba su cintura, James por su parte comenzó a mover su cabeza como delineando su cuello con la punta de su nariz… Logan solo miro de nuevo al frente sonrojado como un tomate y sobre todo confuso _¿Qué carajos le pasa a estos dos?_ Pensó, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente James y Kendall estaba actuando muy extraño, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, es decir, era comprensible que ellos quisieran protegerlo de la abominación que tenia por padre, pero esas actitudes ya se pasaban de la raya, tenia que averiguarlo, saber que era lo que ocurría con ellos.

-¿chicos?- Pregunto Logan

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos sin cambiar de posición

-La película ya termino-

Los dos chicos se levantaron algo azorados y vieron a Logan quien aun estaba bastante sonrojado, sin decir nada los tres salieron del cine, James y Kendall lanzándose miradas retadoras y Logan sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a su apartamento ya era tarde, todo estaba a oscuras, Logan encendió las luces….

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Los tres chicos gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y se abrazaron al ver a una mujer en una esquina vestida completamente de negro y con la cara cubierta con un velo, ahí estaba completamente inmóvil, los chicos seguían gritando suplicando que no los matara, cuando escucharon una risa estridente, era Carlos quien salió por detrás de la mesa agarrando a la supuesta mujer que era nada mas que un muñeco.

-¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡No es gracioso Carlos!- Le grito James

-¡Pudiste matarnos de un infarto!- Dijo Logan ya mas calmado con una mano en el corazón

-Jajaja… lo siento, es que… jajajaja… no me pude resistir, debieron haber visto sus caras jajajaja-

-Si, y ahora tendremos pesadillas por el resto de nuestras vidas por tu culpa- Recrimino Kendall

-Oh, vamos solo fue una broma, no creí que se asustaran tanto y por una película-

-Yo no me asuste- Dijo el rubio

-Yo menos- Secundo el castaño

-Aja- murmuro Logan

-Ya vengan, yo compre otra película de terror, vamos a verla-

Carlos jalo a los tres chicos a pesar de sus quejas a ver la otra película ¿resultado? Los cuatro durmieron amontonados en una sola cama "para estar mas seguros" le había explicado Kendall a su mama.

Días después los chicos volvieron a su trabajo en la disquera, a la escritura y ensayo de canciones para su nuevo disco y lo que nunca faltaba: los regaños de Gustavo. Aun así ellos se sentían de nuevo en casa, el único que se notaba algo inquieto era Logan ya que durante los trayectos de vuelta a Palm Woods le había parecido ver a Thomas recargado en un árbol fumando un cigarrillo vigilando, esperando. Logan creía que ya se estaba volviendo loco, no creía que el se hubiera quedado aunque quizás….

Cierta tarde en la misma disquera llego una noticia que todos esperaban desde hacia tiempo…

-¡Perros! Hoy Griffin llego con una nueva notica para todos nosotros: Big Time Rush cantara en el Rocktubre Fest de este año como una de las bandas principales-

Los chicos brincaron y se abrazaron de gusto pues esa era la segunda vez que los invitaban a participar en ese gran evento, donde solo asistían las mejores bandas de Rock pop del país y para ellos era un escalón más directo hacia la fama que tanto deseaban, asi que si, era una gran noticia.

-¡Increíble!- Dijo Carlos eufórico

-¡Big Time Rush camino a la fama!-

-¡será genial, volveremos a invitar a todo Palm Woods!- Dijo Kendall

-seguro asistirán- Asintió Logan

-es posible- Dijo Kelly –Así que alisten maletas chicos, partiremos mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿No será aquí?- Pregunto James

-No- Dijo Kelly

-Entonces ¿En donde será?- Pregunto Logan a lo que Gustavo respondió

-el Rocktubre Fest no se lleva a cabo en la misma ciudad todos los años, eso se decide por sorteo, así que este año se realizara en Chicago-

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…- dijeron los cuatro

-Bien, por que espero que no lo arruinen- Finalizo su manager dejando a los cuatro cantantes aun en estado de shock, sobre todo Logan

Al día siguiente ellos partieron en avión rumbo a Chicago, no volvieron a hablar mas del asunto del padre de Logan, ya que no querían desanimarlo, así que solo hablaban de lo grandioso que seria el concierto, cuanta gente habría, todos los fans que gritarían su nombre… en el avión se hizo una batalla épica por ver quien se sentaría al lado de Logan, por lo que Carlos les gano con la excusa de que así no pelearían mas durante el viaje.

El concierto había sido todo lo que ellos habían esperado, miles y miles de personas los ovacionaron, muchísimos carteles con sus nombres y el de la banda, las luces de muchos colores inundaban el lugar, Gustavo y Kelly veían el espectáculo desde atrás de una de las cortinas y se dieron cuenta todo lo que habían logrado esos cuatro chicos, desde aquella primera vez que los vieron hasta ahora, gracias a las clases de canto y de baile pero sobre todo a su dedicación y pasión habían logrado ser una de las bandas mas queridas por los fans de todo Estados Unidos, y eso muy pocos lo lograban… si habían logrado mucho y aun les faltaba una gran carrera por delante, o por lo menos eso pensaban; mientras ellos cantaban y bailaban como nunca Logan se dio cuenta de algo… al fondo junto a una pared se encontraba el dueño de esa mirada tan penetrante, la que lo había atormentado innumerables veces años atrás… sintió una punzada en su corazón, no podía evitarlo, la culpabilidad aun estaba latente en su corazón. Los demás también se dieron cuenta de ello, así que lo apoyaron en todo momento durante el concierto, dedicándole sonrisas y cantando como si le dedicaran a el las canciones, Logan no pudo mas que sonreír por el apoyo de sus amigos. Después de su espectacular participación en el concierto los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a los camerinos…

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Dijo el moreno

-La gente aun esta aplaudiendo- Dijo Kendall a la vez que sacaba cuatro sodas de un refrigerador

-Claro, saben apreciar lo que es bueno- James se sentía orgulloso

-Sin duda fue uno de los mejores- Comento Logan aun algo serio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás quienes se acercaron y se sentaron junto a su pálido amigo en un sofá

-Tranquilízate Logan, no dejaremos que ese hombre se acerque a ti- Comenzó Kendall

-Esto no es su problema chicos, yo sabré manejarlo-

-Claro que también es nuestro problema, eres nuestro amigo y no dejaremos que ese tipo te haga daño, puedo prestarte mi casco-

Logan sonrió

-Ya lo sabes, juntos los cuatro ese hombre no podrá acercarse-

Y así paso todo, el gran Rocktubre Fest había sido todo un éxito para los chicos, quienes regresaron a Palm Woods con un gran recibimiento de todos sus amigos y amigas, incluidas Jo y Camille, ellos por su parte decidieron festejar en el apartamento los cuatro solos, así que compraron una gran cantidad de malteadas, frituras y demás. La señora Knight se había ido con Katie para dejar a los chicos celebrar su gran éxito como banda, a pesar de que sabia que dejarían un completo desastre en el apartamento, en fin lo merecían, mientras tanto ellos se encontraban jugando un partido de jockey con patines para animar un poco a Logan y lo estaban logrando, pues hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertían de esa manera, los equipos eran Carlos y Logan contra Kendall y James, iban empatados dos a dos.

-Bien, quien meta el último gana- Dijo Carlos

-Prepárense para perder- Dijo el rubio

-ya veremos quien se tragara sus palabras y esos no seremos nosotros- Aseguro Logan

-Quien gane se lleva las últimas seis malteadas- Grito James

-¡Hecho!-

El juego continuo, james se estrello contra Logan y Kendall contra Carlos, la ficha que usaban como disco de jockey entro en la portería de los grandes, así que Logan y Carlos resultaron ganadores del juego, Carlos se levanto gritando mientras que los demás se levantaban, Kendall había dado en el sofá, James sobre la mesa de la cocina y Logan sobre la barra.

-¡Que dulce es la victoria!- Grito Carlos bailando en medio del apartamento

-Fue suerte- Dijo James

-La victoria es demasiado dulce- Dijo Logan a la vez que se levantaba con la camisa llena de aderezo –Voy a cambiarme-

Logan se adentro en la habitación que compartía con Kendall para cambiarse de ropa dejando a los tres chicos solos.

-Que buen juego- Dijo Kendall –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertíamos así-

-Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido- Dijo James

-Lo mejor de todo es que hemos podido subirle el animo a Logie, se ve mucho mejor-

-Claro, estando conmigo ha mejorado- Dijo el rubio

-¿Y por que contigo? El ha estado mejor conmigo en las tutorías que me da, desde entonces somos mucho mas cercanos- James le echo en cara a Kendall quien lo miro furioso

-¿Y eso que? No por eso el se va a enamorar de ti-

-¿estas seguro? ¿Y por que crees que de ti si?- pregunto el castaño

-Por que yo tengo mis propias tácticas y son mucho mas efectivas-

-Chicos…- comenzó el moreno

-¿a si? Te apuesto a que Logan será mío-

-Chicos…- repitió Carlos

-Apuesta aceptada, te tragaras tus propias palabras James-

-¡CHICOS!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los dos, Carlos no dijo nada, solo apunto hacia el otro extremo de la sala, justo donde estaba Logan con una expresión que ninguno de los tres jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Si, ahora lo comprendía; comprendía el por que sus amigos actuaban tan extraño, sobre todo James y Kendall, la respuesta era tan simple y a la vez tan dolorosa; el por que ellos intentaban por todos los medios llamar su atención, estar con el… la vez del cine, las tutorías con James, los juegos, las conversaciones… todo por un apuesta. En ese mismo instante todo su mundo se derrumbo, pues su único soporte, los tres soportes que lo habían sostenido y hecho tan feliz durante tantos años lo habían engañado. Ellos por su parte solo se quedaron estáticos mirando esa expresión de dolor, de furia, de indignación… tantas cosas juntas en ese par de orbes negras que ahora reflejaban sobre todo la decepción, decepción únicamente dirigida hacia ellos.

-¿Con que eso soy?- Comenzó con voz contenida, llena de emociones – ¡Una maldita apuesta!- Grito tirando al suelo una de las sillas, los demás seguían sin moverse

-Logan, tranquilízate no es lo que crees- Dijo Carlos intentando acercarse al chico pálido, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de furia, de entre sus bolsillos saco una libreta que todos reconocieron al instante, Carlos se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Tú lo sabias…- Dijo Logan abriendo las paginas –"Enamorando a Logan" "Kendall 7 puntos, James 7 puntos y Camille 5 puntos"… ¿y que no es lo que creo?, no me tomes por un estúpido Carlos, confié en ti, te pregunte al respecto y lo negaste todo…-

-Logie…- Dijeron Kendall y James al mismo tiempo

-Y ustedes…- comenzó Logan pero se le quebró la voz, tomo aire y continuo –lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ustedes dos…-

-¡Déjanos explicarte!- Dijo James desesperado y al borde de las lagrimas, los demás estaban igual, Logan miro por una ventana

-No… con lo que dijeron fue mas que suficiente… ¿saben lo que mas me duele? ¿lo que me indigna?...- ellos no respondieron, por lo que Logan continuó –que durante tantos años ustedes tres fueron mi razón de existir, no me importaba que no tuviera un padre que me quisiera por que tenia a mis mejores amigos que siempre estaban ahí… y me encuentro que solo represento una estúpida apuesta para ellos…- Logan no pudo mas y dejo salir una lágrima

-Logie…- Dijo Carlos, Logan se acerco mas a la puerta

-No vuelvan a llamarme así, jamás… y búsquense un remplazo para la banda… después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?... adiós chicos-

Logan salió del departamento y de Palm Woods a paso rápido sin ver a nadie, sin decir nada… ya nada importaba, mientras tanto los otros tres chicos se quedaron como estatuas en el apartamento con la misma imagen en la mente, de un Logan destrozado por el dolor…

-Que hemos hecho…- Susurro Carlos

-¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo!- grito James, los otros dos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo del apartamento y del hotel, ya eras de noche, una suave llovizna había comenzado a caer y el viento azotaba las hojas de los arboles… y nada, Logan no se veía por ninguna parte, buscaron durante mucho tiempo hasta llegar al parque… Logan simplemente ya no se encontraba con ellos y probablemente lo habían perdido para siempre, Kendall se había acostado en una banca, junto a el Carlos estaba tirado en el pasto húmedo y James aun buscaba hasta que se detuvo en una de las aceras y se recargo en la pared exhausto, no podía, no quería perderlo… no se dio cuenta que por encima de el estaban construyendo, por lo que había muchas tablas y varillas con la que los trabajadores construían una tienda… el viento demasiado fuerte movió una de las varillas provocando un ruido extraño y que toda la infraestructura crujiera.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto Kendall, Carlos se levanto también curioso y del otro lado de la calle vieron a James recargado en la pared distraído con lagrimas en sus ojos… segundos después toda la infraestructura que estaba por encima de el se vino abajo.

-¡JAMES APARTATE!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos

James reacciono ante el grito de sus amigos y miro hacia arriba, asustado solo intento cubrirse, mas otro grito le llamo su atención, James levanto la vista y lo vio… un chico pálido con su cabello y sus ojos negros le gritaba que se apartase, a la vez que se arrojaba hacia el empujándolo con su cuerpo… lo ultimo que pudieron ver Carlos y Kendall fue a Logan empujando a James con su cuerpo y después un montón de tablas, varillas y demás metales caían sobre ellos provocando un gran y ensordecedor estruendo… Carlos y Kendall corrieron bajo la lluvia y el viento gritando con todas sus fuerzas temiendo lo peor, el haber perdido a sus amigos…

-¡JAMEEES, LOGAAAAAAN!-

* * *

><p>Jejejeje hasta yo me emocione escribiéndolo, Logan ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de sus amigos y su padre hizo su primera aparición en esta historia ¿quesucederá? ¿será el fin de Big Time Rush? en fin está historia apenas va a la mitad así que todavía falta muuuucho drama ¡No dejen de leer!.<p>

Fe de erratas: en los primeros tres capítulos no se por que pensaba que el apodo de Logan era Loggie y no Logie, pero bueno ya corregí eso, también me comentaron sobre el uso de comillas en vez de guiones para los diálogos, pero eso ya lo usare en mis próximos fics por que este ya esta muy avanzado.

*Dama de Negro: Bueno escogí esta película por que me gusto mucho por el suspenso, así que me imagine a los tres en el cine brincando a cada rato jejeje

Hay que hacer mas promoción, vamos chicos y chicas que les gusta Big Time Rush en español apúntense, o háganme saber por un review que opinan sobre que hagamos una comunidad de retos de estos cuatro chicos. Hay muy pocas historias en español y ellos se merecen mas asi que ¿por que no empezar?

Por favor no olviden dejarme un review con sus opiniones, de verdad me sirve muchisisisimo para seguir.

Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

espero reviews!

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Tragedia

Hola! Por fin la quinta entrega de esta historia… un trágico accidente sucede en Los Ángeles teniendo como victimas a James y Logan, ¿sobrevivirán? ¿Será este el fin de Big Time Rush? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? ¡Pues continúen leyendo! Aun quedan muchas sorpresas así que no dejen de leer.

De antemano perdón por alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

Y si les gusta o no esta historia o el capitulo POR FAVOR dejen un review, son mis motores para continuar escribiendo esta melancólica historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración normal

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Tragedia**

-¡JAMEEES, LOGAAAAAAN!-

Los dos chicos corrieron bajo la lluvia hacia donde había ocurrido el terrible accidente, no les importo la lluvia ni el viento solo querían saber si sus dos mejores amigos aun continuaban con vida…

-¡Logan, James!- Gritaban al unísono

Después de unos minutos unas tablas comenzaron a removerse y James se levanto con dificultad y vio a los chicos asombrados

-James ¿estas bien?-

-Eso creo, ¿donde esta Logan?-

-aun no lo encontramos-

-maldición, tenemos que hallarlo-

Todos comenzaron a buscar, James comenzó a sentirse desesperado, pues su amigo lo había apartado de una muerte segura y quizás el…

-J...J...James- Murmuro una voz queda

-¡Aquí!- grito James

Removieron las tablas junto a la estructura metálica, y lo que vieron los dejo horrorizados, Logan se encontraba tendido, había sangre en sus sienes y en un costado, y uno de sus pies se encontraba atrapado debajo de la estructura, estaba a punto de desmayarse, James se arrodillo y tomo la cabeza de su amigo sin importarle las manchas de sangre, Kendall y Carlos también se acercaron.

-Logie... que has hecho- Dijo lastimeramente

-Chicos yo… yo…- Comenzó a decir

-No digas nada- Dijo Carlos ahogando el nudo hecho en su garganta al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que corría por el suelo

-Ya llame a la ambulancia- Kendall parecía que temblaba

-esta sangrando mucho, sus heridas en los costados son muy profundas, hay que cortar la hemorragia sino morirá desangrado- Continuo Kendall

-Y su pie esta atrapado- dijo James aun sosteniéndolo

Logan sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, James se percato de ello, sabia que eso era peligroso, pues podía que no despertara.

-Logan, escúchame, no te vayas quédate con nosotros-

-Por favor Logie aguanta- Carlos estaba desesperado

-Vamos amigo tu puedes- Dijo Kendall

Logan solo los observaba con mirada perdida, sentía su cuerpo cada vez más débil, sin embargo eso no lo disuadía de sentir un inmenso dolor, sobre todo en su pie, lo iba consumiendo, lo estaba matando.

-Mi pie- dijo casi sin aliento

-¿Qué?- Pregunto James

-Mi pie… duele demasiado- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Aguanta amigo- dijo Kendall luchando por tragar el nudo en su garganta

Segundos después una ambulancia llegó, dos hombres y una mujer bajaron rápidamente con una camilla y algunos maletines con objetos de curación.

-Aquí por favor- Gritaron los chicos

Ellos llegaron y revisaron a Logan, el solo gemía con sus movimientos, le colocaron una venda en su cabeza y la mujer sujetaba su torso presionándolo para que no saliera mas sangre, el paramédico jefe miro a los demás con preocupación.

-Este chico esta muy grave- Comento –Ha perdido demasiada sangre, si no lo sacamos pronto morirá, ya revise su pie…- dijo y mas preocupación domino su rostro –Una de las varillas lo atravesó por completo-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres

-Así es, por eso esta perdiendo mucha sangre y además sus heridas en la cabeza y en el torso son graves, tienen que ayudarme, colóquense junto a mi, por favor Carlos y Kendall en cuanto es diga levanten la estructura de modo que yo pueda retirar la varilla-

Ellos asintieron, después miro a Logan

-No hay tiempo de poner anestesia- dijo y después le entrego como un pequeño paquete de una venda enrollada-muerde esto, lucha por no desmayarte, ya que es peligroso-

Después miro a James

-En cuanto de la señal tú lo jalaras ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si-

-Bien todo listo-

Carlos, Kendall y el otro paramédico se colocaron para levantar la estructura, la enfermera coloco sus brazos por debajo del torso para ayudarle a James, este miro a Logan con ojos profundos

-Lo lamento amigo, vamos puedes soportarlo, no te desmayes, se que puedes-

-Ahora- grito el paramédico

Kendall, Carlos y el otro hombre levantaron la estructura, mientras que el que estaba debajo alcanzo el pie de Logan y comenzó a retirarle la varilla.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Grito Logan, James apretó su mano luchando por contener las lagrimas

-¡Aguanta Logie!- Gritaron sus compañeros

El paramédico siguió jalando con toda su fuerza y los gritos de Logan se hicieron mucho mas fuertes, James lo miraba angustiado, y solo apretaba su mano, en señal de remordimiento, la varilla casi salía por completo, la sangre corría por el suelo, la varilla salió, Logan escupió la venda, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus ojos comenzaron a desenfocarse.

-Vamos Logie ya paso lo peor-

Sin embargo Logan ya no los escuchaba, cada vez se sentía mas débil, el dolor lo había dejado aturdido, su visión se torno mas nublosa, sintió como James lo jalaba hacia afuera, después, sintió las manos de los paramédicos vendando su pie, solo se retorcía levemente por el dolor, que sentía cada vez menos.

-Chicos…- Dijo con voz queda

-te escuchamos amigo-

-ll... lo s...sien…nto-

Después Logan dejo caer su cabeza en lo brazos de su amigo. James lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Logan, Logan, responde…!-

El paramédico se acerco a el y lo reviso.

-sus signos vitales están descendiendo muy rápido, tenemos que llevarlo pronto al hospital.

Diciendo esto lo subieron en la camilla y la ambulancia partió con las torretas prendidas, Carlos y Kendall miraron como James se inclino y toco con su dedo el gran charco de sangre.

-¿James?- Pregunto Carlos

-Yo… no pude detenerlo… aposte su amor y el… solo salvo mi vida- Dijo el con mirada vidriosa

-No hay tiempo para lamentarse- Dijo Carlos –Hay que ir al hospital-

Los demás reaccionaron ante sus palabras y corrieron al auto que rentaban, Kendall se puso al volante aun con manchas de sangre, sangre de la persona que amaba.

Llegaron en diez minutos al hospital, cuando entraron solo vieron a mucha gente, pues estaban en la sala de urgencias, Kendall pidió informes a una enfermera que se encargo de ir a preguntar a unos doctores, ellos solo caminaban de un lado a otro impacientes en la sala de espera, al poco tiempo un doctor cruzo la puerta.

-Conocidos del joven Logan Mitchell- Pregunto

-Nosotros- Contesto James, al mismo tiempo todos se acercaron al medico

-ustedes son… amigos del Joven Mitchell- dijo el medico

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Lamento decirles que el esta muy grave, tras una operación cerramos la herida en su pie, pero las contusiones en su cuerpo y en su cabeza fueron demasiado fuertes, perdió muchísima sangre y su tipo es uno de los mas difíciles de encontrar… en verdad lo siento pero no quiero dales esperanzas si en verdad no las hay, si el joven Logan no reacciona en las próximas horas… su cuerpo ya no lo hará y su corazón dejara de latir-

-…-

El silencio reino entre los presentes, los demás integrantes de Big Time Rush se quedaron estupefactos, en especial James, no lo podía creer, que el que alguna vez fue su amigo ahora estaba al borde de la muerte y todo por su culpa.

-Sin embargo…- continuo -aun queda una muy leve esperanza, por lo que he investigado el joven Mitchell no tiene familia más que a su madre-

Los tres chicos lo miraron, era obvio que ese hombre no sabía de la existencia del padre de Logan, de hecho solo lo sabían las personas que habían estado presentes en Palm Woods aquel día que Thomas había llegado a buscar a Logan, el médico continuo:

-ustedes son lo mas parecido que tiene de una, el ahora los necesita, necesita saber que no esta solo, las razones por las que debe seguir, no puedo asegurarles si en verdad los escucha… pero en este momento es su única esperanza-

Los demás asintieron Carlos se adelanto.

-¿Podemos verlo?-

-Síganme por favor-

Caminaron a través de un pasillo entre el hospital, esperando ansiosos poder ver a su mejor amigo, la prensa ya lo sabia y miles de personas en ese momento oraban por la salud del cantante que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, miles de cartas llegaban hacia los integrantes de BTR expresando su apoyo, lo mismo era en Internet, era algo increíble, muchísima gente se había reunido a las afueras del hospital, todos esperando por noticias de su querido americano. Pronto ellos llegaron aun cuarto de hospital, antes de entrar se pusieron una bata y un cubre bocas, el doctor les abrió la puerta.

-Los dejare solos, con su permiso-

Ellos entraron y miraron asombrados a su amigo y compañero de grupo quien yacía en una cama, una sabana lo cubría hasta los hombros, en su frente había una venda y también tenia un aparato que se usaba para respirar, a su lado se encontraban muchos aparatos que monitoreaban cada uno de sus signos vitales, la expresión de Logan era triste. James fue el primero que se acerco y tomo la mano derecha de su mejor amigo.

-Logie… vamos amigo tienes que despertar, tienes que recuperarte, somos muchos los que te esperamos-

-Así- es dijo Carlos –Además nosotros también te necesitamos Logie, eres una parte importante de nosotros-

-Claro- Continuo Kendall –Escúchanos Logan, escucha a la gente, gente que espera por ti, gente de todo el país que te quiere, no te des por vencido, aun nos tienes a nosotros, si cometimos un grave error, pero no queremos perderte-

Ellos se quedaron mirando a su amigo en silencio, solo se movía su pecho lentamente impulsado por la maquina de oxigeno a la cual estaba atado, James siguió con su culpa un latente, seguía sin poder creerlo, que el que un día fue su mejor amigo y el chico que amaba con tanta devoción ahora estuviera postrado en cama por su culpa, miro sus ojos y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, James se acerco y la seco con su mano.

-No llores amigo, nosotros somos tu familia, no lo olvides-

Después comenzaron una conversación hasta muy entrada la noche, lo extraño fue que hablaban como si Logan estuviera presente, como si nada hubiera pasado, recordaron todos los buenos tiempos, todas las travesuras que habían hecho, todas las bromas, caídas y tropiezos en el escenario, las veces que a todos se les había olvidado alguna canción, todos los desastres que hicieron en Palm Woods, todos y cada uno de los detalles que sin duda hicieron a su grupo único y no solo por sus voces.

-¿Recuerdan el último cumpleaños de Kendall?- Pregunto James

-Si, fue la única vez que Logan se animó a cocinar- Dijo Carlos

-Si Logan le preparo un pastel y te lo tragaste tu solo- Dijo el castaño

-Logan se enojo tanto que te obligo a comerte el otro pastel que había preparado- Continuó el rubio

-Si, me dio tanta indigestión que dure toda la noche en el baño-

-Te lo merecías-

-Sin duda estos últimos años han sido geniales- Dijo James

-Siempre nos comportamos como si fuéramos hermanos- asintió Carlos

-Claro- Tercio Kendall, -sin duda el estar en este grupo ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Y lo que aun falta- Dijo James

-Por eso Logie- Dijo Carlos –Tienes que volver a reunirte con nosotros, ser el mismo equipo, seguir siendo hermanos, seguir haciendo magia encima del escenario, además no olvides que según las fans tú eres el más guapo de nosotros a pesar que el niño bonito se enoje-

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse

-Vamos Logie te necesitamos- Dijeron al unisonó los tres chicos

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente y un médico entró, los tres se sobresaltaron.

-lo siento, no quise asustarlos, pero no pueden permanecer todos aquí- dijo el medico

Los tres se miraron, después James, se dirigió al doctor con mirada melancolía.

-Yo me quedare aquí con el-

Kendall iba a protestar, pero al ver la cara de culpabilidad de James no pudo objetar nada, sabia que se sentía culpable de que Logie estuviera postrado en esa cama y en cierto modo todos tenían algo de culpa, veía en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el y eso le hacia que le hirviera la sangre pero no podía luchar, al menos con Logan así no. El doctor asintió al saber que la madre de Logan tardaría por lo menos dos días en llegar.

-estoy de acuerdo, solo rueguen, no olviden que aun hay una esperanza de que salga con vida-

Carlos y Kendall se dirigieron hacia la salida, no sin antes tocar la mano de su amigo, después miraron a James.

-Se recobrara-

James sonrió débilmente. Despues ellos salieron seguidos por el doctor, el castaño acerco una silla junto a su lecho tomando la mano de Logan.

-Se que fui un tonto- Dijo –Quiero que me perdones Logan, quiero que sepas que para mi siempre has sido como un verdadero hermano y ahora mucho más que eso, fuiste tu quien me enseño que las cosas materiales en realidad no valen, yo al principio había entrado al grupo porque sabia que me traería fama, solo tu pudiste aguantar mi humor encarándote conmigo solo tu hiciste que viera mi talento de otra manera, de una mejor, por primera vez puse atención a todas las personas que me aclamaban, que se sentían felices de escucharnos cantar… fue algo en verdad genial que compartí contigo y los demás, pude sacar mi verdadero yo, el apasionado y enamorado de la música, al principio no te comprendí por tu origen humilde como es que alguien como tu pudo llegar tan lejos, pero lo hiciste y con tu sencillez le diste un toque especial al grupo y eso me hizo enamorarme profundamente de ti, Logan, te amo con todo mi corazón y se que cometí un error, otra vez, pero por favor despierta, te necesitamos, te necesito-

Al pasar los minutos que a James le parecieron horas Logan no se movió, el comenzó a sentirse aun mal, así que decidió usar un ultimo recurso… comenzó a cantar en voz baja la canción preferida de Logan, canto y canto cada vez mas quedamente hasta que lo domino un profundo sueño…

* * *

><p>-James, despierta-<p>

-Eh ¿Qué?- Pregunto el desorientado

-Somos nosotros James- Dijo Kendall

James miro azorado. Vio su reloj y miro que eran las ocho de la mañana, había dormido aproximadamente tres horas, después miro la cama de al lado y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Logan aun estaba en coma, las maquinas ya casi no sonaban… vio la mirada de sus amigos, ambos tenían los ojos vidriosos

-¡NO!- dijo James, arrojándose al cuerpo de su amigo- ¡Logan no te vayas, perdóname!-

-Hay que irnos, James, el doctor lo declaro con muerte cerebral, su cuerpo no tardara en dejar de funcionar- Dijo Kendall con voz sombría

-No- grito James aferrándose al cuerpo de Logie –el no ha muerto… no- Dijo esta vez derramando incontables lagrimas que había contenido desde hacia dos días – ¡Logan, por favor no, no te vayas, lo siento, en verdad lo siento!- Dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo y soltándose a llorar amargamente

Los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos, después de segundos de silencio ellos también se reunieron con James y se unieron en un abrazo, también llorando, también sufriendo, la pérdida de un gran amigo, de un gran cantante, de un gran amante de la vida y de la música, siempre entregado a ella sin importarle nada, quien le había enseñado que el dinero en realidad no valía, que la fama no era nada sin el publico, al cual se entregaban cada vez que cantaban, se abrazaron, ya que seria la ultima vez que se sentirían como grupo, que se sentirían como Big Time Rush, el grupo que había roto las expectativas de muchos, que había unido a muchísima gente, sobre todo jóvenes; que había despertado las mas profundas emociones en miles y miles de personas, la ultima vez que estarían los cuatro juntos, como una familia.

Minutos después varios doctores entraron y entre todos convencieron a los chicos de salir, afuera la gente lloraba por lo que ellos veían como uno de los mas grandes ídolos de la música.-No, por favor… no me aparten de el… por favor Logan despierta- Gritaba James entre sollozos, Carlos y Kendall también lloraban aunque en silencio; al final James se rindió, camino pesarosamente unos pasos seguido por Kendall y Carlos, sintiendo una gran pena en su alma y su corazón…

-A… alto- Dijo una voz

James se quedo completamente congelado Carlos y Kendall hicieron lo mismo

-No... Les será tan fácil… deshacerse de mí…- Dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos

-¡LOGAN!- gritaron los tres casi arrojándose sobre el cuerpo de nuevo con vida de su amigo

-Chicos calma… no puedo respirar…-

Los tres se separaron apenados pero con una sonrisa

-Logie… creímos, yo creí…- Comenzó James sin detener sus lágrimas ahora de alegría

-Yo también lo… creí…- dijo el –Pero cierta discusión de ciertos chicos me obligo a despertar, además de otro que no se callaba no me dejo dormir en toda la noche- Dijo con una mueca burlona –Gracias en verdad chicos-

-No lo olvides, eres como nuestro hermano- Dijo Carlos

-Verdaderamente increíble- Dijo el medico después de revisar a Logan –Tus signos vitales son normales, volviste de un trance muy profundo, de estas cosas son muy pocos los que logran salvarse-

Después todos salieron para dejar descansar un poco a Logan, todos a excepción de James

-Logie… yo-

-Lo lamento James-

-¿Qué?-

-Siento hablarte de ese modo, siento responderte así y también a los chicos… yo no-

-Fue mi culpa Logan, fui yo el testarudo, por mi culpa sucedió todo esto, pero doy las gracias al cielo de que estas aquí, en verdad, quiero que sepas que se que piensas que no tienes familia… no es cierto, me tienes a mi y también a los chicos-

-Gracias-

Horas después la noticia se difundió. Logan Mitchell se había salvado mucha gente había ido a visitarlo, incluyendo su madre y toda la gente de Palm Woods incluyendo a Camille provocando constantes gruñidos en Kendall y James, luego de ese suceso todavía sometieron a Logie a dos operaciones mas, un poco riesgosas sin embargo sus compañeros siempre estuvieron con el apoyándolo, y fue algo que en verdad el agradeció; pero todos sabían que ya era tiempo de hablar de lo más importante, sobre su ultima discusión en el apartamento, era tiempo de aclarar esta vez no solo del pasado de Logan que incluía a Thomas Blackwell, si no también de los sentimientos ya no tan ocultos de los chicos, pero sobre todo que era lo que pensaba Logan de todo eso… una tarde se encontraban todos en la habitación del hospital, conversando y haciendo planes para su próximo disco, hasta eso que Gustavo se había mostrado paciente con los chicos, si hubiera sido el mismo de hacia unos meses sin duda los hubiera despedido a todos por la ausencia de Logan, pero la verdad es que los apreciaba mucho aunque no lo demostrara, así que les había dado un tiempo para que Logan se recuperara con la condición de que esta vez ellos escribieran las canciones para el próximo disco y ellos se mantenían hablando y planificando sobre eso… aunque James, Kendall y Carlos planeaban hablar de algo mas importante en ese instante. Logan solo miraba la ventana, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-ha sido un día muy ajetreado- Dijo Kendall

-sin duda- Coincidió Carlos –Aunque menos mal que todo salió bien en la operación-

-Chicos… están cansados… agradezco que me hayan cuidado, pero deben descansar… de seguro están preocupados por ustedes-

-No nos iremos- Dijo James –Por lo menos no hasta que te hartes de nosotros-

Logan sonrió

-Gracias-

-Logan… es tiempo de que hablemos de algo importante…- Comenzó Kendall

-¿Si?-

-Tenemos que hablar sobre tu pasado y también sobre lo que discutimos la última vez en Palm Woods-

Logan hizo una mueca que los otros no pudieron descifrar y se sumió en silencio durante unos minutos, sabía lo que ellos se preguntaban un tema que el había querido evitar, sin embargo ya era tiempo de enfrentarlo…

-¿James o Kendall?- Pregunto repentinamente el moreno

-¡CARLOS!- Lo regañaron los tres

-¡esto es serio!- Le dijo James

-Lo siento, es que me come la curiosidad-

-Chicos, no lo entiendo…-

-Logan, tú nunca has sido una apuesta para nosotros- Dijo Kendall

-En realidad solo hemos estado pelando por ti, por tu amor-

De pronto un silencio pesado lleno la habitación, Logan no podía creer que ellos, dos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran enamorados de él, simplemente le parecía algo imposible; el sabia lo que ellos se preguntaban pero el no quería responder, no podía por que sabía que su pasado le impediría ser feliz, que lo seguiría por siempre…

Kendall y James estaban quietos, Carlos estaba que se lo comía la curiosidad pero Logan reacciono de una manera que no esperaban… su semblante cambio repentinamente su cara reflejaba una profunda tristeza y culpabilidad, el sol ya se había ocultado…

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué yo?-

-Por eso mismo Logie, por que eres tú- Dijo el castaño

Logan negó con la cabeza

-Simplemente no los entiendo… por que pueden querer a alguien como yo…-

-¿A que te refieres Logan?- Pregunto Kendall

-Logie, debes decirnos que pasa contigo, por que te pones así- Dijo Carlos

Logan los miro a los tres, luego suspiró.

-Verán…-

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Quien diría que fuera Logan el mas lastimado y no James ¿No creen? Y por favor ¡no me maten! Prometo ya no hacer tanto sufrir a Logie, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de esta loca historia… de todas formas todavía queda mucho por descubrir y lo mas importante diría yo (aquí las preguntas que siempre hago salen sobrando), en el próximo capitulo.<p>

Si les gusta o no, cualquier duda, comentario o reclamo por favor dejen un review ¡Me hacen seguir escribiendo! Así que ya saben.

Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

**Logan:** La verdad es que no entiendo por que me haces sufrir tanto… ¡Casi muero!

**Yo:** Es el precio por ser protagonista de esta historia, así que no te quejes; además desde el principio advertí que la comedia no se me da muy bien, entonces que me enfoco en el drama.

**James:** ¿Y yo no soy protagonista?

**Yo:** Los cuatro lo son, pero el principal aquí es Logan

**Carlos:** Pfff, puros favoritismos

**Kendall:** Además viene lo más interesante en el próximo capítulo **"Revelaciones y sentimientos"**

**Logan:** ¿Más interesante? ¡De seguro me matas!... no lo entiendo si tienes a… estos… tres… (pateando a cada uno de los chicos) … me tienes que hacer sufrir tanto a mi

**James, Kendall y Carlos:** ¡Hey!

**Yo:** No seas tan dramático, además tú serás el más beneficiado jejeje, así que ya ve pensando con quien te vas a quedar

**James: **¡Conmigo!

**Kendall:** ¡No, conmigo! (Logan los mira y luego sale corriendo, James y Kendall lo siguen)

**Carlos: **Que niños… oye ¿y que no va a haber nada para mi?

**Yo:** Jejeje esa es otra sorpresita que tengo guardadita

**Carlos:** ¿entonces que esperas para seguir escribiendo?

**Yo:** ¡Necesito reviews!

**Carlos:** Ah, es cierto ¿Qué esperan lectores y lectoras para dejar un review? Esta historia se pondrá muuucho mejor

**Carlos y Yo:** ¡Esperamos reviews! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Revelaciones y sentimientos

Hola a todos! Primero que nada mil perdones por la tardanza, es solo que el trabajo me ha absorbido demasiado; pero lo importante es que ya he podido continuar con esta loca historia que en lo personal a mi me esta fascinando.

Logan regresa de su estado de coma salvándose de milagro, sin embargo muchas cosas tiene que aclarar con sus amigos ¿Qué les dira? ¡Sigan leyendo!

Este capitulo mas bien se tratara de conversaciones entre los chicos ya sabrán por que, ya para el siguiente capitulo volverá la acción ¡lo prometo!.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero mas para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones y Sentimientos**

Los cuatro chicos integrantes de Big Time Rush aun se encontraban en el hospital debido a la condición de Logan, quien desde ese tremendo accidente donde milagrosamente sobrevivió se estaba recuperando rápidamente; mucha gente había ido a visitarlo, desde su madre que había venido desde Minnesota hasta la misma Camille, quien descaradamente abrazo a Logan ante la mirada asesina de James y Kendall; también había ido gente que no esperaba como Gustavo y Griffin quienes le desearon que se recuperara pronto… pero para volver a la banda. En fin Logan estaba agradecido con toda la gente que había ido y por internet era lo mismo, miles y miles de comentarios y cartas comentando sobre lo mismo, deseándole una pronta recuperación, definitivamente en esa situación de crisis para ellos se dieron cuenta de cuanta gente en verdad los apreciaba. Claro que nadie sabía por lo que en verdad estaba pasando y que en las próximas horas se definiría gran parte del destino de la banda y de los mismos chicos.

James y Kendall sabían que era hora de hablar de eso tan importante para ellos, después de haber pasado por un momento tan difícil y critico por casi perder a Logan, querían saber a donde iban dirigidos los sentimientos del chico listo, claro que ninguno espero su reacción, esa expresión de un corazón consumido por la tristeza y culpabilidad… pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?, no lo sabían pero estaban a punto de averiguarlo. Se encontraban aún en el hospital, recién se había metido el sol, los tres chicos esperaban pacientemente su historia…

-Verán yo…- Logan no sabía por donde comenzar… -la realidad es que yo no soy originario de Minnesota como todos ustedes, nací en la ciudad de Chicago, en el barrio más pobre de la ciudad, ya conocieron a mi padre Thomas Blackwell y mi madre se llamaba Dianne…-

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió Carlos -¿Qué no tu madre es Joanna?-

-en cierto modo lo es-

-¿Cómo es eso?- Pregunto Kendall

-Joanna es mi madre adoptiva-

Los tres chicos no podían asimilar lo que escuchaban, pues era algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado, Logan continuo

-Como les dije yo naci en un ambiente muy difícil, nosotros fuimos una familia muy pobre, mi madre estaba enferma de la presión debido a cuando estuvo embarazada de mi le dio preclamsia* y mi padre… bueno el digamos que jamás me quiso, escuche muchas veces decirle a mi madre que el jamás había querido tener hijos, que yo mismo había sido un error; en cambio mi mamá era muy distinta… recuerdo que era muy hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello largo muy negro al igual que sus ojos y tenía una voz preciosa, ella siempre me cantaba para dormir… - Logan parecía perdido en los recuerdos, los demás escuchaban con atención, incluso Carlos dejo de comer –aunque nosotros viviéramos en una situación difícil nunca la vi triste o de mal humor, al contrario… ella era para mi como un ángel, mi ángel de música… -Los chicos seguían escuchando, se sorprendieron al ver como la expresión de Logan cambiaba por una más sombría… -Pero todo cambio cuando Thomas se dio cuenta que mi madre estaba de nuevo embarazada, sabía que en el estado en que ella estaba era peligroso que diera a luz, pero nunca le hizo caso, ella quería tener a mi hermano, Thomas desde entonces cambio… se embriagaba muy seguido y en ocasiones me azotaba sin parar y solo se detenía hasta que mi madre se interponía… yo tenía constantes pesadillas y muchas veces tuve que esconderme de el, pero lo mas difícil fue como en el transcurso del tiempo el estado de mi madre se deterioraba cada vez más, pero su sonrisa jamás se borro de su cara, ella esperaba con devoción al bebe, yo estaba igual, pensaba que con la llegada de mi hermano las cosas mejorarían… pero estaba muy equivocado…-

Logan se quedo un momento en silencio, los demás estaban asombrados, sin decir nada solo escuchaban a su mejor amigo; sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos como si quisiera retener las lágrimas…

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche… mi madre ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, estaba lloviendo y mi padre no se encontraba como de costumbre, recuerdo que yo estaba muy asustado por la intensa lluvia que caía amenazando en derrumbar nuestra pequeña casa… así que me levante buscando a mi madre y la encontré sentada en una silla acariciando su vientre con ternura, escuche música, una melodía única y delicada, mi madre me vio y me sonrió invitándome a que me acercara y entonces vi de donde provenía la música; era del collar que traía ella, era un especie de relicario de plata con forma redonda y algo pequeño, que al abrirlo se escuchaba esa melodía que escuche muchas veces, dentro había espacio para dos fotografías, ella me lo mostro y dijo que cuando cumpliera los seis años me regalaría ese collar, para que así recordara que la música es como un puente entre la tierra y el cielo, un descubrimiento a las emociones mas ocultas… yo la escuchaba y también a la melodía, que siempre se me quedo grabada en la memoria; entonces ella cambió su semblante por uno de dolor, yo la miré asustado y segundos después ella se desmayo; yo corrí buscando a mi padre al cual encontré en la puerta completamente ebrio… entró y vio a mi madre en el suelo y me vio con una expresión que jamás podre olvidar… su cara reflejaba un odio y rencor puros hacia mi, yo le grite que ayudáramos a mi madre, pero el ya no escuchaba solo veía la ira reflejada en sus ojos oscuros… tomó un garrote con la mano derecha y yo al verlo retrocedí asustado, entonces alzo su mirada hacia mi y levanto el garrote… tambaleándose "eres un maldito" me grito "jamás debiste de haber nacido, eres una maldición para mi… eres basura… no vales nada…. me quitaste todo, tu me la quitaste, me quitaste la razón de mi existencia" sus palabras me dolieron mas que sus golpes "mama necesita ayuda, no esta muerta" le dije "podríamos ayudarla si tu no estuvieras borracho" mis palabras encendieron aun mas su ira y me grito "te matare", salí de la casa completamente aterrado, sin embargo al borde de una zanja yo me tropecé y caí pesadamente, mi padre me alcanzo "ahora me las pagaras" me dijo alzando el garrote, luego mi madre quien pareció haberse recuperado se interpuso recibiendo el primer golpe, mi padre estaba perdido en su ira, en su cólera… golpeo a mi mamá de una manera brutal una vez, quería ayudarla, pero cuando me acerque un golpe lo recibí en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente dentro de la zanja, lo único que escuche fueron los gemidos de mi madre…-

Al llevar esa parte de la historia a Logan se le quebró la voz, y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, los demás no supieron que decir.

-Cuando desperté ya no me encontraba en mi casa, estaba en la enfermería del orfanato de la ciudad, me preguntaron que era lo que había pasado y de donde provenía; por supuesto que jamás comente la verdad sobre eso… cuando me recupere me escapé del orfanato y regresé a mi casa buscando a mi madre, entre por una ventana con precaución debido a que aun temía si mi padre estuviera presente; mas no encontré a nadie, busque por todos lados buscando a mi madre… y cuando llegue al patio donde estaba la zanja un poco mas atrás estaba una gran mancha rojiza… en ese momento no pude mas, con solo seis años había perdido a mi madre, a mi hermano y mi padre me había abandonado en un orfanato… caí de rodillas y llore toda la tarde, toda la noche sin importar el frio ni el viento; solo sabia que me había quedado completamente solo en el mundo por mi culpa… al día siguiente regrese al orfanato donde me quede, pero ya había cambiado no hablaba con nadie, no reía ni hacia amigos… me encerré en mi propio mundo y en los libros soñando todas las noches con mi madre y mi hermano, con el día en que volvería a verlos y rogando que alguna vez pudieran perdonarme… paso el tiempo y a los ocho años la conocí… por las puertas del orfanato cruzo la puerta una mujer joven llamada Joanna Mitchell; no se lo que vería en mi, pero decidió adoptarme y me llevo con ella a Minnesota, donde los conocí a todos ustedes, bueno aunque en realidad al que conocí primero fue a Carlos-

-Recuerdo eso- Dijo el moreno –Eras un niño demasiado serio, casi no hablabas y siempre estabas con expresión triste, siempre te invitaba a jugar hasta que conociste también a James y Kendall, con el tiempo comenzaste a ser alguien normal-

-Exacto, yo… bueno siempre crecí con un odio hacia mi mismo debido a lo que sucedió, siempre soñaba con mi madre y el posible aspecto de mi hermano, quien ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de vivir; lo único que me ayudo fue el conocerlos a ustedes además de que con el tiempo descubrí el gusto por la música, un gusto que me heredo mi madre. Ahora que he visto a mi padre de nuevo no hace más que recordarme a cada minuto la miserable existencia en la que estoy…-

Logan guardo silencio por unos instantes cerrando sus ojos, sus amigos estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar, simplemente no lo podían creer. Que él, Logan, su mejor amigo y el chico listo de la banda le pudiera haber sucedido algo así; primero con el encuentro con su padre, el accidente y ahora la revelación de su historia, algo simplemente atroz.

-Logie… jamás pensamos que algo así pudo haberte sucedido a ti- Dijo el moreno, Logan no contesto, solo abrió los ojos, pero estaban perdidos, como si el estuviera completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, los que siempre quiso olvidar

-Es algo impactante- James estaba sentado junto a su cama

-Pero aun así sigues cargando una culpa que no es tuya- Le recordó el rubio, Logan los miro

-¿Qué no es mía?— Pregunto notablemente alterado –Fue mi culpa que mi madre muriera, que mi hermano no tuviera la oportunidad para vivir en este mundo… ellos dos se fueron por mi culpa; siempre será mi culpa…-

-No lo es—dijeron los tres al unisonó

-Eras tan solo un niño Logan, tu no habrías podido evitar lo que sucedió— Dijo James

-Tú mismo nos enseñaste que todas las cosas suceden por una razón, mírate en lo que te has convertido Logie, eres un gran chico, gran cantante y seguramente un futuro y exitoso medico, además de esa personalidad única y especial que solo tú posees- Kendall lo miraba con ternura

-Si no fuera por ti de seguro James y yo ya nos habríamos sacado un ojo en nuestros juegos—aporto Carlos

Logan curveo un poco sus labios esbozando una sonrisa, no podía negar que Carlos tenia toooda la razón.

-¡Lo vez!- Dijo James –Sabemos que aun estas ahí Logan, el chico que siempre nos apoyo, que siempre sonrió y nos salvo de todos los castigos que seguro nos hubiera puesto la maestra por no llevar tarea, ese eres tu Logie, el chico por el que perdemos la cordura—

Logan miro fijamente a James tras su último comentario, pudo ver en sus ojos castaños que el no mentía, podía ver los sentimientos a flote… quien lo diría, el chico soltero mas cotizado de Los Ángeles, enamorado de un compañero de banda. Eso según el era técnicamente imposible, pero considerando los hechos de los últimos días, todo le parecía posible, o al menos casi todo.

-Malinterpretaste lo que escuchaste en Palm Woods—Comenzó Kendall –Nosotros jamás te consideramos una apuesta Logan, para nosotros jamás lo has sido—

-Para nosotros lo eres todo Logie, por eso Kendall y yo peleamos por ti, queremos ganarnos tu corazón—James se veía decidido

Logan los miro con una expresión extraña.

-No Jueguen de ese modo conmigo—

-¿Qué?—Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué piensan que yo les creería así de fácil?, tan solo mírense… lo que me están diciendo es absurdo; tu Kendall eres una gran chico, jugador de Hockey y gran cantante con un futuro muy prometedor; y también tu James, el chico mas cotizado de Los Ángeles quien seguro serás un gran cantante aun después de Big Time Rush, ambos rodeados de chicas que los pretenden en cada momento, me están intentando decir que dos de las figuras publicas mas famosas de Los Ángeles están enamorados de su compañero de banda, el muchas veces llamado cerebro e incluso tachado de nerd… simplemente es absurdo, además que las probabilidades de que eso suceda son muy bajas—tomo un poco de aire y luego lo soltó en un suspiro –No deberían…-

Los tres miraron a Logan asombrados, jamás lo había visto así, tan incrédulo, tan lleno de dudas… sin embargo no podían darse por vencidos, tenían que sacarlo de ese estado costara lo que costara verían de nuevo a Logan sonreír como antes lo hacia. Iban a protestar cuando un medico entro indicándoles que debían salir con el pretexto de que debía descansar, ellos salieron aun con muchas dudas en su cabeza…

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde el terrible accidente de Logan… poco a poco se fue recuperando, no sin grandes esfuerzos, sin embargo su amigos siempre estuvieron presentes para apoyarlo… no volvieron a discutir sobre el pasado de Logie, ya que no querían infringirle mas dolor, pero lo cierto es que esa historia en verdad los había dejado impactados, asombrados al pensar por lo que su amigo había tenido que padecer… En una noche se encontraban Carlos, Kendall y James afuera del hospital, pues estaban esperando a Logan, ya que había sido dado de alta, ahora solo tenia que apoyarse en unas muletas, ya que se había rehusado a usar una silla de ruedas, ellos comentaban muy serios sobre como podrían ayudar a su amigo listo.

-Aun sigo sin poder creerlo- Comento James –Simplemente me parece algo impactante, terrible-

-Sin duda- Dijo Kendall –Lo mas extraordinario fue que aun así el pudo desarrollar su capacidad para cantar y también una inteligencia increíble-

-Chicos, creo que es momento de una coartada- Dijo el moreno

-Carlos tiene razón—Aprobó el rubio –Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en como ayudar a Logie—

-Tal vez…—Dijo James pensativo

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro reflejando exactamente lo mismo: desconfianza pura.

-No—Dijeron los dos

-No tienen remedio—Dijo el moreno poniéndose una mano en la frente

- Pero aun así podemos ayudarlo-

-¿Cómo lo lograremos sin provocarle la misma reacción?—

-No lo se- dijo Kendall –Pero tenemos que lograrlo-

-¿Lograr que?- Pregunto un chico pálido, que intentaba abrir una pesada puerta, Carlos se apresuro a ayudarlo

-Lograr…- comenzó James bastante nervioso

-¡Llevarte a comer a un restaurant chino!- Grito Carlos, los tres lo miraron con confusión

-Sabes que odio la comida china- Dijo Logie

-Solo estaba bromeando- Dijo Kendall –Hay que celebrar tu salida, vamos al un restaurante de comida mexicana (no me pude resistir XD)-

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron a un restaurante cercano, sin darse cuenta que alguien, una persona los vigilaba no muy lejos de ahí...

Los días continuaron pasando, parecía que Logan ya no necesitaba usar las muletas para caminar, aunque aun no podía correr ni hacer muchos esfuerzos. Aun así pudo volver al estudio para grabar con los chicos su nuevo disco y discutían constantemente con Gustavo los detalles de la gira que se llevaría a cabo como promoción del mismo. Los chicos ya no volvieron a hablar más del tema del pasado de Logie, pero no lo habían olvidado, así como el tema de sus propios sentimientos; eso si, James y Kendall no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos, lucharía hasta el final por ganarse el corazón del chico listo. Mientras tanto continuaban sus vidas en Palm Woods disfrutando solo los cuatro de una tarde en el parque, únicamente ellos cuatro tirados en el pasto, rodeados de arboles mirando las nubes en el cielo.

-¡Esa tiene forma de pato!—Dijo el moreno

-¿Qué no es un león?—Pregunto el castaño

- Yo creí que era un elefante—Comentó el rubio

-En realidad es una nube cumulo, son esas formas que parecían botones de algodón y son de desarrollo vertical—Dijo Logan distraídamente –Y de hecho mas bien parece un lobo-

-Nuestro wikipedia humano es cada vez más efectivo—comento el moreno entre risas, los cuatro se rieron

-Nos hacia falta un buen descanso—comenzó el rubio de nuevo

-Y que lo digas—Asintió Logan –Pronto comenzaremos con la gira, últimamente el trabajo en el estudio de grabación y en la escuela ha sido demasiado—

-Gustavo dijo que el concierto de presentación del disco seria en una ciudad de las mas grandes ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde es?—Pregunto James

- Ni idea – respondió el rubio

-Ni yo tampoco se—dijo el moreno

-Yo si lo se—Dijo Logan un poco mas serio, los demás le pusieron atención –El concierto de presentación será en Chicago—

-…-

-¿De verdad?—

-Así es—

-Logan no deberías de preocuparte, no dejaremos que Thomas se acerque a ti—Dijo Carlos

-No le temo, hace mucho que deje de hacerlo; solo me trae recuerdos que quisiera olvidar-

Los chicos iban a añadir algo mas, cuando de pronto escucharon un sonido que los cuatro conocían muy bien, aunque Carlos era el que mas estaba familiarizado con el, así que reacciono poniéndose de pie de un solo salto, los otros tres lo miraron curiosos.

-¡El camión de los helados!—Grito el moreno

-Yo paso—Dijo Logan

-Igual yo—el rubio se volvió a recostar

- ¿Vamos, no me dejaras solo verdad James? –

James miro a Kendall y Logan, luego suspiro

-Iré si me pagas el mío—

-¡Hecho!—

James y Carlos se fueron corriendo a buscar el camión de los helados, dejando a Kendall y Logan solos, y era una oportunidad que el rubio no iba a desaprovechar.

-Lindo día ¿no crees?—

-Esa técnica es muy barata—Dijo Logan sin abrir los ojos, Kendall se rio

- Me atrapaste – Dijo pensativo – Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?—

-¿Saber que?—

Kendall medito sus palabras antes de hablar

-Tú ya sabes a quien quieres de verdad—

Logan abrió los ojos y luego lo miro

-¿Cómo sabes eso?—

-Soy tu amigo desde hace años Logie, con el tiempo aprendí tu lenguaje corporal, tú ya sabes a quien quieres de verdad pero no lo dices por que temes que nuestra amistad se acabe—

-Creí que aquí el listo era yo—

-¿estoy en lo cierto?—

-Solo en una parte, además no quisiera hablar de eso Kendall, creo que ya lo habíamos dejado claro—

Kendall se volvió para quedar de frente con Logan, ambos se miraron por unos instantes

-Solo seria posponer lo inevitable Logie, pero una cosa si puedo asegurarte; según lo que decidas nuestra amistad, el grupo que formamos, nuestra familia nunca se desintegrara—

En ese momento Kendall estiro su mano y delicadamente tomo la de Logan, este no se opuso pero lo miro con curiosidad, sintió sonrojarse ante la mirada del rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que no es cierto?—

-En que ya se a quien quiero de verdad, estoy confundido Kendall; pero lo mas complicado de todo esto es que no quiero que por mi culpa una amistad que hay entre tu y James se desintegre, jamás me lo perdonaría… además no merezco su amor…- Dijo con tristeza

-Mereces ser feliz y mucho mas que eso, además eso no sucederá; nuestra amistad ha sobrevivido a muchos pruebas, tu mismo lo has visto… ¿entonces quieres decir que no sabes en realidad lo que sientes?—

-Antes lo veía claro, pero ahora estoy lleno de dudas—

Kendall apretó su mano con ternura

-Sin importar lo que decidas yo siempre estaré ahí para ti Logie, ya sea como amigo… o como algo más, así que no lo olvides—

Logan se quedo en silencio y aparto su mano de la de Kendall al escuchar a James y Carlos acercándose entre risas; Logan no pudo evitar notar que cada vez que James lo miraba su cara se iluminaba y sonreía de una forma que solo el sabia hacer. "_demonios_" pensó, sin duda aquello iba a ser mucho mas complicado de lo que había pensado.

Los siguientes días los chicos estuvieron ocupados con los preparativos para el concierto de presentación del nuevo disco de Big Time Rush, se había realizado una gran propaganda de promoción y venta de boletos, así como de sesiones de autógrafos. Casi todo Palm Woods se había organizado para ir en conjunto al concierto lo que puso muy contentos a los cuatro cantantes.

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que podrían volver a sus vidas anteriores del accidente que habían sufrido Logan y James; sin embargo ellos sabían que no era así, que aun faltaban muchas cosas por resolverse, sobre todo sus sentimientos. Y es que Logan se sentía cada vez mas confundido por todo lo ocurrido; aun después del accidente James y Kendall se mostraban mucho mas cercanos a el, luchando por su amor ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Logan sabia que ellos estaban esperando su decisión; pero el problema es que el no quería decidir y tenía dos razones muy poderosas para ello: la primera era que decidiera lo que decidiera la amistad entre los cuatro no volvería a ser igual, aunque Kendall dijera lo contrario sabía que inevitablemente saldría un corazón herido de todo esto. La segunda razón también le preocupaba demasiado, y eso era un secreto que el guardaba para proteger lo mas valioso que tenia: sus amigos; ellos pensaban que Thomas Blackwell se había dado por vencido y se había ido para siempre, pero Logan pronto supo que no fue así, no sabia como había obtenido su numero de teléfono, pero a cada instante le recordaba que seguía ahí, a la espera para reclamar lo que según el era suyo, lo había visto de lejos en varias ocasiones pero siempre con la misma expresión de ira, la misma que hacia cuando el era un niño. Logan sabia que Thomas no se daría por vencido tan fácil y eso lo convertía en un hombre peligroso. No podía concebir la idea que le pudiera hacer daño a alguno de sus amigos y era algo que impediría a toda costa. Gracias a todo eso las pesadillas no se iban, por el miedo constante que vivía. Y eso los chicos si lo sabían.

Algunos días después Kendall tuvo una idea, que quizás no era nada agradable, pero faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Logan y ellos querían cambiar un poco la actitud de su amigo listo, aunque eso incluyera escarbar en su doloroso pasado.

-Pero Kendall no crees que es arriesgado- comento Carlos

-Es la única manera que podemos ayudarlo, y quitar un poco de tristeza de su corazón- Dijo el apesumbrado

-entonces ojala que resulte- Dijo James

Una noche todos se encontraban dentro del apartamento a excepción de Logan, pues el se encontraba en esos momentos en la azotea mirando las estrellas, era una extraña costumbre que tenia desde niño al igual que Carlos, quien fue el que le enseño a admirar la belleza de la noche cuando eran solo unos niños de nueve años; sin embargo no se percato de que alguien mas lo acompañaba.

-Son lindas-

-¿Carlos?- se volvió el extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada, no podía dormir, así que vine a buscarte-

-¿tu sin poder dormir?- Pregunto Logan, mirándolo con incredulidad, Carlos se rio

-Vale, me atrapaste, tenia hambre y me levante por algo de comida—

-Tú no cambias—Dijo Logan con una sonrisa

- Y dime ¿Qué se siente que dos de tus mejores amigos peleen por ti?—

Logan cambio su expresión

-confuso—

-aun no te decides ¿verdad?—

-No quiero hacerlo—

Carlos suspiro

-Al menos tu sabes que eres correspondido—

Logan miro a su amigo con curiosidad

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que estas..?—

-Sip, pero digamos que esa persona no siente lo mismo por mi, esta enamorado de otra persona—

-Lo lamento Carlos, pero no deberías de darte por vencido, tu lo tienes todo para ser feliz, además que lo mereces, eres un gran chico y un gran amigo—

Carlos sonrió

-gracias, oye Logie, había otra cosa que quería hablar contigo a solas-

-¿Sobre que?- Pregunto el chico pálido

-Sobre tu pasado-

Logan miro a Carlos con interrogación, pues incluyendo el, todos sabían que el prefería no tocar ese tema, pues era algo que no soportaba, que le causaba demasiado dolor y culpa.

-Carlos….- comenzó Logan

-No… ahora escúchame tu Logie, casi te pierdo por nuestra culpa, casi mueres por un estúpido como yo y quiero enmendarlo, al igual que los chicos, se que sientes gran culpa con tu madre por haberla abandonado ¿No es cierto?-

Logan había perdido el color, Carlos tenia razón, aun la culpa seguía latente en su corazón. El moreno lo percibió en sus ojos

-entonces hay que remediarlo- Continuo Carlos –Podemos regresar, puedo ayudarte a buscar la tumba de tu madre, el punto es quitarte esa carga de encima debes regresar para poder estar en paz contigo mismo, aunque sea un poco-

-¿Te refieres a regresar a la provincia donde naci, al lugar del homicidio de mi hermano y mi madre?-

-Si-

-No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo el Logan apretando sus puños fuertemente

-Logie…- comenzó Carlos

-No, escúchame tu Carlos, no puedo volver, jamás podre, entiéndelo de una vez- Dijo Retirándose

-¿Quieres seguir con esa carga durante toda tu vida?- Pregunto Carlos lo que hizo que Logan se parara en seco en la puerta

-No- contesto –Pero no puedo volver…. No puedo- Dijo cerrando la puerta

Días después Carlos cambio de estrategia, una que seguramente no fallaría ya que si había algo que a Logan le chocara era la terquedad del latino, así que empezó a usarla a su favor, Carlos no separaba de él ningún segundo y aprovechaba cada instante, estuviera trabajando o estudiando, para decirle que regresaran a Chicago antes del concierto

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Dijo un furioso chico, el rubio y el castaño solo miraban con una leve sonrisa

-Vamos, no pierdes nada Logie-

-Si, perdería lo que me queda de cordura, aunque tratando contigo quien sabe…-

-¿Eso es un si?- Dijo con ojitos de estrellita

-¡No! Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo-

-Te dejare mi laptop-

-¡No!-

-Esta bien el auto será tuyo- Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa

-No- Repitió -Ademas no tenemos auto-

-Humm, bien, entonces James será tu esclavo de por vida-

-QUE- Reclamo el rubio

-¡seguro!—Dijo alegremente el castaño

-Ya te dije que no Carlos, no importa que me ofrezcas, no aceptare-

-Logan, por favor… solo queremos ayudarte, ya te ofrecí a James como tu esclavo de por vida ¿Qué mas quieres?-

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- Pregunto un Logan bastante colérico, los demás vieron sus ojos teñidos por rabia y tristeza – ¿en verdad quieren ayudarme?- volvió a preguntar

-Si- respondieron los tres al unisonó

-Entonces no vuelvan a mencionarlo- Dijo Logan –Jamás- dijo con voz teñida de mas rabia y dolor, estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana apretó los puños y cerro los ojos evitando que las lagrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, después de unos momentos Carlos se levanto de la silla y se paro junto a Logan, le puso una mano en su hombro, los demás también se acercaron.

-Logie…- comenzó a decir James –se que esto es demasiado duro para ti, y también que sufres mas de lo que aparentas, también sabemos que te sientes completamente solo en el mundo, pero estas equivocado, no puedes vivir con esto por siempre, permítenos ayudarte, no volverás a estar solo, jamás-

-No le temo a la soledad- dijo Logan con los ojos completamente vacios, los demás lo miraron con asombro, Kendall y Carlos se acercaron aun mas –Me he acostumbrado a vivir con ella durante casi toda mi vida, lo único a lo que le temo es que la rabia, el dolor y la culpa terminen por vencerme, a cada segundo ganan mas terreno, me están asesinando-

-Logan- Dijeron James y Kendall en tono de reproche

-Entonces hay que actuar de inmediato- Dijo Carlos, los tres notaron como los ojos de Logan se tornaban oscuros –Solo tenemos que encontrar el lugar, dinos ¿Dónde esta?-

-Al oeste de la ciudad, pero no tiene caso, no puedo regresar, no puedo- repitió los demás notaron el tinte de varias emociones mezcladas en su voz, parecía que su piel comenzara a perder color

-No estarás solo- Dijo Carlos

-Nos tienes a nosotros, tienes que volver a vivir Logie y nosotros te ayudaremos-

-No deben hacerlo- Dijo perdido en sus pensamientos –No quiero lastimarlos, no quiero herir a la gente que quiero-

Los tres se miraron de manera significativa, después miraron a Logan, estaba demasiado pálido

-Por la misma razón te ayudaremos, por que te queremos, eres importante para nosotros y no nos rendiremos hasta verte feliz de nuevo- Dijo Carlos

Logan intento incorporarse un poco y miro al moreno

-¿Siempre eres tan terco?- pregunto Logie, Carlos sonrió

-es un don- dijo el –Así que ahora no valen tus argumentos, regresaremos a Chicago y resolveremos esto, no te dejaremos solo Logan, iremos y encontraremos la tumba de tu hermano y tu madre-

Logan palideció aun mas, los tres lo miraron con preocupación, una lagrima rodo por las mejillas del americano

-No hay solución, aunque quisiera nada traería con vida a mi hermano, fue mi culpa que muriera y también de mi madre, deberían alejarse de mi, antes de que les suceda algo malo-

James iba a protestar cuando miro a Logan se desplomaba, se movió a tiempo para evitar que cayera al suelo, Kendall y Carlos le ayudaron a levantarlo y lo acostaron en una de las camas

-Logan- Dijo James angustiado

-estará bien- Dijo Kendall –Solo fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy, necesita descansar-

-Pobre Logie, no tenía la menor idea de que pensaba eso de nosotros- Dijo Carlos

-No tenia idea… de que sufría tanto- Dijo James –es necesario que comencemos cuanto antes-

-Solo esperemos que no le haga más daño- Dijo Carlos

Si eso era lo que esperaban que no le hiciera mas daño, a si pudieran recuperar al Logie de siempre, pero la pregunta quedaba en el aire… ¿Lo lograrían?

* * *

><p>¡Ja! ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué Logan les iba a hacer una declaración de amor?, pues no, aun no es tiempo, bueno, ya nos empezamos a acercar al final de esta historia, pero sigue faltando lo mas importante asi que no dejen de leer. Y no olviden dejar un review, de verdad me inspiran muuucho para escribir.<p>

¡Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

**Carlos:** Wooow me sorprendiste

**Yo:** ¿Por qué?

**Carlos:** estaba esperando ya una pelea entre James y Kendall, apenas iba a apostar con Katie

**Yo:** Jajaja, no lo dudo, pues aun falta un buen choque entre estos dos y más sorpresas en la historia

**Carlos:** ¿Es verdad que ya nos estamos acercando al final?

**Yo:** Si, aun faltan dos capítulos o tres pero será muy emocionante, ya lo veras y el mas sorprendido serás tu… por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

**Carlos:** Estee no se, desde el capitulo anterior James y Kendall siguieron a Logan y no los he visto, solo escuche los gritos de Logan, no tengo idea que le habrán hecho

**Yo:** ¬¬ estas hecho de pura inocencia Carlos

(En ese momento se acerca James corriendo y agitado)

**James:** ¿Han visto a Logan?

**Yo:** Creímos que tu y Kendall lo habían secuestrado

(También llega Kendall)

**Kendall:** Lo intentamos, pero se nos escapo.

**Yo:** no deberían de presionarlo, ya saben las razones por las cuales no quiere confesar su amor

**James y Kendall:** ¡¿Ya lo sabe?

**Yo:** Pues claro

James y Kendall salen corriendo en busca del chico pálido, en eso se escucha una voz que sale de un escondite

**Logan:** eres malvada

**Yo:** Jajaja lo se, pero así será mas emocionante ¿no lo crees?

**Carlos:** Vamos Logie, yo también me muero de curiosidad

**Logan:** Eso se descubrirá en su debido momento, quizá en el siguiente capitulo **"Pasado, presente y futuro",** además no te quejes tu también me dejaste con curiosidad, que bien te lo tenias guardado.

**Carlos:** Claro, jajaja, es mas te ofrezco un trato, tu dices y yo digo ¿Qué te parece?

**Logan:** ¡Hecho!

Ameria (o sea yo) se arroja sobre los dos callándolos

**Yo:** Logan dices algo y les grito a James y Kendall que aquí te encuentras y tu Carlos si dices algo antes de tiempo le pondré un candado al refrigerador

**Logan y Carlos:** ¡Nooooo!

**Yo:** bien entonces ya lo saben

**Logan:** Entonces sigue escribiendo, ya queremos saber como termina todo el embrollo

**Carlos:** ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

**Yo:** ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Pasado, Presente y Futuro

Hola a todos! Por fin hago entrega de la séptima parte de esta historia… ¡Ni yo me la creo que este escribiendo tanto! Pero en fin esta historia me esta fascinando y espero que a ustedes también.

Repito: Big Time Rush ni sus integrantes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush se dirigen a Chicago con esperanza de ayudar a Logie… ¿lo lograran? ¿o solo le causaran mas daño? En este capitulo deje un poquito el Jagan/Kogan para resaltar la relación de hermanos que tienen Carlos y Logan… pienso que también nuestro latino merece algo de atención, pero no se preocupen muy pronto se aclararan las dudas… sobre todo de los sentimientos.

De antemano perdón por cualquier falla de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

¡No olviden los reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 7: Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la ultima discusión entre Logan y sus amigos debido a su pasado, los chicos querían a toda costa recuperar a su amigo aunque eso requiriera escarbar en su doloroso pasado, faltaba ya muy poco para el cumpleaños de Logan así que ese seria su regalo, prepararon su plan para que esta vez no fallara y pasara lo que pasara en las próximas horas ellos estarían con el, apoyándolo.

La primera fase de su plan había dado arranque, los cuatro chicos esperaban ya que dentro de dos días seria el concierto de presentación de su disco, así que esa misma noche y sin que Logan lo advirtiera uno de ellos vertió un polvo en el jugo de Logan, por lo que callo profundamente dormido. Al día siguiente Logan comenzó a despertarse, sentía un dolor tremendo en su cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte, intento moverse y no lo logro, pesadamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido, sentado y una luz blanca cegaba sus ojos oscuros.

-Ya era hora, tus ronquidos no me dejaban en paz- Dijo una voz muy conocida para el

-¿Carlos?- dijo y volteo a ver al latino que estaba a su lado, después se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en el apartamento en Palm Woods, si no que estaban a bordo de un avión.

-Hola- Dijo el moreno

-¿en donde…?-

-Tranquilo, solo tome prestado el jet privado del grupo, relájate pronto llegaremos...-

Después una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Logan, se levanto lleno de cólera, Carlos hizo lo mismo intentando calmarlo

-¡Vamos a Chicago!- Grito Logan -¡Me llevas a Chicago!-

-Tranquilo Logie,… solo…-

-¿Qué me tranquilice?- pregunto colérico –Carlos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-

-es necesario, además no solo fui yo, James y Kendall se encuentran más atrás-

Logan lo miro lleno de furia y angustia después comenzó a caminar

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Carlos siguiéndolo

-¡Me largo de aquí!-

-no es buena idea- Dijo Carlos detrás de el, Logan se detuvo –estamos a diez mil pies de altura, además afuera hace frio-

Logan no contesto, en cambio camino hacia otro lugar, Carlos se dio cuenta

-Tampoco encontraras piloto, estamos volando bajo control de la cabina de mando en Los Ángeles, suponía que ibas intentar hacer eso estilo terrorista, así que tomamos precauciones-

Logan se dio la vuelta, Carlos se sorprendió al ver la furia en el americano estaba completamente desatada, el se acerco al chico pálido con suma precaución.

-Logie, comprendo que estés enojado, pero debes comprender que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, solo queremos ayudarte, además no puede ser tan malo-

Para sorpresa de Carlos, Logan se acerco a el y sin que pudiera evitarlo le dio un puñetazo en plena cara, el moreno cayo al suelo, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué no pude ser tan malo?- le grito –No seguro que no, el volver a ver el lugar donde falleció mi madre al defenderme, vivir día con día bajo el terror y la oscuridad, el temor de tener un padre alcohólico que nos azotaba sin razón alguna dejándonos chorreando en sangre, el hombre que intento asesinarme, el lugar del asesinato de mi hermano que murió por mi culpa… si claro no podría ser tan malo-

Carlos se levanto, y se limpio el hilito de sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de su boca

-Bien ya lo entendí-

-Seguro- Dijo Logan, quien estaba dominado por la ira

-No cometeré el mismo error- Dijo Carlos acercándose a el –Si quieres desahogarte entonces hazlo ¿Quieres golpearme? inténtalo, y te advierto que me defenderé, pero eso no impedirá que lleguemos a Chicago-

Logan lo miro mas enfadado que nunca, Carlos lo empujo, el pálido reacciono y embistió al moreno, ambos cayeron al suelo golpeándose el uno al otro con violencia, Carlos intento defenderse, sin embargo se dio cuenta que Logan era mas fuerte que el, a pesar de que el era mas atlético, pero Logan demostró tener una fuerza descomunal y fácilmente lo arrojaba al suelo, sin embargo a mitad de la pelea Carlos se dio cuenta de algo, pues cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban la de Logan no solo destellaba ira, sino también una gran tristeza, Carlos sintió un nudo en su garganta al verlo así, como se esforzaba por evitar que salieran lagrimas, al final ambos cayeron al suelo completamente agotados, Logan se levanto completamente herido, pero mas lo estaba su alma, Carlos espero el siguiente golpe, sin embargo vio como la tristeza iba ganando a la ira y Logan fue y se recostó en un sillón, Carlos se levanto y se sentó a su lado, soltó un quejido de dolor en uno de sus costados.

-lo siento- Dijo Logan

-Me lo merecía- Dijo Carlos

-en realidad si- asintió el americano –Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Carlos, sin duda jamás volveré a apostar contra ti-

Carlos sonrió

-Ni yo volveré a pelear contigo, eres una bestia comparado conmigo, me dejaste molido-

Se quedo en silencio y vio como los ojos del americano volvían a tornarse vacios, pudo sentir el miedo latente de su amigo

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Carlos –No estarás solo, te ayudare a enfrentarlo-

-Tengo miedo, no creo poder soportarlo-

-Lo harás- Dijo un muy seguro Carlos –Y nosotros te ayudaremos-

Sin embargo Logan no respondió, en ese momento entraron los dos mas altos, sorprendidos al verlos de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto James

-Escuchamos mucho ruido- Dijo Kendall

-Que efectivos son, llegan mas tarde y me encontrarían asesinado por Logan- Reprocho el moreno

Logan solo los miraba acusadoramente

-Lo sentimos Logie, pero era necesario hacerlo de esta manera, de cualquier otra no hubieras aceptado-

Logan no discutió, estaba demasiado cansado… y adolorido.

Horas mas tarde arribaron en Chicago, Logan en todo ese tiempo no dijo ni una sola palabra, los demás tampoco decían nada, sabía que este sin duda seria el momento mas difícil para su joven amigo, pero no lo pasaría solo.

Rentaron un automóvil en Chicago y Kendall se coloco en el asiento del conductor, miro a Logan quien estaba nervioso

-¿A dónde?-

-Toma la calle 54 al oeste- contesto

Carlos siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la orilla de la ciudad, las casas, aunque eran sencillas se veían bien, el paisaje además era hermoso, Logan le indico donde diera vuelta y el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, pues casi todas las casas estaban destruidas, muchas deterioradas y no se veía a ninguna persona.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunto James asombrado

-Poco después de irme una epidemia de tuberculosis azoto a toda la población, casi todos murieron por falta de atención medica, y los que sobrevivieron se fueron, desde entonces este lugar esta abandonado-

Y en efecto en ninguna de las casas ni en ninguna calle se veía a una sola persona, todo parecía muy desolador, solo se veía uno que otro animal, algún perro o gato vagando por las calles… ni siquiera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, Logan se sentía cada vez mas nervioso y los demás lo notaron… Continúo conduciendo hasta la orilla de la villa, sin duda la zona más pobre y también la más destruida.

-Detente aquí- Dijo Logan, Kendall obedeció y aparco en una orilla, la maleza había inundado los jardines pobres de las casas, muchas estaban a mitad destruidas y otras estaban completamente rayadas, parecían hogares de drogadictos, los cuatro bajaron del vehículo, afuera la tarde se volvía cada vez mas gris debido a las nubes, pusieron el seguro a la puerta y miraron a Logan que parecía mas pálido de lo normal, Carlos se apresuro a estar al lado de su amigo, quien estaba recargado en el auto.

-No, no se si podre Carlos, es… demasiado- Dijo con voz angustiada

-Recuerda que no estas solo- Dijo James, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, -¿Por donde?-

Logan lo miro con ojos de suplica, pero James no dio su brazo a torcer, Logan se movió en un gesto de derrota y comenzó a caminar, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer… Logan se interno en uno de los caminos entre la maleza alejándose un poco de las demás casas, los demás chicos lo siguieron sin decir nada y sin quitar un ojo de su amigo, tras caminar unos cuantos minutos, los cuatro vieron una pequeña casa en ruinas al subir una colina, el corazón de Logan comenzó a martillar como loco pero no se detuvo, continuaron caminando subiendo la pequeña colina, detrás de la casa se alzaba el bosque con aspecto sombrío, mas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer… cuando estaban a solo unos metros de la casa Logan se detuvo mirando toda la maleza, imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente, Kendall puso una mano en su hombro, Logan lo miro y después se dirigió hacia la casa, llegaron al portal y Logan giro la perilla, la puerta cedió con facilidad, ambos entraron, la casa estaba muy oscura, como en penumbra, dentro de ella las paredes estaban roídas, muebles casi destruidos, todo estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

-Ahí- Dijo Logan con voz sombría, como perdida dentro de el mismo –Estaba la mesa comedor, una estufa de leña, un pequeño gabinete…-

Los demás no dijeron nada, solo lo veían como sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, vacios, estaba recordando lo que con tanto empeño había querido olvidar, lo que lo había atormentado durante toda su vida. Logan continuo caminando por la pequeña casa hasta que se detuvo al frente de una puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Logie?- Pregunto James

-Esta… era mi habitación, mía y de mama-

James se adelanto y entro a la habitación, Logan se quedo en el umbral, con sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, Carlos y Kendall también entraron vieron las dos camas, donde se suponía que había un ropero y algunos juguetes fabricados con madera, de pronto ellos se percataron de que habían entrado solos y miraron a Logan en la puerta, sus corazones dieron un vuelco cuando vieron sus lagrimas en sus mejillas, a Logan ya no le importo si sus compañeros lo veían, pues ya no podía detener las lagrimas, el dolor lo estaba consumiendo, Kendall se levanto

-Logie…- Dijo Kendall –Vamos, ya estas aquí, deja que salga todo tu dolor, la culpa que no es tuya-

-¿Qué no es mía?- Pregunto Logan quien lo miro con gran dolor –Mi madre y también mi hermano, ambos murieron por mi culpa…-

-eso no es cierto y lo sabes- Dijo James –Ambos te amaban y aun lo siguen haciendo, sabes que un vínculo así no se rompe, ellos… su amor aun continúa contigo-

Logan alzo la mirada después de que un trueno retumbo y entro a la habitación, se asomo con temor a la ventana, y lo que vio lo dejo helado, no le dio tiempo a los chicos de preguntar y salió casi corriendo por la puerta trasera, los tres lo siguieron y salieron a la ya tormenta, Carlos se preocupo de sobremanera al ver como su amigo caía de rodillas en medio del patio, James corrió hacia el y también se hinco.

-No le creí a la gente del barrio cuando me lo dijeron- Dijo Logie –Jamás pensé que el enterraría a mi madre aquí-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los tres, sin embargo Logie no le contesto, pues los sollozos quebraron su voz, Kendall alzo la vista y entonces la vio, una cruz desgastada con el tiempo que tenia un nombre borroso, decía Dianne Blackwell, ellos no vieron mas pues centraron la atención en su amigo, por lo que lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-Por mi culpa…- Decía sin cesar

-No, no lo es- Dijo James también soltando una que otra lagrima –No fue tu culpa Logie ¡entiéndelo de una vez! No fue culpa tuya y ellos no están enfadados contigo, te aman y así será por siempre…- Pero Logan no lo escuchaba

-No… lo entiendes, me quede solo… siempre he estado solo, daría todo, por poder verlos- Dijo entre sollozos, Carlos lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Desahógate amigo, hazlo, no estas solo de acuerdo me tienes a mi y a los chicos también, déjanos ser tu familia Logie, aunque sea solo eso, permíteme ser tu hermano, yo quiero que tu seas el mío-

Logan ya no contesto, solo lloro en el hombro de su amigo saco toda su ira, su dolor su rabia, todo lo que lo había consumido durante tantos años, todo el peso de una culpa que ni siquiera era suya, todo fluyo debajo del manto de la lluvia que los cubría, ellos tampoco dijeron nada mas solo se limitaron a tener abrazado a su amigo, así pudieron durar horas, minutos, ninguno de los cuatro lo supo con exactitud, Kendall miro al cielo cuando la lluvia se hizo aun mas fuerte.

-Logan, tenemos que entrar, la tormenta se pondrá peor-

James se preocupo pues logan no le contestaba, se separo un poco y lo miro, estaba muy pálido, de hecho parecía un zombi, sumamente preocupado lo movió, casi cargo con el hasta dentro de la destruida casa, llegaron a la ultima habitación y lo recostaron, Logan cerro los ojos aun lagrimas seguían fluyendo, parecía que nada las pararía, ellos no se quisieron separar de el, por lo que se recostaron también, como lo hacían años atrás cuando eran solo unos niños, cuidándose unos a los otros… como hermanos; y después de algunas horas todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a despertar a Carlos, quien aun sentía su ropa algo húmeda, se sintió desubicado al despertar dentro de aquella habitación hasta que recordó todo lo que había sucedido, miro a su lado esperando ver a su amigo, sin embargo descubrió que se encontraba solo… se levanto asustado y llamo a los otros dos quienes espantados se levantaron alarmados; recorrieron toda la casa sin encontrar a su joven amigo, salieron al patio y lo encontró junto a la tumba de su hermano, igual al día anterior, pero esta vez Logan se encontraba de pie, James se acerco con suma cautela.

-Logie-

-estoy bien James- Dijo Logan, James se acerco hasta quedar junto a el y vio que su mirada había cambiado, no mucho pero si algo

-Pero…-

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo el chico listo

James sonrió y le dio un apretón en el hombro, Kendall y Carlos se acercaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabían que Logie no estaba del todo recuperado y que aun sentía culpa, pero también sabían que había pasado algo muy importante, había comprendido que no había sido culpa suya, y quizá, solo quizá, con el tiempo sanarían las heridas.

-Vamos- dijo Logan –quiero mostrarles algo-

Los tres siguieron a Logan a través del bosque y después de unos cuantos minutos se encontraron con un paisaje espectacular, se sorprendieron al ver una cueva no muy profunda, dentro de ella había muchas inscripciones, había muchos objetos de madera y enfrente se podía ver un gran lago, al fondo las montañas y una enorme cascada que contrastaba con el inmenso cielo, era un paisaje verdaderamente hermoso.

-Jamás…- Comenzó Logan, ellos lo miraron –Pensé que volvería aquí, ni mucho menos que viniera alguien mas conmigo, este lugar para mi representa algo muy especial, aquí solía venir con mi madre, la ultima vez fue un cumpleaños, era nuestro lugar preferido, pues podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, compartir todo, me cantaba y me enseñaba todo lo que podía dar la música, siendo un puente entre la tierra y el cielo; para mi se volvió mi sitio preferido y no quería irme sin venir antes aquí y por supuesto también compartirlo con ustedes-

-Gracias- Dijo Kendall –Logie, en verdad, gracias por compartir esto con nosotros-

-Ahora podremos volver a ser el mismo grupo unido de siempre- asintió Carlos

-Y sobre todo que vuelvas a ser tu Logie, nuestro mejor amigo- Finalizo el castaño

Carlos sonrió y se acerco despistadamente a Logan, que estaba junto al lago, su expresión mostraba cierta nostalgia, y como estaba muy distraído se asusto cuando Carlos lo empujo al Agua

-¡Oye!- Grito Logan, Carlos se rio a carcajadas

-Vamos ya te hacia falta un buen baño-

Logan se acerco a el y lo jalo de una pierna, provocando que el también cayera al agua

-¡Hey, esta helada!-

-Vamos, no te quejes- Dijo Logie con una sonrisa

-¿así? Pues ahora me las pagaras todas- dijo Carlos riendo y comenzó a arrojarle agua

-¡Bombaaaaa!- Gritaron Kendall y James arrojándose al mismo tiempo salpicando agua

Y así, los cuatro jugaron como si fueran unos niños, disfrutando como ninguno de ellos lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, como hermanos, como familia, como un gran grupo.

Despues del juego los cuatro acordaron que era hora de irse, pasaron de nuevo por la casa, la cual miro Logie con una perspectiva diferente, subieron al auto y se dirigieron al hotel, donde esperarían el momento para el gran concierto que los esperaba, sin duda uno de los mas importantes en su carrera, pasaron a comer y ya entrada la noche Kendall manejo de vuelta al hotel, James y Kendall iban adelante discutiendo quien sabe que cosas, pero en la parte de atrás del auto estaban sentados Carlos y Logan ambos iban en sumo silencio, los otros dos no los escuchaban debido a la música tan alta que llevaban, por su puesto uno de sus discos. Carlos sabia que era hora de preguntar lo mas importante.

-¿Y bien que tal te sientes?-

Logan lo miro, solo esbozo una leve sonrisa y después se acomodo de nuevo

-démosle tiempo al tiempo- Dijo –Pero esto… bueno… ha sido un gran avance, yo diría que fundamental-

-salud por eso amigo- Dijo Carlos ofreciéndole una cerveza, cosa que sorprendió a Logan

-No se desde cuando pensaste que era alcohólico- Carlos se rio –Carlos… quiero agradecerte, pues jamás me dejaste solo en esto, si no fuera por ti y por los chicos yo hubiera… bueno, no apreciaría la vida como lo hago ahora, me dieron un motivo mas para vivir-

Carlos se sorprendió

-No me digas que ibas a…-

-eso ya no importa ahora, el punto es que hiciste algo increíble por mi, nunca me dejaste ni me juzgaste al igual que Kendall y James y es algo que valoro muchísimo-

Carlos miro con detenimiento a Logan, después se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

-Jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás se te ocurra hacer eso, eres muy importante para mi, y también para los chicos, ninguno de nosotros soportaría siquiera la idea de perderte Logie, y si hice eso y lo volvería hacer, recuerda que somos aun mas que compañeros de trabajo, mas que un grupo, somos una familia-

Logan sonrió

-gracias Carlos-

Despues de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos. El viaje al hotel fue corto pero cargado de una nueva esperanza, ya era de noche cuando llegaron al hotel donde tenían reservación gracias a Gustavo, para sorpresa de Logan, las luces estaban encendidas, James abrió la puerta y dejo que Logan entrara primero, en cuanto entro lo que vio lo dejo helado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaron los tres, el apartamento que habían alquilado estaba todo adornado con globos, listones y cosas por el estilo, en la mesa había muchos platillos, pura comida mexicana (XD) para ser exactos, James se acerco

-Sorpresa- Dijo

Todos se le quedaron viendo al chico pálido, que aun no salía de su sorpresa, a Carlos le cruzo la idea de que estaba evaluando a quien golpear primero, por lo que se retiro un paso.

-¿Pero que…?-

-estamos a catorce de septiembre- Dijo Kendall –Felices diecinueve años Logie-

Logan los miro a todos aun con confusión, su primera reacción fue de enojo, sin embargo después se relajo, para sorpresa de todos, cerro los ojos un momento y después esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias… supongo- dijo

Despues los tres le dieron un abrazo a su joven amigo, se trasladaron a la sala con copas de champan y algo de comida.

-Mucho mejor- Dijo Carlos, Logan y los demás lo miraron –Pensé que estabas evaluando a quien golpear primero-

Logan se rio.

-No niego que me cruzo la idea por la cabeza, y también se que ustedes dos fueron parte de la conspiración- Dijo Logie mirando a James y Kendall –Gracias, en verdad-

-No me habría caído mal tener un duelo contigo- Dijo Kendall –Pero si fue idea de todos nosotros y también esta fiesta, queríamos ayudarte Logie, y parece que si ha dado resultado-

-Am pues les diré- Dijo Carlos –Yo si tuve una pelea con el en el avión, y no hubieran llegado de seguro ahorita estuviera en el hospital-

Logan se rio, los otros dos se asombraron

-¿En serio?- Pregunto James –¿Eso fue lo que paso?-

-creímos que únicamente habían discutido- Apunto el rubio

-Si- dijo Carlos –en cuanto se dio cuenta de a donde nos dirigíamos y cuales eran mis intenciones exploto, intente defenderme, pero de nada sirvió, en realidad no les recomiendo que lo hagan enojar-

-Ya lo sabes- Dijo Logie muy confiado

-Increíble- Dijo Kendall

Por la noche el primero en acostarse fue Logan debido a lo exhausto que estaba por tantas emociones juntas, además de todos los juegos que habían hecho en su fiesta, parecía que por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que por fin podrían ser los mismos de antes… que equivocados estaban. Mientras tanto tres chicos conversaban en la sala del apartamento alquilado del hotel en Chicago.

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió- Dijo Carlos

-Impresionante- Dijo Kendall –Quien fuera a decir eso, que Seb sufría tanto-

-y que pensara en eso… que intentaría- Dijo James, quien no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que sentiría si lo perdiera… otra vez.

-Sin embargo esta experiencia lo cambio- Dijo Kendall –Ahora es muy distinto, aunque aun falta tiempo para que sanen sus heridas, solo falta apoyarlo-

Y Así lo haremos- dijeron los dos

-¿es cierto que pelearon en el avión?- Pregunto James emocionado

-Si, y créanme, jamás me había sentido tan asustado, cuando supo que todos nos dirigíamos a Chicago prácticamente exploto lo intente calmar, aunque no niego que lo provoque un poco, después de eso se abalanzo contra mi dándome un puñetazo en la cara y me arrojo al suelo, intente defenderme pero de nada sirvió, prácticamente me molió, no sabia que tenia tan tremenda fuerza-

-Guau- dijeron los dos emocionados

Mientras tanto Logan estaba recostado en su cama sin poder dormir, pero esta vez era por una razón muy diferente, por fin se sentía feliz estando con sus amigos, su verdadera familia, su razón de existencia. Recordaba con cariño a su madre y también a su hermano… miraba a la luna por la ventana, pensando sintiendo todo lo que había ocurrido; en verdad se sentía afortunado de tener a los chicos junto a el y así quizás podría volver a ser feliz. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido sujetando en su mano derecha el objeto que tanto apreciaba… que había visto en sus sueños… dejándose caer en la inconsciencia en lo mas profundo de su ser una duda comenzó a surgir, pues sabia que a pesar de todo los problemas no habían terminado y el objeto que sostenía en sus manos era prueba de ello.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Parece que Logie ha mejorado mucho gracias al cariño y apoyo de sus amigos, ¿será eso suficiente? ¿Qué dudas tiene Logan? ¿Qué era el objeto que sostenía en su mano? Estas dudas y mas resueltas en el próximo capitulo que será casi el definitivo… ¡se acerca el final!<p>

Fe de erratas: en el capitulo anterior comente que a la madre de Logan le había dado preclamsia, el termino es en realidad Preeclampsia que es una complicación en el embarazo que se caracteriza mas que nada por el incremento en la presión arterial, y si no es tratada con rapidez pone en riesgo la vida de la madre y del bebe. Bueno espero haber aclarado dudas.

¡Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

Logan y Carlos me miran fijamente

**Yo:** ¿Qué?

**Logan:** ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

**Yo:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Carlos:** Que Logie y yo nos peleáramos a golpes, se supone que eso harían James y Kendall

**Kendall y James:** ¿Qué? (logan se esconde por detrás de Carlos para que no lo vean)

**Yo:** Lo se y si lo tenia pensado, pero la rivalidad entre ellos dos aun no se termina

**Carlos: **Ya lo se pero eso no puede ser cierto ¡Logan no podría ganarme!

(Logan sale de su escondite completamente exaltado, a James y Kendall les brillan los ojitos)

**Logan:** ¿Cómo que no podría ganarte? Esta científicamente comprobado que en una pelea no solo depende de la fuerza además… (Logan se da cuenta que James y Kendall lo ven y se acercan con sonrisa maliciosa) además… ¡Creo que debo irme!

**James y Kendall:** ¡Espera Logie!

**Carlos:** Definitivamente no entiendo a esos tres… (se escuchan los gritos a lo lejos de Logan) pobre Logie… oye ¡quien diría que yo saldría de consejero!

**Yo:** Claro, es una de las sorpresas de esta historia

**Carlos:** Pero aun faltan muchas mas ¿no?

**Yo:** Así es, falta lo mas importante, pues Logie revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos así que lectores no dejen de leer y por favor no olviden dejar reviews

**Carlos:** Son los motores para esta gran historia… muchas gracias especiales a Jazckson y a Black Heart Inertia por seguir desde el principio esta historia

**Yo:** así es, y no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo **"Duelo de sangre: Batalla entre razón y corazón" **(se escucha mas dramático de lo que en realidad es, asi que dejen volar su imaginación)

**Carlos: **¡Que emocionante! (a lo lejos se vuelven a escuchar los gritos de Logan)

**Carlos:** Humm ¿Crees que debería ir a ver si Logie esta bien?

**Yo:** Ehh, no creo que sea necesario, además todavía tienes algo de inocencia… creo

**Carlos:** No entendí

**Yo:** ¬¬ Bueno, no olviden dejar un review

**Carlos:** ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Batalla entre Razon y Corazon

Hola a todos! Por fin regrese con la octava entrega de esta historia y de una vez les adelanto que ya casi llegamos al final así que no dejen de leer.

Big Time Rush ni la canción que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, la canción es "Feelings" de Morris Albert, aunque a mi me gusta mas la versión instrumental interpretada por Richard Clayderman. Bueno ahí esta el dato por si la quieren poner mientras leen. A mi en lo personal esa melodía me fascina y mas en instrumental.

Muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia y por sus reviews tan inspiradores, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz.

**Carlos: **¡Ya estoy aquí!

**Yo:** ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías aparecer hasta los extras

**Carlos:** (con un puchero) Pero si tu me pediste que viniera por lo de la dedicatoria del capitulo

**Yo:** ah es cierto, entonces adelante

**Carlos:** este capitulo va dedicado con especial cariño a Black Heart Inertia

**Yo:** Por sus reviews que han sido verdaderamente inspiradores, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, esperemos y hagamos florecer el Big Time en español

**Carlos:** este capi es para ti, bueno me voy, tengo que asegurarme si Logie sigue vivo

**Yo:**Ok, nos vemos

Aclaraciones:

-dialogo-

"_Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 8: Duelo de sangre: Batalla de mente y corazón  
><strong>

Una tarde como cualquier otra los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush por fin habían regresado de su ajetreado viaje al pasado de Logan en la que había sido su casa en la zona mas pobre de la inmensa ciudad de Chicago; James Kendall y Carlos lo apoyaron en todo momento y gracias a eso Logan pudo comprender que había llevado una gran carga sobre su hombro que ni siquiera era suya. Quizás la culpa y la tristeza no habían desaparecido por completo de su ser, pero confiaban que con el tiempo sanarían sus heridas.

Sin embargo ahora tenían que enfocarse en el segundo motivo por el cual habían llegado a esa ciudad: el concierto de presentación de su nuevo disco. En el viaje ellos no hablaron nada pues estaban que se los comían los nervios, pero en cuanto llegaron al estadio las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, mucha gente se había reunido fuera del estadio solo para recibirlos, ellos se sorprendieron pues jamás habían visto a tanta gente junta solo para poder verlos cuando llegaran. Sin perder tiempo ellos se trasladaron a los camerinos para prepararse para la gran noche; al cabo de media hora los chicos salieron al escenario recibidos por las ovaciones de miles y miles de personas, todos los niños, jóvenes y adultos que los idolatraban pero mas que nada adolescentes de ambos sexos gritaban sus nombres mostrando cartulinas y gritando sin cesar. Las luces se apagaron, vapor salió y nuevas luces azuladas iluminaron la parte central del escenario dejando ver cuatro siluetas completamente inmóviles… el sonido de la batería sonó en el fondo, por lo que la gente grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando todo el estadio se ilumino y ellos comenzaron a cantar The city is ours, seguida de Big Night y Elévate; sin duda tres de las canciones favoritas de todos los fans; ellos por su parte cantaron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, fruto de tantas clases de canto y baile por las tardes… ellos encendieron con su música las emociones de los fans, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, como habían aprendido. Despues de cantar las canciones mas conocidas comenzaron con las de su nuevo disco pero haciendo algo que nunca habían hecho antes en un concierto, Carlos tomo las baquetas, James la guitarra eléctrica, Kendall el bajo y Logan dos teclados; los fans no lo podían creer, sus mas grandes ídolos no solo cantaban, si no que también tocaban y de una manera espectacular, Logan hacia volar sus manos en los teclados, James parecía un artista de Heavy metal , Kendall hacia vibrar con el bajo y Carlos casi se desasía en la batería… así crearon un verdadero espectáculo que nadie olvidaría… los chicos por su parte no podían sentirse mas felices, sobre todo Logan, quien no podía dejar de sonreír y cantar como nunca antes lo había hecho; sin embargo durante el concierto Logan se dio cuenta de algo y no era la primera vez que pasaba, los cuatro disfrutaban del concierto con una sutil diferencia, Logan noto siempre las miradas de James y Kendall sobre el, en cada coreografía, cada canción ambos chicos procuraban acercarse al chico pálido, James usando la magia de su sonrisa y su baile seductor, y Kendall con el poder de su profunda mirada. Logan sabia lo que ellos estaban haciendo y no podía evitar ruborizarse por ello, ambos chicos luchaban por ganar su atención y su amor. El corazón de Logan comenzó a martillar como loco.

El concierto había sido todo lo que ellos habían esperado: un gran éxito, de hecho el mayor de su carrera hasta ahora, Gustavo y Kelly no podrían estar mas felices al igual que los chicos, sin duda había sido una de las mejores experiencias de sus vidas… sin embargo a medio concierto Logan se dio cuenta de algo… a lo lejos casi hasta el final estaba recargado un hombre en la pared, alguien que conocía muy bien, el causante de sus desgracias, el que provocaba sus pesadillas, a pesar de que se encontraban lejos podía sentir el poder de su mirada penetrante, una mirada de ira. Los chicos también se dieron cuenta que ahí se encontraba así que apoyaron a Logan sonriéndole como nunca. Logan sonrió ante tal apoyo y continuo el concierto, pero sabiendo en lo mas profundo de su corazón que las cosas no habían terminado ahí, sabia que algo malo se avecinaba y temía por ello, bueno mas bien temía por sus amigos.

Aquella vez no fue la única que vieron al padre de Logan ya que mientras tuvieron su gira por varias ciudades de Estados Unidos ese hombre aparecía, no decía nada, solo observaba desde el publico el espectáculo, Logan con el tiempo comenzó a llenarse de ira, sabia que ese hombre lo seguiría seguro por dinero, o por venganza y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, los otros tres chicos también estaban al pendiente de su amigo, por lo que nunca lo dejaban solo, y procuraban que ese hombre no se les acercara y mucho menos a su Logie.

Sin embargo el encuentro fue inevitable, días después del ultimo concierto de nuevo en Chicago donde fue programado el cierre fueron invitados a varias fiestas importantes para cantar, ninguno de ellos se opuso, ya que estaban muy acostumbrados, precisamente en uno de los hoteles fue donde ocurrió el terrible encuentro. Logan subió a una de las partes altas, curiosamente iba solo ya que los otros tres estaban ocupados con demás personalidades, era una hermosa noche, Logan miro las estrellas recargándose en la baranda hasta que escucho unos pasos por detrás de el, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

-Veo que aun tienes los mismos hábitos- Dijo un hombre alto robusto y con mirada enfadada

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Pregunto Logan, visiblemente enojado y sorprendido

-¿Qué acaso no puedo verme con mi hijo?- Pregunto el hombre con cinismo

-Ja, ¿ahora si tienes?, según yo hace años afirmabas lo contrario-

-será por que entonces no eras nadie, pero veo que esa situación ha cambiado-

Logan lo miro con ira, sentía en su interior como el miedo, la culpa y la tristeza querían aflorar, mas esta vez no lo permitiría, eso era un lujo que no estaba dispuesto a dar. Mientras tanto en los pisos de abajo, los otros tres chicos conversaban animadamente entre ellos y con otras personalidades, Carlos se dio cuenta de algo inusual, pues vieron a algunos oficiales de policía rondando el lugar.

-Ey ¿Ya vieron eso?-

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Kendall

-Andan varios de seguridad rondando el lugar eso no es común-

-¿Sucedería algo?- Pregunto James

-Ni idea- Dijo Carlos

En ese momento un agente paso por su lado, Kendall lo detuvo.

-¿Disculpe pasa algo?- Pregunto el rubio

-Oh, nada de importancia, no se preocupen, solo buscamos a un hombre que se coló sin estar en la lista, parecía enojado-

Los tres sintieron que un balde de agua helada les caía encima.

-Disculpe, la apariencia… era un hombre… bastante mayor, cara malhumorada, ojos negros al igual que su cabello y de piel blanca- Pregunto James

-Si, ¿Acaso lo conocen?-

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, después corrieron hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto arriba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto Logan con enfado

-Ya te lo dije antes-

-No obtendrás nada de mí… así que será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste y jamás vuelvas-

-no me iré de aquí sin obtener lo que quiero, además es tu obligación- Dijo el hombre con enojo

-Lo seria… si en verdad hubieras sido un padre, sin embargo jamás lo fuiste- Dijo el chico pálido subiendo el tono de voz –o que acaso ya no te acuerdas… todo lo que nos hiciste pasar, y lo que hiciste con mi hermanito y…-

-el se lo merecía, y hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad- Dijo, Logan sintió como la ira estallaba en su interior –solo fueron eso, un estorbo, y mas tu, que me quitaste lo que mas amaba en mi vida-

-¡Bien!- dijo Logan -¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?, ¿tienes las suficientes agallas para matarme?, hazte la idea de que no te daré nada, ni ahora ni nunca, así que largo, no permitiré que me hagas mas daño, ni a mi, ni a mi familia-

-Llamas familia con quienes desarrollas tu trabajo, ellos nunca lo serán, al contrario, tal vez ahora no lo vean, pero con el tiempo se darán cuenta que siempre serás un estorbo y solo eso, quizá deba terminar con esto ahora, no me queda mas remedio, y si tuviste razón, siempre has estado solo, y así terminaras- Dijo para sorpresa de Logan el hombre saco una especie de pistola de su pantalón, y se acerco peligrosamente

-Estas loco- Murmuro Logan

-Sera por tu culpa, fue tu culpa todo lo que paso y ahora terminare con esto de una vez-

-Eso nunca sucederá- Dijeron tres voces al unísono

Logan y el Thomas miraron de donde provenían las voces, para su sorpresa vieron a Carlos, James y Kendall entrando al balcón

-Ustedes que rayos hacen aquí, esto no es su problema así que lárguense- Dijo el hombre

-Eso nunca- Carlos se veía decidido

-Chicos, mejor váyanse, no quiero que les suceda nada malo- Dijo Logan

-No nos iremos- Dijo James con convicción

-Además somos cuatro contra uno ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Afirmo Kendall, el hombre se rio con ironía

-No se, podría terminar con cualquiera de ustedes- En ese momento los otros tres vieron espantados la pistola –Sin embargo, solo deseo terminar con una persona hoy-

-¡Entonces hazlo!- Grito Logan, los otros tres lo vieron asombrados –Dispara de una vez, pero si lo haces no obtendrás nada-

-Logie- Dijo James

-En eso te equivocas- Dijo el hombre bastante confiado, -Pues todo lo que posees al morir pasaría al familiar más cercano, y en este caso el único-

-Baja esa arma- Dijo Logan –No ganaras nada… esa cantidad de dinero no será tuya si algo me sucede, sabia que algún día pasaría esto así que tome precauciones, además todo pasaría a ser posesión de Joanna así que ya lo sabes, será mejor que te vayas-

El hombre comenzó a cambiar de color por la ira los demás lo vieron atemorizados

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo con furia apuntando a Logan –Siempre no has sido mas que un estorbo.. y así terminaras-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito James

-nosotros tres somos su familia- Dijo Carlos

-Así que no lo abandonaremos jamás- afirmo Kendall

-Váyase, no obtendrá nada, ni lastimara a nadie y si no quiere ir a la cárcel será mejor que se largue- James dio un paso mas

Los siguientes segundos que transcurrieron pasaron como si fueran horas, el hombre bajo la mirada, Carlos, James y Kendall pensaron que ya se había terminado, pero Logan sabia que no era así, vio como su padre levantaba el arma pero esta vez no iba apuntado hacia el, sino hacia James, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta Logan se arrojo sobre el, los demás vieron horrorizados como ambos caían por el balcón y el arma se disparo.

-¡LOGAN!- Gritaron los tres

Se asomaron por el balcón y los vieron, ambos habían caído en un techo, se incorporaron y el hombre se lanzo por el arma pero Logan se lo impidió, el techo, que era de un material frágil comenzó a romperse.

-¡Pronto hay que bajar!- Dijo Carlos

Corrieron por las escaleras y dieron aviso a las autoridades, llegaron al piso donde estaban los dos, solo veían como estaban peleando por alcanzar el arma; mas no podían llegar al techo, el cual se estaba cuarteando de una forma peligrosa, hasta que se rompió, varios pedazos de varilla, mica y vidrio cayeron al suelo junto con ellos.

-¡Logie!- Dijo el rubio angustiado

-Ese es el hombre- Dijo Carlos apuntando al padre de Logan

Despues los oficiales se llevaron al padre de Logan, ellos fueron y lo incorporaron, pues a pesar de que la caída no había sido muy alta, cayeron directo sobre unas mesas de madera.

-¿Logie estas bien?- Preguntaron

-creo que si-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Carlos

Los tres asintieron, después de discutir buen rato con las autoridades fueron al hotel donde los cuatro se hospedaban, los cuatro estaban bastante alterados por lo sucedido, sin embargo también aliviados de que todo hubiera terminado.

-Logie ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Pregunto Carlos

-Si, la caída en realidad no fue tan alta, solo me duele un poco el costado-

-¿Cómo...?- Comenzó el rubio -¿Cómo sabias que ese hombre iba a disparar?-

-En realidad no lo se, solo lo intuí y vi como empezó a levantar el arma, no pensé, solo reaccione y me arroje sobre el-

-Logan…- Dijo James, todos lo miraron –Sinceramente hiciste algo realmente estúpido, solo alguien como tu podría hacerlo y gracias a eso yo estoy vivo… por segunda vez… gracias amigo-

Logan sonrió al igual que James

-eso ya es record- Dijo Carlos –Nos esta saliendo muy caro mantener al niño bonito con vida-

-¡Oye!- se quejo el castaño

Los cuatro se rieron, sabiendo que por fin ya todo había acabado.

Días después parecía que todo por fin había vuelto a la normalidad, como era de esperarse Thomas Blackwell fue sentenciado y encarcelado, los chicos se sentían aliviados pues sabían que el peligro por fin había pasado; habían regresado a su hogar en Palm Woods, todos sus amigos los recibieron como de costumbre aunque ellos ya no se sentían los mismos después de sus aventuras por Chicago y las demás ciudades, claro que nadie se había dado cuento de lo ocurrido, y así lo prefirieron sobre todo por el bien de Logan.

Esa misma noche curiosamente los cuatro chicos no estaban juntos, pues al parecer todos tenían cosas que pensar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, James y Kendall se habían quedado en Palm Woods, mientras que Logan y Carlos habían salido, o eso creyeron ellos; Kendall se encontraba mirando un programa de televisión hasta que se fijo en James quien parecía estar muy inquieto, ni siquiera le había puesto atención a su inseparable espejito y eso si que era raro en el.

-¿Qué te pasa James?-

-¿Eh?-

-Estás más raro de lo normal-

-Ah, no es nada…-

James se sentó junto a la barra, Kendall lo miro con curiosidad. Claro que conocía a sus amigos y sobre todo a James quien para todos era un libro abierto y ahora mismo se notaba que estaba nervioso… quizás por todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente aunque…

-Estas nervioso- Acuso Kendall sentándose junto a el

-es verdad, no se por que, pero siento que Logie ya decidió-

-Siempre lo ha sabido James, pero no ha querido aceptarlo… solo le falta un empujoncito para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos-

-Hablas como si supieras a quien de nosotros prefiere…- acuso el más alto

-en realidad no lo se, Logan no es tan abierto como nosotros, ya vez como logro ocultarnos su pasado en todos estos años… además también esta el asunto de Carlos-

James lo miro, era cierto, los dos habían notado en su amigo latino un comportamiento extraño, nadie se lo explicaba hasta que vieron en una ocasión el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como se ponía nervioso…

-¿Crees que Carlos…?-

-es lo mas probable, pero aun no estoy muy seguro-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando. Los dos tenían exactamente la misma duda, la que les comía el alma por resolver: descubrir quien era el ganador del corazón de Logan. Y les dolia en pensar en la posibilidad de que se tratara del otro, además también estaba lo de su amigo latino ¿En verdad se habría enamorado? ¿De quien?

-James creo que debemos dejar claras algunas cosas- La voz del rubio se torno mas seria de lo normal

-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunto el castaño

-Cuando hable con Logan el estaba realmente confundido, pero sobre todo temía a que dependiendo de su decisión el grupo y la amistad que hemos fortalecido durante todos estos años se termine por su culpa; yo le afirme que eso no sucedería, pero aun así quiero saber que es lo que piensas tu…-

James lo miro con decisión

-Lo que hemos formado no terminara pero seamos claros Kendall, ambos sabemos que las cosas no volverán a ser igual-

-Claro que nada volverá a ser igual…- Luego se quedo pensativo –Pero hagamos ese pacto, que nuestra amistad no se termine-

James se le quedo mirando con desconfianza

-No terminara… pero sigo pensando que tu sabes a quien quiere Logie, de hecho creo que tu te crees el elegido por el-

Kendall lo miro de la misma manera, medito muy bien sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir James… existe una razón por la que decidí luchar por Logan hasta el final además de su indecisión, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de que al principio hubiera escogido a alguien que no fuera yo, lo dejaría ir con tal de que fuera feliz… sin embargo las cosas sucedieron de otra manera y al ser tu el tercero en discordia decidí luchar por la simple razón de que si te escogiera a ti el no seria feliz…-

James sintió como le hervía la sangre al escucharlo, se levanto totalmente exaltado, Kendall hizo lo mismo, era el colmo; si las miradas matasen Kendall habría muerto en ese preciso momento.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Por como eres James… el mismo lo dijo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria feliz? Solo hasta el instante en que tú te fijaras en alguien más; acéptalo James tienes fama de mujeriego y nunca has formalizado una relación ¿Por qué lo harías con el? Solo lastimarías su corazón y eso es algo que no voy a permitir…-

James se sentía cada vez mas y mas enfadado, pero a la vez dolido pues sabia que en parte el rubio tenia razón, jamás había formalizado una relación además de la muy extendida fama de mujeriego que tenia desde algunos años. Sin embargo también estaba completamente seguro de algo…

-Te equivocas en algo- Dijo el mas alto con voz mordaz –Con Logan siempre ha sido diferente solo por una razón… lo que yo siento por el es amor verdadero, a diferencia de ti…-

-¿Qué?-

-Admítelo Kendall, Logan también lo dijo cuando estuvimos con el en el hospital, eres un gran chico y con un futuro prometedor pero lo que no dijo es que solo lo usaste para olvidar a Jo ¿no es cierto? Durante aquella gira es verdad que ni la llamaste, pero era por que en verdad TU querías olvidarla, por que sabias que ella ya no te quería, al menos no de la misma forma de antes… así que lo usaste y según tu te enamoraste de el… cuando solo se hizo una obsesión para ti, dime ¿Cuánto durarías con el? ¿Cuándo Jo vuelva de Nueva Zelanda? ¿Cuándo logres reconquistarla? Logan no se merece eso…-

Kendall estaba que echaba fuego por la mirada, James igual, era un duelo entre razón y corazón, miradas escarlatas y avellanas luchaban por el dominio frente al enemigo… después James suavizo un poco su expresión.

-Y además…- Continuo… -A diferencia de ti yo si lo dejaría ir solo por saber que eso es en verdad lo que quiere, aunque me parta el alma si se fuera contigo lo dejaría para no causarle daño… por que lo amo…-

Lo siguiente James no lo espero

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

Kendall grito a la vez que se arrojaba sobre James cayendo ambos al suelo, comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza con brusquedad, James se defendió como pudo y aprovecho de que el era mas alto para poder arrojarlo hacia un lado. Kendall cayo sobre la mesa, James le dirigió un puñetazo a la cara y Kendall le contesto con otro en el abdomen… la pelea se prolongo hasta que los dos se dieron al mismo tiempo un golpe en plena cara cayendo al suelo…

-Ough…- Mascullo James

-Duele…- dijo Kendall

Luego ambos se miraron, sus lesiones sus caras, lo que estaban haciendo era justo lo que le habían prometido a Logan que jamás sucedería…

-Kendall… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Pregunto James

-Yo… lo siento James-

-Igual yo… esto no debió pasar-

Volvieron a cruzar miradas pero esta vez de arrepentimiento, sabían que eso no debía de suceder, que su amistad debía permanecer intacta pasara lo que pasara, y en ese momento los dos sintieron algo en su interior… sabían que el momento decisivo se acercaba, los sentimiento serian revelados dentro de poco… Ambos se levantaron con algo de dificultad pensando, sintiendo, aun con la incertidumbre en su mente y su corazón…

-Logan…- Murmuraron los dos –Carlos…- Repitieron avergonzados, si ellos los vieran en ese preciso momento sin duda seria una gran decepción para ellos, ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla…- Dijo James en un murmullo

-Igual yo…-

Ambos salieron del apartamento y en la salida cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente… uno hacia la salida de Palm Woods y en otro hacia el ascensor rumbo a la azotea. Sin embargo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se volvieron a mirar.

-Siempre Big Time Rush…- Dijo James mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

-Siempre Big Time Rush…- Afirmo Kendall

Luego ambos se fueron.

Mientras tanto los dos chicos restantes habían salido de Palm Woods para darse un respiro de todo lo que habían pasado en los últimos días, James y Kendall se habían quedado en el apartamento o por lo menos eso pensaron Logan y Carlos quienes estaban echados en el pasto de un parque contemplando las estrellas, tal y como lo hacían cuando tenían doce años, Carlos contando las estrellas fugaces y Logan describiendo los nombres y origen de cada una de las constelaciones…

-…Y por eso se llama constelación de Orión…-

-Wow… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-

Logan sonrió

-Nunca lo has hecho Carlos-

-Jejeje, bueno ya me conoces… ¿no crees que es genial que podamos volver a hacer esto Logie? Es decir, como cuando éramos unos niños…-

-Para mi sigues siendo el mismo niño…- dijo sonriendo el chico pálido ambos se rieron, luego Logan se puso pensativo

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los otros dos…-

-Logan, sabes que la amistad que hay entre los cuatro no terminara… pero debo decirte una cosa: si no dices lo que en verdad sientes no solo saldrá un corazón herido, sino tres… ¿Por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos Logie?-

Logan medito unos instantes…

-La verdad no lo se… supongo que por miedo, no quiero que esto ocasione mas problemas de los que les he dado Carlos, además ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Mi caso es diferente…-

-No lo creo, además ni siquiera me has dicho quien es…-

-Bueno... yo…- el moreno se sintió sonrojar

-¿Lo vez? No puedes darme consejos amorosos si ni tu mismo sabes que hacer-

-Humm lo diré si tu también confiesas ¿Qué te parece?-

-lo dices como si supieras hacia donde están dirigidos mis sentimientos-

-es que en verdad lo se…-

Logan se le quedo mirando con asombro

-Logan- Dijo el moreno mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del mayor –Se te nota mucho, como lo miras, como le sonríes, se que tienes miedo a que alguien salga herido de todo esto pero la vida no vale nada sin riesgos Logie, además ya estuvimos a punto de perderte una vez, y eso es algo que ninguno quiere repetir… dime ¿no crees que ya es hora de ser feliz y aceptar lo que sientes?-

Entonces Logan se sumió en sus pensamientos… un recuerdo le llego de pronto; cuando estaba sumido en la profundidad del coma cuando ocurrió el accidente meses atrás, no supo si había sido un sueño o si había sido real… pero le había tocado lo mas profundo de su ser y su corazón…

**FLASH BACK-POV LOGAN**

_En la negrura de la inconsciencia un camino se abre ante el, poco a poco se ilumina, tenuemente, frágilmente… la bruma inunda el lugar, parece un bosque… mas no el mismo de siempre… arboles llenos de hojas y flores inundan el lugar, brisa fresca acaricia su piel y ondea su cabello negro… "¿Dónde me encuentro?" Pensó… rayos de luz solar tenues inundan el bosque y entre las ramas de la arboleda un susurro apenas audible… alguien canta…_

"_Feelings, nothing more than feelings,__  
>trying to forget my feelings of love.<em>_  
>Teardrops rolling down on my face,<em>_  
>trying to forget my feelings of love."<em>

"_Esa voz" Pensó el chico pálido "… la conozco" a paso lento se adentro en el sinuoso bosque, la voz dulce, tierna, melodiosa resonaba en el aire, suave pero a la vez muy clara… el chico continua caminando, escuchando… reconociendo esa voz…_

"_Feelings, for all my life I'll feel it.__  
>I wish I've never met you, girl; you'll never come again."<em>

"_Feelings, wo-o-o feelings,__  
>wo-o-o, feel you again in my arms."<em>

"_Feelings, feelings like I've never lost you__  
>and feelings like I've never have you again in my heart."<em>

"_No puede ser… ¿o si?" el chico comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella… casi corriendo siguió la voz, una luz blanca inundaba el lugar casi apunto de cegarlo, mas no le incomodaba solo quería saber si era ella, si podía ser ella…_

"_Feelings, for all my life I'll feel it.__  
>I wish I've never met you, girl; you'll never come again."<em>

"_Feelings, feelings like I've never lost you__  
>and feelings like I've never have you again in my life."<em>

"_Feelings, wo-o-o feelings,__  
>wo-o-o, feelings again in my arms.<em>_  
>Feelings..."<em>

_-¿Mama?- Pregunto el chico desorientado, la voz dulce ceso de cantar… miro hacia un lado y entonces la vio… una mujer alta con un vestido largo blanco; de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro lo miraba con una inmensa ternura en sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, había alguien mas por detrás de ella pero no pudo ver quien era, el chico se quedo ahí estático, sorprendido, simplemente no podía creer que fuera ella, que estuviera ahí junto a el._

_-Hola, mi querido Logan- Dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa_

_El chico creyéndose muerto cayo de rodillas junto a ella soltando lagrimas y abrazándola con fuerza –Mama… no puedo creer que seas tu… por favor perdóname…-_

_La mujer lo miro y con delicadeza retiro sus brazos y lo jalo para que pudiera levantarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos por segundos, minutos, horas, nadie lo supo con exactitud, ella levanto su mano y seco las lagrimas en una suave caricia sin dejar de sonreír_

_-No hay nada que perdonar… es hora de que lo entiendas Logie, nunca ha sido tu culpa y mi amor por ti nunca ha cambiado, siempre será inmenso, como la primera vez que estuviste en mis brazos pequeño… deber ser feliz Logie, eres alguien muy especial que merece serlo-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Los hechos ya pasaron, déjalos atrás; recuerda que debes vivir en el presente y no en el pasado para poder tener un futuro… por ti Logan, por tus amigos, por la persona que amas-_

_Logan abrió los ojos grandemente, ella sonrió aun mas_

_-No le puedes ocultar nada a tu madre Logan, así que vive, ama, pero sobre todo se feliz-_

_Logan sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y abrazo a su madre con un inmenso amor, esta vez sin tristeza, sin culpa, por una vez se sintió pleno y feliz._

_-Hay alguien que quiere conocerte- Dijo ella con voz suave, Logan se confundió_

_-¿Quién?-_

_Ella solo sonrió, miro hacia atrás y dio un paso dejando ver a quien estaba detrás de ella, Logan se sorprendió infinitamente al verlo; se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente siete u ocho años, iba igual vestido de blanco, su piel también era blanca contrastando con lo negro de sus ojos y su cabello, su carita era redonda y tenia unos ojos grandes que expresaban ternura e inocencia, Logan casi se cayo al caer en cuenta de quien se trataba._

_-Saluda cariño- _

_El niño solo miraba a Logan con curiosidad, ninguno decía nada, el corazón de Logan comenzó a latir muy rápido esperando la reacción del niño, una que por supuesto no esperaba: el niño sonrió grandemente y gritando se arrojo a los brazos de Logan, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_-¡Hermano!- Grito el niño con singular alegría, a la ves que abrazaba a Logan casi al punto de ahogarlo, este no pudo mas que reír y abrazarlo también, la mujer quien solo miraba solo sonreía_

_-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Logan a la vez que se levantaba, aun con el niño en brazos, pues a pesar de que ya estuviera grande no quería soltarlo -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Isaac-_

_-Lindo nombre, me gusta-_

_-era el que tu le habías escogido- Dijo La madre y después cambio su expresión –Logan, es hora de que nos vayamos, debemos regresar-_

_Logan la miro y luego dejo al niño en el suelo, simplemente no podía, no quería separarse de ellos…_

_-Mama… no quiero vivir sin ustedes…-_

_-aun no es tiempo Logan, aun tienes una vida por delante, tienes mucho que dar y a quien amar así que se feliz hijo, no olvides que siempre estaremos contigo, nuestro amor se queda contigo…-_

_De pronto la luz se hizo mucho mas intensa que Logan tuvo que cerrar los ojos, escucho de nuevo la melodía, pero sin voz, era únicamente un piano, notas musicales en armonía que se alejaban cada vez mas… para volver a la realidad….  
><em>

**FIN FLASH BACK-POV LOGAN**

-¿Logie?- Pregunto el latino preocupado al ver que su amigo (casi hermano) no reaccionaba

Logan por su parte sintió como algo se removía en lo mas profundo de su interior y se dio cuenta de que Carlos, su madre y todo los demás tenían razón, había vivido irónicamente con un miedo absurdo a vivir, a sentir lo que sentía, un amor profundo por uno de sus mejores amigos, lo sabia, lo sentía… por fin su mente y su corazón estaban de acuerdo, en absoluta armonía consigo mismo, apretó en su mano derecha el objeto que tanto apreciaba y se levanto con una mirada que Carlos no había visto en mucho tiempo, de decisión.

-¿Logie?- Pregunto Carlos nuevamente, Logan lo miro y repentinamente lo abrazo riendo, el latino no reacciono, solo se quedo estático, sin entender

-¡Muchas gracias hermano!- Luego lo soltó –De verdad Carlos, no tengo idea de cómo agradecerte…-

-Solo se feliz- respondió el latino –Y ve por el…-

Logan entendió el mensaje de su amigo y se separo unos pasos, y esta vez nadie lo detendría

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa –Sabes donde se encuentra…-

-Por supuesto que lo se- Luego miro de nuevo a Carlos antes de irse –gracias… espero que tu también seas feliz Carlos, lo veraz…-

Despues de eso se echo a correr por las calles en plena noche, dejando a Carlos con una enorme sonrisa, sabia que por fin lo había logrado, por fin su hermano Logan había vuelto a la vida y esta vez nadie se la quitaría, ahí estaría siempre para el y viceversa, aun cuando tomaran destinos diferentes siempre estarían en sus corazones… En eso pensaba sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas lo acompañaba en ese lugar, esperando el momento preciso para aparecer…

Mientras tanto Logan corría y corría sin parar; llego directo a Palm Woods y subió por el ascensor hacia la azotea donde sabia que lo encontraría, pues como a el le encantaban las noches inundadas de estrellas, su corazón latía muy rápidamente y abrió la puerta saliendo a la noche, busco en el lugar y entonces lo vio. Ahí se encontraba, el chico por el cual había decidido vivir, el que hacia que su corazón latiera con rapidez cada vez que cruzaban miradas, ahí se encontraba la persona que en verdad amaba. En ese momento toda duda desapareció, estaba completamente seguro que el chico que estaba frente a él, era la persona ideal, su alma gemela, su vida entera. El chico al sentir una presencia por detrás volteo y ambos cruzaron miradas… unos segundos, unas horas. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante pues solo existían ellos dos, esa mirada lo decía todo, el amor que ambos se profesaban… el chico frente a Logan aun sorprendido se retiro de la baranda y comenzó a caminar hacia el, aun con la incredulidad y sorpresa, pero sobre todo de alegría… ambos corazones latieron con mucha fuerza…

-¿Logie…?-

* * *

><p>Ahhh, ya casi el final! Y lo mejor diría yo: ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Díganmelo por review, de verdad cualquier crítica constructiva será muy bien recibida, me serviría muchísimo para mejorar mi escritura. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz al saber que a alguien le gusta. Creo que el siguiente será el ultimo capitulo y quizás con un epilogo, así que no dejen de leer<p>

Vuelvo con el mismo tema del principio, por favor a todos los que quieran formar una comunidad de retos para los cuatro chicos de esta banda, anótense, háganlo saber por review, de verdad creo que estos chicos merecen eso y mucho mas, así haríamos florecer el Big Time Rush en español, si están de acuerdo podría empezar poniendo yo en el ultimo capitulo de este fic el reto, ya quien quiera tomarlo puede hacerlo, ¿Qué opinan? ¡Anótense!

Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

**Carlos:** Snif…

**Logan y Yo:** ¿Estas llorando Carlos?

**Carlos:** Es que… Snif (sacudiéndose la nariz)

**Yo:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Carlos: **Lo que pasa es que… soy tan tierno

**Logan y Yo:** ¬¬

**Kendall:** Humphsbakjsn….

**James:** Humakdnks…

**Carlos:** ¿y a estos dos que les pasa?

(Logan despistadamente finge demencia)

**Kendall y James:** ¡Lognhpfngmhs!

**Yo:** ¿Dónde están?

**Carlos:** (mirando a todos lados) No lo se

(Ambos miramos a Logan acusatoriamente)

**Carlos y Yo:** Logie…

**Logan:** ¡Tenia que hacerlo! Los dos estuvieron a punto de ahogarme

**Yo:** De puro amor…

(Carlos descubre una cortina y encuentra a Kendall y James atados y amordazados)

**James y Kendall:** ¡Lohgnfmghds!

**Carlos:** Jajaja, se lo merecían

**Yo:** Logan tienes que soltarlos ya viene el final

**Logan:** pero… no es conveniente

**Carlos:** se me hace más divertido así jejeje

**Yo:** Deben saber con quien te quedaras

(Logan resignado les quita la cinta de sus bocas)

**Kendall y James: **(sin pausas y sin respirar gritan de un solo golpe) ¡Se quedara conmigo porque yo me fui a…!

**Yo:** ¡PONLES LA CINTA!

(Logan los vuelve a callar)

**Logan:** Te lo dije

**Yo:** Ni hablar, deberán esperar hasta el próximo capitulo

**Carlos:** ¡No olviden dejar un review!

**Logan:** Ya viene la decisión en el siguiente capitulo: _**"BTR: ¿Historia de Amor?"**_ ¿Con quien quieren que me quede? ¡Voten por review!

**Kendall y James:** ¡Cwongh miwghwo!

**Logan, Carlos y Yo:** ¬¬ ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. BTR ¿Historia de amor?

Hola a todos! Primero que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza en subir la novena y ultima parte de esta gran historia, la verdad lo siento pero el trabajo me absorbió por completo. Bueno lo que importa es que aquí ya esta la novena entrega donde se aclararan los sentimientos de nuestro querido Logan ¿Con quien se quedara? ¿De quien esta enamorado Carlitos? Estas y más dudas resueltas en este capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias de verdad a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, me animan mucho para continuar.

Big Time Rush ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera la historia seria MUY diferente. En fin que lo disfruten.

**Carlos:** ¡Ya regrese!

**Yo:** ¿Otra vez? Que no dijimos que aparecerías hasta en los extras

**Carlos:** acuérdate de la dedicatoria

**Yo:** Ok

**Carlos:** este capi va dedicado con especial cariño a Jazckson

**Yo:** Por los comentarios que me has dejado, me han gustado mucho e inspirado para continuar en cada capitulo

**Carlos:** Este capi es para ti, bueno me voy, no olvides que tenemos una invitada hoy

**Yo:** Es cierto, nos vemos luego

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración normal

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**Capitulo 9: BTR ¿Historia de Amor?**

Era una noche estrellada, la brisa fresca inundaba las calles de la enorme ciudad, los pocos pero enormes arboles ondeaban sus hojas ante el toque sutil del viento, a pesar de ser una enorme ciudad despierta las veinticuatro horas en ese momento todo estaba tranquilo… en la azotea de un enorme edificio se encontraban dos chicos mirándose fijamente, en silencio, solo sintiendo el latir de sus corazones, su respiración cada vez mas acelerada… había tantos sentimientos en ese cruce de miradas: sorpresa, incredulidad, alegría, alivio… incluso algo mucho mas profundo que ambos llevaban justo en su corazón, un sentimiento ansioso de salir y unirse al del otro, un sentimiento que solo podría ser amor. El chico que hacia tan solo unos minutos antes estaba recargado en la baranda comenzó a caminar hacia el chico pálido, aun confuso creyendo que lo que estaba frente a el era una alucinación y no la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenia que desengañarse, su corazón lo pedía a gritos… con paso lento se acercaron cada vez mas…

-¿Logie…?- Pregunto el chico aun sorprendido

Logan sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas de lado

-Soy yo a menos de que esperaras a alguien más…-

-Pero… creí que estabas con Carlos-

-Lo estaba, pero me di cuenta de algo así que vine a buscarte…-

El chico frente a Logan lo miro confundido ¿acaso venia a decirle que ya decidió? ¿Qué se iba a ir con su mejor amigo? ¿O quizás…?

-Me di cuenta de lo que en verdad siento, lo que siempre quise ocultar no solo a ti sino a los demás; me di cuenta que con solo ocultarlo causaba mas daño así que ya no mas, te mostrare lo que en verdad siento… lo que siempre he sentido…-

Logan se acerco con paso trémulo hacia el hasta que casi chocaban con sus cuerpos, por arriba de ellos la bóveda celesta brillaba con sus millones de estrellas, ese momento sin duda era único para ambos, el chico listo miro al mas alto con decisión… el otro impulsado por el momento comenzó a agacharse un poco, ambos acercando sus rostros, sintiendo el calor del otro, escuchando el latir desbocado de sus corazones, sus rostros acercándose cada vez mas… el chico pálido tomo con sus manos el cuello del mas alto acercándolo mas hacia el, mientras que el otro aferraba con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo en el que expresaba claramente que jamás lo dejaría ir… desapareciendo todo lo existente a su alrededor solo existían ellos dos; sin embargo en el segundo interminable antes de que se unieran sus labios por primera vez el chico mas bajo pronuncio una frase; frase que hizo el hombre mas feliz al chico que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas…

-Te amo…-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, a una distancia no muy lejos de aquel lugar un chico moreno se encontraba recostado en el césped observando las estrellas, hacia tan solo unos minutos que su amigo pálido había salido corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a Palm Woods, sonrió. Era genial ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo feliz, el mismo que había sido siempre, o quizás esta vez seria mejor… todo estaría mejor… o quizás no. En fin no podía quejarse, para el ver a su amigo casi hermano de esa manera era la mejor recompensa que pudiera haber deseado, incluso aunque costara su felicidad misma… en eso pensaba que no se percato que alguien mas lo acompañaba en ese lugar ahora ya no tan solitario.<p>

-Ni quien te viera así de serio…-

-¿eh?-

El latino se sobresalto al escuchar la voz tan conocida y miro a su lado. Ahí se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, quien lo había acompañado en infinidad de travesuras junto con los otros dos, sin embargo había algo diferente en el, pues su mirada se tornaba triste. El chico se recostó junto al latino también observando las estrellas, Carlos se quedo en silencio, pensando.

-Creí que estarías en Palm Woods- Comenzó el latino

-Lo estaba, pero creí que lo mejor era salir de ahí, necesitaba un lugar donde pensar…-

-Siento haberte quitado el lugar…-

-Nah, de hecho esperaba poder encontrarte aquí-

El latino lo miro confundido, pero dejo pasar ese detalle

-Logan…- Comenzó el chico alto

-Ya decidió- Dijo el latino

-Lo se, lo vi cuando iba corriendo hacia Palm Woods, su mirada cambio mucho-

El latino miro con curiosidad a su acompañante, en su mirada ya no había dolor, más bien era algo parecido a la resignación

-¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo… bueno en realidad no lo se. Creo que algo me decía que debería de haberlo esperado, de todas maneras Logan ya decidió, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto-

-Pero…-

-En eso habíamos quedado Carlos, respetaríamos la decisión de Logie sin importar nada, de todas maneras me alegra que el por fin sea feliz, que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre-

Carlos se quedo en silencio igual que su acompañante, ambos mirando la inmensidad del cielo iluminado por millones y millones de estrellas; el chico alto comenzó de nuevo…

-Carlos… creo Logan no ha sido el único-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No es el único que ha ocultado un secreto importante… tu si eres un poco mas fácil de leer-

Carlos se sintió sonrojar brutalmente

-Ehh, yo… bueno, los que pasa es que…-

El chico alto sonrió

-Carlitos no tienes nada de que preocuparte, es genial que sientas algo por alguien y deberías luchar por ello solo espero que no te suceda lo que a mi…-

Carlos medito unos momentos lo que el chico alto le estaba diciendo, quizás tenia toda la razón. O quizá no…

-Sabes amigo tal vez nunca escucharas las palabras que te gustaría de la persona que quieres, pero no seas tan sordo como para no escucharlas de aquel que te las grita desde su corazón-

El chico alto sonrió

-Wow, eso te llega al alma-

-Lo se, lo saque de una revista de Katie-

Ambos se rieron, en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos… un momento interminable se poso sobre ellos, Carlos volvió a sonreír. Sabia lo que estaba pasando, y se sentía feliz, pues a pesar de que su mejor amigo casi hermano se había ido corriendo hacia tan solo unos momentos a buscar a quien en verdad amaba, al chico por quien el latino también tenia sentimientos que el creía eran muy fuertes. Si, sintió que su alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando veía a la persona que quería detrás de su mejor amigo. Pero mas le dolió cuando creyó haber perdido a su hermano, esos instantes en que lo creyeron muerto fue el dolor más grande que había sentido en su vida… y no quería perderlo de nuevo, aun si costara su felicidad misma. Aunque tal vez estuviera exagerando las cosas, tal vez ese sentimiento con el tiempo se iría y mas con la posibilidad de la llegada de una persona especial. En eso pensaba el latino a ver los ojos de su amigo que estaba junto a el, quien ahora sufría la misma pena, ¿podrían sanar sus corazones? De seguro que si.

-Sabes Carlos me alegro mucho el encontrarte aquí, me hace muy bien estar acompañado-

El latino sonrió mirando las orbes verdes que lo miraban con algo parecido al agradecimiento

-Igual yo… Kendall-

* * *

><p>-Te amo… James-<p>

El chico alto sintió como su corazón se hinchaba y su alma estallaba de pura alegría, sonrió como nunca jamás lo había hecho antes, pues su mayor sueño, su mas grande anhelo se había cumplido, Logan también sonrió… se acercaron haciendo nula la distancia existente entre ellos, cada vez mas hasta que rozaron sus labios. Primero muy leve, muy suave… luego aumentando poco a poco de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso cargado de pasión pura. Ambos sintieron un torrente de emociones que los inundaron de pies a cabeza, algo único y especial los invadió y ahora lo compartían. Por fin ya todo había quedado atrás, todo el miedo, las dudas, la tristeza; todo había quedado en el olvido. Ahora solo quedaba el amor verdadero que ambos se profesaban con tanta devoción, un amor tan infinito como el mismo cielo. Sin apartarse el chico pálido acaricio el cabello sedoso de James, algo que siempre había querido hacer, el castaño por su parte apretaba su cintura en un abrazo que dejaba claramente claro que jamás lo dejaría ir…

-Logie yo… bueno estoy mas que sorprendido…-

El chico pálido sonrió

-Lo se, igual yo… James quiero disculparme, fue mi culpa toda esta incertidumbre que hice pasar a ti y a los chicos durante todo este tiempo…-

-No se lo que significa incertidumbre pero no importa Logie, lo único que interesa ahora es que estamos juntos, y no te dejare ir de nuevo, jamás-

La risa de Logan fue interrumpida por un nuevo beso cargado de amor y pasión, volvieron a separarse por falta de aire

-Dime…- Comenzó el castaño intentando normalizar su respiración -¿Desde cuando…?-

-Fue desde antes de romper con Camille, antes incluso de estar con ella, desde hace años James que llamaste mi atención, era solo que ni yo mismo me quería dar cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, y cuando comenzó todo esto de Kendall y tu, simplemente no lo podía creer, e incluso yo mismo me confundí… no sabia en realidad lo que sentía, además de que no quería aceptarlo no me creía merecedor de su amor-

-No entiendo… creí que aun sentías algo por Camille-

En ese momento Logan se soltó del agarre de James y camino hacia la baranda, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad desde ahí, James lo siguió y suavemente tomo la mano del chico pálido animándolo a continuar.

-Malinterpretaste mi reacción- Fue lo único que dijo el chico listo

-¿Qué?-

-¿recuerdas como sucedieron las cosas cuando Camille y tú se besaron?-

-Si- Dijo el castaño con un tinte de arrepentimiento –Fue el peor error que he cometido…-

-¿Recuerdas cual fue mi reacción cuando me lo dijiste?-

James lo pensó por un momento

-Pues ibas a golpearme, estabas muy dolido y enfadado conmigo…-

-¿Qué mas?-

-Mmm, también estabas celoso-

-Exacto- Corto Logan –Además de la sorpresa por la traición de un amigo jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan celoso además de enfadado conmigo mismo por permitir que sucediera eso-

James bajo la cabeza

-Lo se y lo siento, por mi culpa perdiste la fe en el amor, además de destruir tu relación con Camille por mis sentimientos… yo no quería herirte de ese modo, además…-

James no paraba de hablar hasta que Logan lo encaro de nuevo y tomo su cara con ambas manos, los dos se quedaron quietos.

-¿No lo entiendes James? ¡No estaba celoso de ti, sino de ella!-

-…-

James se quedo estático

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, James yo estuve con Camille por una razón que ahora entiendo fue un grave error; lo hice por que no quería aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, mi sentido común, mi razonamiento y conciencia me decían que no debía, pues tu eras mi mejor amigo, además de que dentro de mi sabia que no me corresponderías…- Logan soltó el rostro del chico alto y miro de nuevo a la gran ciudad, James lo miraba expectante –Me dolia solo pensar en la posibilidad de tu rechazo, así que hice lo posible para poder olvidarte pero me fue imposible… y cuando sucedió lo del beso me sentí tan enfadado no por que ella me traicionara, si no por que fueras tu quien la besara… mi razonamiento me decía que tu sentías algo por ella y por eso la habías besado… fue algo tan doloroso para mi, estaba completamente seguro de que no me corresponderías por que sentías algo por Camille…-

En ese momento James le puso un dedo en la boca a Logan callándolo

-Hablas mucho Logie, además creo que fue otro el que malinterpreto las cosas-

-…-

-Bese a Camille por una razón Logie, y esa fue hacer que su relación se rompiera. No soportaba verla cerca de ti, además en ese entonces nos dimos cuenta que ella solo quería estar contigo por la fama, para ver si conseguía algún papel. Era puro interés. Los demás hicieron otros planes para alejarla de ti, pero yo tome medidas directas, aunque después de eso todo salió mal, me sentí terrible al ver tu indiferencia hacia mí, veía en tus ojos el dolor que te cause y siempre me arrepentí por eso…-

James no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando ya que Logan se le adelanto y lo beso de nuevo casi con desesperación, James correspondió de inmediato sintiendo de nuevo esas sensaciones cada vez mas grandes que inundaban todo su ser, algo que jamás había sentido al estar con alguna chica, sin duda eso era muchísimo mas grande y poderoso; Logan con toque trémulo pidió acceso en su boca, el cual James concedió de inmediato, ambos lucharon por el dominio del beso, siendo James el ganador, ambos disfrutaron ese momento como nunca, hasta que se separaron de nuevo por falta de aire. James sonrió con ternura.

-Ya no importa lo que haya pasado…-

-Lo que importa es que estamos juntos-

Ambos sonrieron sin tardar en unir sus labios de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche James y Logan tomaron la decisión de decirles a sus mejores amigos sobre su relación, aunque sabían que ellos ya estaban enterados habría que esperar la reacción de Kendall, a Logan le dolia el pensar el daño que podría causarle al chico rubio. James lo animo diciéndole que su amistad no se rompería por nada. Ellos bajaron por el ascensor y llegaron hasta la puerta de su apartamento donde escuchaban voces, de seguro Kendall y Carlos ya habían vuelto de su paseo por el parque, James abrió la puerta…<p>

-¿Chicos?-

Al fondo solo escuchaba ruidos al parecer de la televisión y las risas de sus amigos, Logan y James se acercaron y los vieron, Kendall y Carlos se encontraban en el sofá jugando videojuegos y riendo como si nada pasara. Logan y James se acercaron confundidos, en ese momento los cuatro cruzaron miradas.

El tiempo se detuvo. Kendall y Carlos se levantaron del sofá, frente a frente Kendall miraba a Logan, Logan miraba a Kendall. Había tantos sentimientos mezclados pero curiosamente ninguno era odio o resentimiento. La mirada de Kendall se desvió hacia las manos entrelazadas de Logan y James, por supuesto que lo sabia, lo vio cuando descubrió a Logan minutos antes corriendo hacia Palm Woods directo hacia la azotea, era una costumbre extraña de el y James ya que a ambos les gustaban mirar las estrellas desde un techo, para ambos era algo así como un sitio especial. Pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que en verdad importaba ahora era el par de manos entrelazadas que estaban frente a el. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido no odiaba a James, todo lo contrario pues había hecho feliz a Logan y eso era lo único que importaba. O al menos eso creía el.

Logan por su parte no podía dejar de mirar la reacción de Kendall, lo curioso es que no pudo ver ni un leve atisbo de asombro en su expresión, quizá resignación combinada con un poco de tristeza, sin embargo eso no fue lo mas extraño. No lo que le pareció mucho más raro fue la expresión de su amigo latino. Carlos también tenia fija la mirada en las manos entrelazadas de ambos casi con la misma cara que Kendall, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… o quizás si…

Despues de unos instantes que a los cuatro les parecieron horas Carlos sonrió repentinamente, gesto que hizo que los otros tres se relajaran y también sonrieran.

-Ya se habían tardado- Dijo el latino con una amplia sonrisa

-Eso fue culpa de Logie- Menciono el castaño

-James, Logan- Comenzó el rubio con expresión seria –en verdad los felicito por que estén juntos, Logie es genial que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes y tu James espero que nuestra amistad siga intacta-

James puso su mejor sonrisa marca Colgate

-Tenlo por seguro-

-Bien, ya que todo se arreglo ¿jugamos videojuegos?-

-¡Si!-

* * *

><p>Otro día común en la inmensa ciudad de los Ángeles, esta vez en los estudios de grabación de Big Time Rush, los cuatro chicos asistieron temprano para una sesión de grabación que les había programado su manager; para cualquiera que pasaba por ahí pensaría que todo estaba normal, pero no era así.<p>

James y Logan se encontraban bastante nerviosos pues aun no le decían a nadie sobre su relación. Nadie lo sabía con excepción de Carlos y Kendall quienes los felicitaron, aunque Logan noto un toque de resignación en ambos. Lo entendía de Kendall pero ¿de Carlos?, eso era algo que ninguno se explicaba. Por ahora ellos solo se tenían que concentrar en que Gustavo y Griffin no los asesinaran.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el estudio grabando una nueva canción, Gustavo y Kelly como siempre monitoreaban el progreso de los chicos detrás de la ventana donde ellos cantaban…

-Genial, otras cuatro horas de ensayo continuo y la nueva canción estará lista- Dijo Gustavo con orgullo, sin embargo Kelly estaba callada mirando fijamente a los chicos

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-

-A mi nada, mas bien a los chicos-

Gustavo miro de nuevo donde estaban ellos, pero no encontraba nada mas extraño de lo normal

-¿Qué?-

-Obsérvalos bien-

Gustavo y Kelly los miraron, los cuatro chicos estaban conversando y riendo como de costumbre… y entonces Gustavo lo noto, ya no era la misma amistad lo que los unía, había algo diferente especialmente entre James y Logan; si miraba uno detenidamente se distinguían las miradas que cruzaban esos dos cargadas de algo especial, mucho mas que una simple amistad, se sonreían sus ojos parecían que brillaban y cada vez que se rozaban con un contacto mínimo ambos se sonrojaban. En ese instante ambos Gustavo y Kelly entraron en shock. Cuando reaccionaron Gustavo presiono un botón para que los chicos lo escucharan.

-¡Perros! Dejen de estar jugando y vengan aquí de inmediato-

Conociendo el mal carácter de su manager los chicos obedecieron de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Logan

-¿Una nueva gira?- Pregunto el rubio

-¿Nuevos productos de belleza?- dijo el castaño

-¿Vacaciones?- Pregunto el latino con su mejor sonrisa

-…-

-¡CALLENSE!- Gustavo exploto

-Es increíble- Dijo la morena

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron los cuatro

-De todas las locuras que han hecho esta ha sido la mayor de todas- Dijo Gustavo –Nunca dejan de sorprenderme-

-¿Qué hicimos?- Pregunto el rubio

-¡Ustedes no!- Grito Gustavo señalando a Kendall y Carlos, luego miro a los dos restantes -¡Ustedes!-

Logan sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara, James estaba igual

-¿q..que hicimos?-

-¿Creen que nadie se daría cuenta de que ustedes dos son mas que amigos?- Pregunto Kelly

Los cuatro se quedaron congelados

-De todo lo que jamás habría pensado que ustedes niños hicieran esto es la locura, esto jamás había sucedido en ninguna de mis bandas-

-B… bueno l..o q..ue pasa… es q..ue…-

Logan no podía encontrar la palabras, miro a James pidiendo ayuda, este respiro profundamente y tomo la mano de Logie con firmeza, Kelly sonrió a mas no poder.

-Así es… Logie y yo somos pareja desde hace poco menos de dos semanas… y es lo mejor que me ha pasado… no se que piensen hacer pero esto no afectara nuestra unión como banda y si creen que lo mejor es desintegrarla adelante pero jamás dejare ir a Logie-

Ante esas palabras Kelly los miro emocionada pero Gustavo era un caso MUY distinto, los cuatro chicos vieron con horror como Gustavo comenzó a cambiar de color por la ira, parecía a punto de explotar, los chicos retrocedieron un paso.

-Esto es…- Comenzó alzando la voz –¡INCREIBLE!-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los cuatro, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

-Si esto es más que increíble, ustedes par de tortolos serán la inspiración apara mi nueva canción llamada Love Is-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron solo James y Logan

En ese momento para sorpresivamente llego Griffin abriendo una puerta (de donde salió siempre será un misterio) haciendo un gran escándalo, los cuatro chicos entraron en estado de shock y en cuanto a Logan y James literalmente parecían estatuas.

-¡Y será un gran éxito!- Dijo eufórico –Ya puedo ver toda la publicidad en revistas, televisión, incluso en la radio; será genial el anuncio de su relación en pleno concierto finalizando con un beso apasionado ¡será la locura y las ganancias serán inmensas! ¿Qué opinan?-

-…-

-Am… no creo que Logie y James puedan responder a eso- Dijo el latino

Y era cierto ya que James y Logan estaban en el suelo inconscientes por la impresión.

* * *

><p>Ya entrada la tarde los chicos regresaron a Palm Woods, James y Logan ya se habían recuperado de su estado de shock, sin embargo estaban increíblemente nerviosos; si de por si ya era una sorpresa la reacción de Gustavo, Griffin y Kelly que no paro de gritar de la emoción en todo el rato, era un shock que ellos quisieran hacer publica su relación de esa manera y lo peor de todo era que querían sacar provecho de ella.<p>

-No puedo creerlo- Decía Logan tirado en el piso junto a la piscina

-Menos yo- secundo James quien estaba a su lado

-Sin duda Gustavo nunca deja de sorprenderme- Dijo Kendall pensativo

-Y Griffin ¿Quién lo diría? Ese hombre ve dinero en cualquier cosa- aporto el latino quien estaba junto a Kendall

-Aun así no podemos permitirlo- Dijo El rubio, James y Logan lo miraron con curiosidad

-¿Nos ayudaras?- Pregunto Logie

-Claro, Big time Rush siempre será Big time Rush, Griffin y Gustavo no sacaran provecho de esto-

-Esto me huele a plan y nuestros planes son geniales- Dijo el latino levantándose

-¿entonces que haremos?- Pregunto el castaño también levantándose

-Verán… Griffin y Gustavo quieren dar la noticia primero ¿no? Pues entonces ganémosle la partida-

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Oh si-

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron cuando sucedió algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba… por detrás de ellos se escucho un grito femenino,. Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a Camille, quien con sus arranques de euforia y locura corrió directamente hacia ellos, los chicos se apartaron de inmediato, pero la chica tenía un objetivo… y lo alcanzo.

-¡Camille no!- grito un desesperado Logan

Camille con la fuerza de su desesperada carrera y como ultimo recurso se arrojo directamente hacia Logan, quien por inercia la tomo para que no se callera, ambos cayeron a la piscina salpicando agua por todos lados, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar y decir algo la chica hizo lo que era la bomba para James… pues beso desesperadamente a su Logie.

James en un solo instante sintió como le hervía la sangre, su mirada cambio por una asesina y apretó muy fuertemente ambos puños, Kendall y Carlos quienes estaban a su lado se retiraron un paso. James se adelanto y con un solo brazo alcanzo al de Logan y lo saco de la piscina, la chica tuvo que salir por su cuenta. Ahí estaban los tres con miradas retadoras… bueno solo las de Camille y James, logan aun no podía salir del asombro, y de recuperarse de estar a punto de ahogarse.

-Camille ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto un confundido Logan

-Si ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto un furioso castaño

-Por que no quiero perderte Logan, tu lo eres todo para mi-

-Tú ya me perdiste hace mucho tiempo ya Camille, de hecho en verdad jamás me tuviste-

-No me daré por vencida, voy a recuperarte cueste lo que me cueste-

-Escúchame bien niñita- El castaño dio otro paso mas –No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tocar así a Logie-

-¿Y tú quien te crees para impedírmelo?-

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, Logan dudo mirando al que ahora era mucho mas que su mejor amigo, Kendall y Carlos se acercaron un poco mas en caso de que necesitaran apoyo, Camille mantenía su mirada fijamente en James de manera retadora; y James… el no dudo y hablo con toda la firmeza y seguridad posible de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No me creo… SOY su novio-

Acto seguido James tomo a Logan por la cintura acercándolo y dándole un apasionado beso, Logan no pudo mas que sonreír y corresponder con todas sus fuerzas, Camille no podía creerlo solo se quedo en shock mirando a la pareja, mientras que Kendall y Carlos los miraban con una gran sonrisa; lo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta era de que todo Palm Woods estaba de espectador junto a la piscina y al ver la escena del beso estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones, James y Logan se separaron de inmediato y al ver a tanta gente se sonrojaron tanto que parecían semáforos… Camille estaba un en shock, Carlos con una sonrisa se acerco y con un dedo la empujo para que cayera de nuevo en la piscina, James y Logan solo sonrieron y saludaron levemente.

-Wow- dijo el rubio –Jamás habíamos hecho un plan tan rápido, eso ya es record-

Los cuatro sonrieron y chocaron sus manos tal y como la banda de amigos inseparables que eran y así serian por siempre.

* * *

><p>Sin duda aquel día había sido uno muy especial, y no solo por la reacción de Gustavo y Griffin ante la noticia, sino también por la inesperada acción de James frente a todo Palm Woods y gracias a eso su noviazgo ya era noticia por todo el país, tan pronto había corrido la noticia. En fin los chicos no podían estar mas felices, por lo menos James y Logan ya que por fin podían disfrutar de estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran sin tener que esconderse. Por su parte Kendall y Carlos actuaban como siempre aunque ya se notaba una sutil diferencia y no fue algo que sus amigos no notaran. En ese momento era su día de descanso, por lo que los chicos se habían quedado en el apartamento, Kendall y Carlos como siempre estaban jugando videojuegos, Logan y James se encontraban más atrás sentados en un sillón mimándose el uno al otro.<p>

-Oye James ¿Ya notaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Observa a los chicos-

James se fijo en ellos, curiosamente Kendall y Carlos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, y no solo eso sino que estaban muy juntos y de vez en cuando en un arranque de emoción ellos se rozaban con sus movimientos y sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

-Increíble…- Dijo James asombrado

Logan sonrió, nada le hacia mas feliz que sus mejores amigos pudieran estar juntos, y es que ellos eran quienes lo habían traído de vuelta a la vida, por ellos y James el se encontraba aquí, sonriendo pícaramente se volvió hacia James.

-¿No crees que necesitan nuestra ayuda?-

James sonrió

-Claro, para que son los amigos-

Cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá y salieron del apartamento cerrando con llave dejando a los chicos encerrados sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, desde fuera llegaron al interruptor que alimenta de energía eléctrica el apartamento y lo apagaron. En ese instante Kendall y Carlos quedaron encerrados en el apartamento… a oscuras.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Se escucharon dos gritos desde dentro del apartamento

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- Pregunto el castaño, Logan sonrió

-Mejor que bien diría yo-

-¿Y nosotros?-

-Vamos a la azotea-

Así los dos chicos se dirigieron en esa noche a la azotea que se había vuelto su lugar especial ya que ahí se habían declarado su amor, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos y el cielo profundo completamente lleno de estrellas, todo era perfecto ya que por fin todas las dudas, el miedo, la incertidumbre habían quedado atrás, en el pasado… en el olvido. Por fin podrían amarse sin esconderse de nadie sin temerle a un loco extraño… solo eran ellos James y Logan disfrutando su amor en el presente y haciendo planes para su futura por que sabían que estarían juntos por siempre sin importar las dificultades todo lo enfrentarían juntos, ellos dos y sus amigos, no solo como Big Time Rush, sino como la familia que siempre serian… Así bajo las millones de estrellas fundieron sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y de amor, sin miedo, sin dudas solo ese sentimiento compartido que los mantendría unidos por siempre…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Díganmelo por review ¿Habrá o no habrá epilogo? ¡Claro que si! Apuesto que quieren saber que sucedió en el apartamento a oscuras con Kendall y Carlos solos y si Camille se quedara de brazos cruzados ante lo de James y Logan ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Pues lean el epilogo!<p>

Una vez muchísimas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, ya tengo dos anotadas para los retos, los demás ¿Qué esperan? ¡Hagamos crecer el Big Time Rush en español!

Por favor cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración o amenaza ¡Un review! Para mi es como el motor para seguir escribiendo mas historias.

¡Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

**Logan Carlos y Yo:** ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

(James también grita y con todas sus fuerzas se suelta y se arroja sobre Logie cayendo los dos al suelo)

**James:** ¡MIO!

**Logan:** James… me estas aplastando

**Carlos y Yo:** Aaaaawwww

**Kendall:** Ni hablar

**Yo:** No seas pesimista Kendall

(Carlos hace un puchero, Kendall lo abraza con ternura)

**Kendall:** Tienes razón, no me quejo, de hecho no podría ser mas feliz

**Logan:** (Aun en el suelo) Pero si entre ustedes aun no sucede nada, oye James, estoy feliz pero ¿podrías dejarme respirar?

**James:** No, nada, mío

**Yo:** Oigan pero que modales, aquí esta una chica que participara en los retos dedicados a Big Time Rush

**Kiara Rusher:** Hola chicos

**Logan, James, Kendall y Carlos:** ¡Hola!

**Yo:** Bien ella participara en los retos de Big Time, para todos los que están leyendo esto la invitación esta abierta

**Kiara Rusher: **Por favor participen

**Carlos:** Por nosotros (Haciendo carita de perrito abandonado)

**James:** Ya nadie te cree eso Carlitos

**Carlos:** Aguafiestas ¿y por que no sueltas a Logie?

**Kiara:** Ni siquiera me dejaste saludarlo

(Kiara se acerca a Logan, James le gruñe)

**James:** Grrrrrr

**Kendall:** (Entre risas) Cuidado que muerde jajaja

**Yo:** ¡James!

**James:** (estrechando mas a Logan) ¡Mío!

**Kiara:** ni hablar, tendremos que idear algo para que logan no salga asfixiado

**Logan:** En realidad… estoy bien así

**Todos menos Logan y James:** ¬¬

**Yo:** ¡No olviden leer el epilogo!

**James:** ¿Aun ay más?

**Yo:** Claro que si

**Carlos:** No olviden reviews

**Todos:** ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Epilogo Love Is

Hola a todos! Por fin la ultima parte de esta gran historia. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas la personas que han llegado hasta aquí y me han dejado algún comentario, por todos ustedes continué en cada capitulo. También mil perdones por la tardanza, pero ya saben, deberes son deberes.

Logan y James por fin están juntos ¿Camille hará algo al respecto? ¿Qué sucedió en el apartamento con Kendall y Carlos encerrados a oscuras? ¿Quieren averiguarlo? ¡Pues sigan leyendo! Ah y por favor no olviden dejarme su opinión, por esos reviews escribo.

Big Time Rush no me pertenece ni tampoco la canción que aquí se menciona, es _Love Is_ de los Backstreet Boys lo que pasa es que en verdad esa canción me llego y me imagine a los chicos cantándola ¡es tan lindo! Bueno es una recomendación para que la pongan y así puedan entrar más en la historia.

Este epilogo va dedicado a todas las personas que lo están leyendo ¡Muchas gracias!

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

(Interrupciones mías)

Narración normal

* * *

><p><strong>BTR: ¿LOVE STORY?<strong>

**EPILOGO **_**Love Is**_

Una semana… una semana había transcurrido desde aquel incidente junto a la piscina de Palm Woods donde ella intento como ultimo recurso arrojarse sobre Logan para besarlo y que así se diera cuenta de que son el uno para el otro. Sin embargo todo salió mal. Simplemente había sido un shock el ver a James actuando así y desde el principio le pareció extraño ver como sobreprotegía mas a Logan que a los demás, al principio pensó que había sido por todo ese asunto del accidente pero después las cosas cambiaron. Ya no había una simple amistad entre ellos, y ahora se le hacia mas que obvio, la manera en que James le hablaba, le sonreía, intentaba tener contacto físico con el. Todo por una simple razón, un objetivo que había cumplido. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿En verdad seria lo mejor dejar a esos dos que vivieran sus vidas felices? Claro que no. Aun sentía algo por Logan y lo recuperaría sin importar las consecuencias, aun si desintegrara a toda la banda… en eso pensaba una inquisitiva Camille a la vez que miraba a la pareja mas famosa de Los Ángeles juntos en la piscina jugando con los otros dos con una enorme pelota, pensando que todo había terminado, pero no era así.

Por su parte los chicos jugaban en la piscina con la pelota que Kendall había conseguido con su hermana Katie, todo parecía normal, ya que los demás ya los veían como a cualquier pareja, pero entre Kendall y Carlos las cosas no estaban normales, al menos no desde aquella noche donde misteriosamente se apagaron las luces y se quedaron encerrados en el apartamento…

Mientras jugaban ellos dos evitaban mirarse directamente, de hecho se veían apenados uno con el otro y eso fue algo que Logan y James notaron al instante.

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?- Pregunto el castaño

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo el latino quien traía la pelota

-A que tu y Kendall actúan muy extraño- Logan levanto una ceja

-No es cierto- Se apresuro a decir el rubio, James sonrió

-No será por aquella vez que se apagaron las luces…-

-¡No!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrojaron

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar recordando lo sucedido aquella noche…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Gritaron los dos chicos al apagarse todas las luces del apartamento

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto el rubio

-Se apagaron las luces-

Se escucho un golpe en la oscuridad

-¡auch!- Se quejo el latino

-eso ya lo se, pero ¿Por qué se apagaron?-

-Ni idea, tal vez olvidamos pagar la luz-

-De eso no nos encargamos nosotros, ¡Logan! ¡James!-

No hubo respuesta

-¿No están?-

-Creo que no-

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá y entre la oscuridad tanteando con sus manos llegaron a la puerta, Kendall intento abrirla…

-¡No se abre!-

Carlos golpeo la puerta, en ese momento Kendall cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-Carlos…-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que Logan y James nos dejaron encerrados a propósito-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y por que?-

Kendall rodo los ojos en la oscuridad

-Eres tan inocente Carlitos-

-… no entendí-

-Humpf, de todas maneras creo que esos dos regresaran hasta tarde así que no podemos salir, ni tampoco quiero quedarme parado aquí, volvamos al sillón-

-¿Qué no hay velas?-

-No-

Ambos chicos trastabillando llegaron al sillón, de pronto escucharon un ruido muy fuerte en una de las habitaciones, ambos brincaron del susto, (Carlos cayendo casi encima del rubio)

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No tengo idea, Humm Carlos…-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que estas sujetando no es mi mano… y estas apretando MUY fuerte-

-… ¡LO SIENTO!-

Carlos volvió a brincar al otro extremo del sillón, el ruido se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez más leve, seguido de un maullido en la ventana. Los dos suspiraron de alivio.

-Era solo un gato-

-Carlos creo que si hay una vela en uno de los cajones de la barra, yo la buscare mientras tu buscas con que encenderla ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ok-

Así en medio de la oscuridad ambos chicos buscaron la vela y los cerillos, después de buen rato de golpearse con cada cosa que se encontraban enfrente Kendall encontró la vela y Carlos los cerillos, se sentaron de nuevo en el sillón y encendieron la vela poniéndola en la mesita de centro ambos quedaron tenuemente iluminados por la luz de la vela.

-Uffff, bueno así esta mucho mejor- Comenzó el latino

-Ese par me las va a pagar-

-…sigo sin entender-

-Humpf-

-Oye Kendall ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?-

El rubio dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y luego miro a Carlos, ambos solo iluminados por la luz de la vela, pero aun así pudo distinguir la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros _"¡un momento!"_ pensó el rubio _"no puede estar pasando esto ¿o si?, no, no, no, Carlos es mi amigo, solo eso… ¿verdad?... aunque eso también pensaba de Logie, no me puede estar pasando esto… no otra vez… no lo soportaría otra vez… además Carlos esta enamorado de alguien mas ¿o no?" _Ambos se miraban en la penumbra intentando descifrar la mirada del otro, Carlos solo lo veía con curiosidad.

-¿Kendall?-

El chico rubio no dijo nada, solo se limito a estirar su mano tocando la mejilla del moreno en una suave caricia, Carlos cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar, ambos comenzaron a acercarse inconscientes de lo que estaban haciendo… muy lentamente se acercaron dejándose llevar por el momento, sin importarles nada mas se inclinaron hasta que sucedió, ambos rozaron levemente sus labios. En ese preciso momento la luz volvió y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a los dos chicos separándose de inmediato y mirándose sorprendidos, sin saber exactamente como había pasado eso…

**FIN DE FLAS BACK**

-… Nada importante, solo se apagaron las luces misteriosamente- Dijo el rubio

-si, muy misteriosamente- Dijo James

-Bueno como sea, ¿Qué haremos hoy? Tenemos todo el fin de semana libre- Dijo el latino

-Como opción tenemos la fiesta que se hará en el apartamento de las Jennifer- Comento el chico pálido

-quien los diría, a esas chicas ya les gustaron las fiestas-

-¿entonces iremos?-

-¡Claro!-

Ya entrada la noche los cuatro chicos de Big Time Rush se presentaron en el apartamento de abajo donde se estaba realizando la famosa fiesta, las luces de distintos colores inundaban todo el lugar, de pronto Logan se sintió extraño como un especie de deja vu, aunque quizás solo era una paranoia, en fin, los cuatro chicos se presentaron y de inmediato se integraron a la fiesta aunque con las evasivas de Kendall y Carlos, quienes seguían actuando muy extraño. Logan y James solo sonreían al ver las curiosas actitudes de sus dos amigos.

La fiesta era todo lo que todos habían esperado: música de moda, mucha gente, las bebidas y el ambiente; todo parecía normal en aquella noche en Palm Woods, pero no iba a durar así mucho tiempo, sin embargo no seria así. Una joven de estatura media, complexión delgada, piel blanca y ojos oscuros miraba atentamente a la pareja, recordando cada detalle de su plan; si James creyó haber ganado pero ella era muy perseverante y no descansaría hasta recuperar lo que según ella por derecho le pertenecía.

Ya entrada loa noche la fiesta seguía en todo su esplendor, los chicos bailaban medio bebían y platicaban con los demás, sin embargo Logan y James aficionados a su lugar especial se escaparon a la azotea, sin embargo Camille los descubrió y los siguió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. La noche estaba increíble con una luna hermosa, y ellos dos profesaban su amor sin importarles nada… Camille solo los miraba expectante y a la espera. Al poco rato noto como Logan se separaba de James se acerco mas para escuchar la conversación.

-… ¿Y entonces Logie?-

-Tranquilo volveré pronto, te tengo una gran sorpresa-

-No tardes-

Y logan se fue en ese momento Camille aprovecho para aparecer con una gran sonrisa, James la vio y quedo asombrado; intento enderezarse pero las bebidas que había tomado ya habían comenzado a hacer efecto en el, se sintió mareado.

-¿Camille? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

Ella se acerco con paso firme y sin dejar de sonreír de una forma maliciosa.

-solo vine a hablar contigo a solas James-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Claro que si… yo solo vine a disculparme-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste James, vine a disculparme y la verdad es que Logan siempre tuvo la razón. El se volvió para mi como una obsesión, yo en realidad nunca lo quise como debería y le falle, ahora comprendo a quien quiso en verdad, incluso yo misma lo note pues nunca dejaba de hablar de ti, de cómo eras, con cuantas chicas salías a la semana, tu increíble talento y porte…

James se le quedo viendo, no lo podía creer Camille no podría haber cambiado tan rápido ¿o si? ¿En verdad se había dado cuenta de que había perdido?, sus palabras parecían sinceras pero había algo en su expresión en lo que desconfiaba, ella solo lo miraba con ojos profundos.

-Sin embargo también me di cuenta de algo…- Continuo ella acercándose mas al castaño, este por instinto retrocedió un paso pero se vio acorralado en la orilla de la baranda… -me di cuenta de que al hablar de esa manera de ti no pude evitar fijarme en ti… James comprendí que siento algo por ti, desde aquel beso tan apasionado que nos dimos me di cuenta de que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro…-

En ese momento James reacciono

-¡estás loca!- le grito

-¡James tu sientes lo mismo por mi, no lo niegues, disfrutaste ese beso tanto como yo!-

James se le quedo mirando

-Me corrijo… ¡estas totalmente demente!-

-James-

Camille se le acerco aun mas a el, en ese momento ella tropezó y James por instinto la atrapo, sin embargo por lo mareado que estaba ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de el, ese momento lo aprovecho para besar desesperadamente a al castaño quien aun no podía reaccionar.

Logan veía a paso rápido para encontrar de nuevo a James, traía un objeto en la mano el cual apretaba con fuerza, Kendall y Carlos venían por detrás de el por petición suya, pues ese seria un momento especial y quería que todos lo compartieran. Sin embargo en cuanto el chico pálido abrió la puerta los tres se encontraron con lo que menos habían imaginado, Logan sintió como su alma se iba del cuerpo al ver tal escena.

-¡James!- Gritaron los tres

En ese momento el chico mas alto reacciono y aventó a Camille a un lado, se levanto con dificultad y miro a Logan y a su lado a Kendall y a Carlos quienes estaban atónitos ante lo que veían, simplemente no lo podían creer.

-Logie… yo no… no es lo que crees- Dijo desesperado el castaño

-¿Qué no es lo que creo? ¿entonces que es James?- Le grito un impactado Logan

-¡James si no se lo dices tu entonces lo hare yo!- Camille dio un paso mas adelante

-¿Qué cosa?-dijeron los otros dos

-Que James y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo a tus espaldas Logan, James nunca tuvo el valor para decírtelo por miedo a herirte pero ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, James y yo nos amamos, desde aquel beso las cosas cambiaron para ambos… lo lamento Logan-

Logan estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa, de la incredulidad, de la indignación. No podía ser, no de nuevo. Solo una vez tuvo para ver a Camille y James besándose y eso sin duda le había roto el corazón; y ahora una segunda vez sin duda era algo que no podría soportar, no de nuevo. James estaba completamente estático sin saber que hacer o que decir. Lo único que quería era desmentir a Camille y que Logan no dudara de el, de su amor ¿pero como? No quería ver esa expresión de dolor una vez mas, la última vez que la había visto también había sido su culpa y casi se llevaba la vida de su Logie.

-¡eso no es cierto!... por favor Logan tienes que creerme, no quiero perderte no puedo…-

-James… ¿Por qué?-

-¡es mentira! ¡Te lo juro por mi vida que es mentira! Solo te amo a ti Logie, siempre ha sido a ti-

-James…-

Logan hizo ademan de alejarse, James al verlo se levanto desesperado e intento agarrarlo pero Carlos y Kendall se lo impidieron sujetándolo de ambos lados, Logan miro a Camille.

-¡suéltenme! ¡Logan!- Grito el castaño

-No te moverás de aquí James, ya has hecho suficiente daño, creí habértelo advertido- Dijo el rubio

Logan sin inmutarse se dirigió hacia Camille

-Lo lamento Logan….- Comenzó ella poniendo cara de arrepentimiento

-No lo lamentes… en el corazón no se manda y es algo que yo aprendí por las malas; Camille entre tu y yo no se pudieron dar las cosas, y aunque no lo creas yo también lo siento pues estando contigo comprendí lo que había perdido. Eres una gran chica con un futuro por delante, por no mencionar que eres una gran actriz, de hecho la mejor que he conocido. No te deseo ningún mal Camille, solo te pido que te alejes…-

-Lo hare…- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Logan…- Gimió James

-No me dejaste terminar… te pido que te alejes para siempre de mi y de mis amigos… y de James también-

-¿Qué?- grito Camille, James en ese momento dejo de forcejear, Carlos y Kendall lo soltaron sonriendo

-Lo que escuchaste Camille, como te dije eres una gran actriz, la mejor que he conocido pero fue a mi a quien enseñaste como descubrir cuando una persona esta actuando o diciendo la verdad. Lo aprendí de ti. Y se que no amas a James ni el a ti… así que aléjate de nosotros, o pagaras las consecuencias y te juro que no serán agradables-

Camille empezó a cambiar de color por la ira, James intento acercarse, pero los chicos lo impidieron, Logan hablo de nuevo con una convicción y seguridad que no le habían visto nunca.

-Big time Rush siempre será Big Time Rush y ni tu ni nadie podrán impedirlo, si intentas hacer algo al respecto tu carrera se terminara Camille, y tu mas que nadie sabe que si hago una promesa es 100 por ciento seguro de que la cumpla-

-La cumpliremos los cuatro- Dijo Kendall, Carlos también se adelanto un paso

-Así que mejor vete-

Camille estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa, sus ojos parecían que ardían en llamas por la ira, pero sabía que estaba acorralada, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡No se libraran de mi tan fácil! ¡Nunca lo harán! Nunca serán felices-

-Tu no lo impedirás- Dijo el pálido –Inténtalo y tu carrera terminara-

Despues ella se fue dando un portazo, James no se pudo aguantar las ganas y se arrojo sobre Logan, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡gracias Logan! ¡creí que ella iba a comerme!-

-Hey aun no estoy del todo bien contigo-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Crees que no estoy enojado por dejarte besar así de fácil?- Dijo el pálido con fingido enojo, James sonrió

-Lo compensare, te lo prometo- Y después de eso ambos se fundieron en una apasionado beso, dos chicos que estaban mas atrás se sonrojaron

-¡ejem! Como que mucha miel ¿no?- Dijo el latino, los otros dos se levantaron

-Amargados- Dijo James abrazando a Logan

-Kendall, Carlos, creo que ustedes dos deben hablar- Dijo el pálido

-no tenemos nada de que hablar- Se apresuro a decir el rubio sumamente nervioso

-chicos, como amigo y hermano les aconsejo que no oculten sus sentimientos, eso hace mucho daño y lo vieron conmigo, sean felices… vamos James creo que tu y yo sobramos aquí-

-Vamos-

Así James y Logan se fueron dejando solos de nuevo a ambos chicos quienes se miraron por largo rato.

-Tengo que decirte algo- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron sintiéndose aliviados y seguros del paso que iban a dar… juntos.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo por que tanto secretismo- Dijo un chico pálido quien traía cubiertos los ojos con un pañuelo<p>

-Te dije que es una sorpresa así que aguántate-

-Has estado conduciendo por horas y no me has querido decir a donde vamos…-

-Ya casi llegamos-

Logan no pudo sentirse mas que impaciente, en la madrugada de ese mismo día (y contra todo pronostico) James se levanto, se vistió y despertó a Logan para que hiciera lo mismo, bajaron y James se puso al volante, no sin antes taparle los ojos a su Logie con un pañuelo. Eso según James era para compensar lo que había sucedido con Camille así que le preparo una sorpresa, en cuanto a Kendall y Carlos se quedaron en el apartamento dormidos muy juntitos. El chico pálido quiso protestar, pero James le dijo que era una sorpresa y por ese día debía seguir sus reglas. Ni hablar, de hecho no era algo que al joven pálido le desagradara en lo absoluto, pero era frustrante.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No, y no vayas a preguntar cada cinco segundos-

Logan sonrió

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡No!-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Ya…?-

-¡Si!-

Logan hizo ademan de quitarse el pañuelo, pero una mano se lo impidió

-espera un poco-

James siguió conduciendo por unos veinte minutos mas, Logan se comenzó a sentir impaciente, sintió cuando dejaron el asfalto y llegaron a un camino de tierra, inundaba el olor a plantas y se escuchaba el canto de algunos pájaros ¿en donde estaban? No lo sabia, pero sentía algo extrañamente familiar en ese lugar. Unos instantes después el auto se detuvo. James se apresuro en salir del auto y a ayudar a Logie a que saliera de el, la brisa fresca acaricio ambos rostros.

-eso es, camina un poco mas por aquí… un poco mas a la derecha… bien ¿estas listo?-

-Si-

Y james le quito el pañuelo.

Logan se quedo sin habla, claro que conocía ese lugar. Frente a el se encontraba una gran cancha de basquetbol con porterías, estaba algo desgastada por el tiempo, en la parte de atrás también se alzaban las rampas típicas para el patinaje y demás deportes extremos, a los lados y al fondo del pequeño parque se alzaban unos enormes arboles algo secos por el invierno pero aun así el paisaje se veía hermoso, cargado sobre todo de nostalgia.

-James… estamos en…-

-Minnesota- Completo el castaño -¿Recuerdas este lugar? Para mi ha sido uno de los mas importantes en toda mi vida, y también esa banca-

-Lo recuerdo…-

**FLASH BACK 7 AÑOS ATRÁS….**

_-¡Amigos!- Grito un niño de once años latino, moreno y muy sonriente_

_-¿Qué hay Carlitos?- Dijeron los otros dos niños mas altos de doce años, uno castaño y el otro rubio_

_-Me encontré con otro niño, el también es mi amigo, se llama Logan-_

_El niño moreno se movió dejando ver a otro niño de doce años, un poco flaco, de ojos negros al igual que su cabello y de piel increíblemente blanca._

_-¡Hola Logan!- Saludo el rubio –Yo me llamo Kendall-_

_-y yo soy James- Dijo el otro niño acercándose con una gran sonrisa, el pequeño pálido retrocedió un paso_

_-Tranquilo, ellos no hacen nada son mis mejores amigos… bueno James me mordió una vez…-_

_-¡Oye!- se quejo el mas alto -¡Te mordí por que tu te comiste todo mi almuerzo!-_

_-Y el mío también- dijo el pequeño rubio, el pequeño pálido los miro con interrogación_

_-Jejeje… bueno es que tenia mucha hambre y…-_

_-¿Comes mucho?- Pregunto repentinamente el niño pálido_

_-Wow- dijo el castaño –empezaba a creer que no hablabas-_

_-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Le pregunto Kendall a Carlos_

_-Se acaba de mudar con su madre aquí a Minnesota, vive por la misma calle que yo, entonces iremos juntos a la escuela-_

_-¡Sera genial!- exclamo James –Te enseñaremos todo el barrio, yo te presentare a las niñas mas bonitas y…-_

_-¡Jay!- Lo regaño el rubio, luego miro a Logan –No te asustes logan, James siempre es así-_

_-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¡juguemos al hockey!- Dijo el latino_

_-¿Cómo se juega?-_

_James se adelanto_

_-¿No sabes?- Logan negó con la cabeza, James sonrió –No te preocupes nosotros te enseñaremos, yo tengo un par de patines extra en mi mochila-_

_Y así en esa fría tarde de invierno cuatro niños juntos por el azar del destino jugaron en aquel inmenso parque por horas mostrándole a su nuevo y curioso amigo las reglas del juego, se rieron, enojaron y pelearon pero sobre todo disfrutaron de aquel día que sin duda había sido el mas feliz para Logan, quien desde hacia micho tiempo atrás no había sonreído ni una sola vez, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado, gracias a esos tres chicos… en ese momento no lo sabia pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que esos tres niños se volverían su vida entera._

_Horas después de jugar al hockey los cuatro niños se sentaron en el pasto que estaba junto a las canchas, los cuatro chicos charlaron durante horas de todo lo que harían con su nuevo amigo Logan, aunque este solo se limitaba a oírlos, el pequeño Logie se sintió feliz, algo que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir…_

_-Bueno chicos me voy- Dijo el rubio levantándose, los demás lo imitaron_

_-Yo también- Dijo el latino –Mi mama debe estar preocupada y no quiero que me regañe ¿nos vamos Logan?-_

_El niño pálido vacilo un poco_

_-Emm… yo creo que me quedare un rato más-_

_-Igual yo- Dijo James –le hare compañía a Logan-_

_-Ok, nos vemos mañana-_

_Así el rubio y el moreno se despidieron, dejando al pálido y al castaño solos en aquel inmenso parque, antes de que James pudiera decir algo, el niño mas pequeño fue y se sentó en una banca, el castaño lo siguió y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Qué pasa Logan?-_

_-No es nada, es solo que aun no quiero volver a casa… ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?- _

_-No lo se, creo que para hacerte compañía Logie… ¿puedo llamarte Logie verdad?-_

_-Si…-_

_El niño mas pequeño se quedo mirando al los arboles, James lo miraba con curiosidad_

_-¿Por qué estas triste?- _

_-¿Eh? ¿c…como sabes eso?-_

_-Se te nota… ¿Qué no te agradamos?-_

_-¿Qué? No, no, no es eso, es solo que hace mucho que no jugaba con alguien... pensé que nunca lo haría otra vez-_

_-Eres extraño Logie, pero me agradas… oye estas mas blanco que un fantasma ¿así eres?-_

_-Si y eso ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, muchos creen que mi piel es rara-_

_-Pues a mi me gusta- el pequeño lo miro asombrado –te vez curioso, pero me gusta el tono de tu piel, hace que tus ojos se vean mas bonitos-_

_-g…gracias…- _

_-¿Sabes Logie? Creo que este será el comienzo de una gran amistad, de esas que duran para siempre ¿no crees?-_

_Ambos niños cruzaron miradas y luego sonrieron sabiendo que ese era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Exacto- Dijo el castaño y miro a Logan, ambos cruzaron miradas –Hace exactamente siete años Logie te conocí, y desde entonces mi vida cambio, te volviste mi mejor amigo y con el tiempo la persona mas importante de mi vida…-

Logan no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía y es que simplemente no existían, solo se limito a sonreírle al castaño, tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la banca donde se sentaron, Logan sin dejar de ver a James comenzó a hablar.

-Hace exactamente siete años mi vida tomo sentido de nuevo, encontré en quien confiar, con quien reír, con quien pasar las mas increíbles aventuras al formar un grupo musical… y encontré a quien amar, gracias James por regresarme a la vida, por despertar en mi este sentimiento tan especial… te amo-

-Como yo a ti-

Se fundieron en un nuevo beso apasionado cargado sobre todo de amor, un amor que jamás se extinguiría, que seguiría vivo por siempre alimentándose día con día, cada segundo crecería en ambos corazones volviéndose uno solo, Logan se separo de James.

-James… espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… bueno recuerdas que la noche en que ocurrió todo quería darte algo-

-Emm creo que si-

Logan busco entre sus bolsillos, James solo lo miro curioso, Logan saco un collar al parecer de plata donde colgaba un objeto redondo con dibujos grabados, James lo tomo asombrado.

-ábrelo- Dijo Logan

James obedeció al abrirlo el objeto comenzó una melodía, claro que la reconocía pues era la canción favorita de Logan, Feelings se llamaba, dentro del relicario había dos fotografías, la primera eran los cuatro chicos juntos en su primer concierto de Big time Rush, prácticamente su salto a la fama, pero la segunda foto fue la que mas le sorprendió, en esa solo estaban Logan y James juntos sonriendo a la cámara, recordaba ese día pues había sido un cumpleaños de James y el a toda costa quiso tomarse fotos con el chico pálido, ese había sido un momento muy especial para los dos. Logan sonrió aquel objeto había sido lo mas importante en su vida, el mismo objeto que le había regalado su madre, el mismo que veía en sus sueños, el que le recordaba el amor de su madre y su hermano.

-Logan… yo no puedo aceptarlo-

-Hazlo… James ese relicario es muy importante para mi por mi madre, pero también lo eres tu, quiero que lo lleves como una parte de mi-

-Gracias-

Ambos unieron de nuevo sus labios sellando su amor, tan inmenso como el mismo cielo.

* * *

><p>Luces destellaban en el gran estadio, en el escenario el vapor y las luces azuladas inundaban dando un aire de misterio, el sonido de las guitarras comenzó, y Cuatro siluetas salieron cantando al mundo su vida sus experiencias su amor por la música…<p>

_Love Is_

_Once there was a time_

_It was just a myth_

_It just wasn't for real_

_It didn't exist_

_Till the day you came into my life_

_And forced me to think twice_

_I didn't have too much_

_No, I wasn't rich_

_You made believe someday_

_I'd be more than this_

_That's why I'm to this day,_

_I'm still your man_

_Cuz you made me understand that_

La gente gritaba emocionada, pues sus mas grandes ídolos cantaban con el corazón, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, despertando emociones, haciendo vibrar los corazones, viviendo cada segundo…

_Love is_

_(kisses in the beam bag chair)_

_The two of us, but no one else_

_Love is_

_The moment that I climb the stairs_

_To hold you in my arms after we made love_

_Love is_

_Waking up to see your face_

_Or kissing in the morning rain_

_Love is_

_The only thing that keeps me sane_

_At the end of the day is that I've got you_

_Love is_

_You're my secret place_

_Where I can be myself_

_You connect with me_

_Like nobody else_

_Even though our circunstances changed_

_Our love still remains_

_Sit me on the ground_

_Still you help me fly_

_You got me to be patient_

_I'll teach you to rely_

_So no matter what tomorrow brings_

_We got the simple things cuz_

Y los que eran mas observadores podían darse cuenta que en sus bailes los cuatro chicos se dedicaban miradas cargadas de algo especial, de ese sentimiento que siempre los mantuvo unidos como una familia y ahora como algo mas, mucho mas poderoso y que crecía con cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada caricia. Ese amor entre James y Logan, Kendall y Carlos; eso que los hacia cada vez mas felices, mas fuertes, con inmensas ganas de vivir y compartir su vida con la persona amada, enfrentando juntos al mundo…

_Love is_

_A sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist_

_Love is_

_The way your lips seem to curve when you say my name_

_Love is_

_And when I'm stressing like the world is turning upside down_

_It all make sense when you're around_

_Love is_

_Waking up to see your face (It's that I've got you)_

_Or kissing in the morning rain_

_At the end of the day is that I've got you..._

Finalizando con la mejor nota desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, cantándole al amor, a las personas, demostrándole al mundo que ahí estarían juntos ante cualquier dificultad; ahí estarían Big Time Rush… sin duda siempre seria Big time Rush…. Sellando su compromiso con un beso ambas parejas sonrieron y dieron gracias a la gente quien los ovacionaba, a sus ídolos amándolos, apoyándolos esperándolos siempre por una nueva canción dedicada al corazón y ellos lo harían… siempre estarían ahí.

En lo mas profundo del estadio un hombre joven admiraba el espectáculo sujetando con fuerza un objeto en su mano, su centro de atención era el chico pálido quien cantaba con su corazón… al verlo sintió como su sangre hervía de pura rabia y se juro a si mismo que ese chico nuca seria feliz, aunque costara su propia vida, y un juramento siempre lo cumplía; entre las sombras camino, esperando, como desde hacia tiempo, el momento oportuno para el fortuito y definitivo encuentro…

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedo? Por favor a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer dejen un comentario, para nosotros los escritores es un gran impulso el saber que a alguien le gusta.<p>

Muchísimas gracias otra vez a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta el final. ¡Gracias!

Y bien lo prometido es deuda, en el capitulo anterior explique como estaría lo del reto, así que como inauguración a esta comunidad aquí esta:

**Reto:** que sea una historia donde los chicos se vallan de vacaciones (lugar el que prefieran) y que se encuentren en problemas al no encontrar la forma de volver a casa, posible y preferentemente Slash, bueno lo dejo sencillito para que vuele su imaginación, así que ya saben, para quien quiera el reto ahí esta ¡Los reto!

**PD:** si alguien me quiere poner un reto por review también se aceptan

¡Que viva el Big Time Rush en español!

**EXTRAS:**

**Carlos:** Snif….

**Yo:** ¿Otra vez estas llorando Carlos?

**Carlos:** Es que… fue tan lindo

**James: **Wow no creí que tuviera tan buena memoria

**Logan:** Ni yo

**Kendall:** ¿Y que fue todo eso del tipo del final?

**Yo:** Ahh, se trata de una posible secuela

**Carlos:** ¡SECUELA! Nooooo, dejan mucha tarea

(Se escucha un golpe sordo)

**Carlos:** Auch

**Logan:** es Secuela, no escuela Carlitos

**Carlos:** Ahhh…. Fiu

**Yo:** Así es, posiblemente escriba una segunda historia como continuación de esta, pero si la hago será mas acción que drama, bueno solo es una idea.

**Logan:** Apoyen por review si les parece bien la idea

**James:** Bueno, por mi no hay problema mientras este con Logie

**Carlos y Kendall:** que cursi

**James: **Pero así me quieren

**Logan:** Es cierto

**Kendall: **Bueno, nosotros no nos quedamos atrás

**Yo:** Chicos, aquí hay dos personas que por petición vinieron a saludarlos

**Jazckson:** ¡Hola!

**Kiara:** ¡Hola!

**Logan, James, Kendall y Carlos:** ¡Hola!

**Jazckson:** Aww se ven muy tiernos juntos

**Kiara:** ¡Mucho!

**Logan y James:** n.n Gracias

**Kiara:** Ustedes también

**Kendall y Carlos:** Jejeje gracias

**Jaczckon:** Me alegro por ustedes de verdad, serán muy felices

**James:** Grrrrr

**Yo**: ¡James!

**Logan:** Jejeje lo siento, James es algo… posesivo

**Kiara:** no seas codo compártelo

**James:** ¡Mío!

**Yo:** Bueno ni hablar, otra vez gracias a todos los que leyeron

**Logan:** ¡No olviden los reviews!

**Todos:** ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
